Welcome Distractions
by Hissha
Summary: TRADUCTION. La rencontre d'Heero Yuy, étudiant de première année à l'Université qui découvre son tout nouvel environnement avec Duo Maxwell, qui est en seconde année. Les deux jeunes hommes vont passer un marché afin de s'entraider avec les matières qui leur pose problème avant de petit à petit se rapprocher... Voici des tranches de vie de deux étudiants comme les autres...
1. Rencontres inattendues

_Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle traduction sur l'animé Gundam Wing. Ceci est une histoire **YAOI**, alors pour ceux qui ne sont pas à l'aise avec ce genre de relation entre deux hommes, veuillez cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite de l'écran._

_L'histoire appartient à **Rapunzel4** qui m'a gentiment autorisé à la traduire. Si l'envie vous en prends, vous pouvez lui envoyer quelques messages si vous appréciez son histoire, cela lui fera certainement plaisir._

_L'histoire se base autour du couple **2x1,** bien sûr, avec un peu de **3x4** en fond, le tout dans un Univers Alternatif avec un rating léger de K._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez autant cette histoire que je l'ai fait. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ou remarque si vous en avez._

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture._

_Hissha_

* * *

**Welcome Distractions**

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontres inattendus**

**By Rapunzel4**

Putain de devoir.

Heero Yuy arriva officiellement à cette conclusion au bout d'une demi-heure après avoir commencé à rédiger sa dissertation. Maintenant, trente minutes plus tard, il était toujours assis à une table de la bibliothèque, se forçant difficilement à écrire le premier paragraphe. En toute autre circonstance, il serait parti depuis quelques minutes. Le problème était qu'il avait fait cela d'autres occasions et qu'à présent, sa dissertation se trouvait être pour le lendemain.

« - Le travail de Virgile reflète quelques idées communément répandues sur la vie après la mort à l'époque. » Murmura Heero pour lui-même alors qu'il écrivait les mots sur le papier. « - Son histoire est... oh bordel ! » S'interrompit-il violemment. « - C'est seulement le premier paragraphe et j'emploie déjà le verbe être ! Stupide règle ! »

Il froissa le papier et le balançant sur la pile croissante d'autres copies ratées. Pourquoi avait-il pensé que ce cours de littérature serait une bonne idée ? Que cela lui donnerait un plus à son enseignement général ? Il détestait ce cours, détestait l'écriture en général et on lui faisait en faire. « - Bordel ! » Grogna-t-il. « - Ce n'est pas la peine ! »

Pourtant, il était trop tard pour abandonner le cours alors il essayait de se résigner à son sort. Sortant une autre feuille de papier, il redressa la tête avec une expression déterminée. Cette fois, il saurait bien faire les choses. Cette fois, ça serait parfait.

Deux phrases plus tard, la feuille rejoignit ses prédécesseurs dans la pile. Heero posa fermement ses coudes sur la table et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. À ce rythme, il n'allait jamais terminer. De frustration, il donna un coup de pied dans son sac qui se trouvait appuyait contre un des pieds de la table. Ça lui donna un peu de satisfaction de le voir s'écraser au sol, mais alors qu'il atterrissait, sa bouteille d'eau sortit du sac et roula à travers le sol de la bibliothèque.

Heero grogna alors qu'il la regardait rouler loin de lui. Génial, tout simplement génial. Maintenant, même sa bouteille d'eau complotait contre lui. Eh bien, tant pis, il était trop occupé pour faire face à de telles futilités. Avec cette pensée en tête, Heero prit une autre feuille et s'apprêta à essayer de nouveau.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas le blocage de l'écrivain qui le stoppa, ce fut un bruit. Ou plutôt, une série de sons. D'abord, ce fut un cri de surprise, suivi d'un bruit sourd puis le bruit de plusieurs choses tombant au sol. Le bruit fut si fort dans l'espace calme et silencieux de la bibliothèque qu'Heero sursauta. Se demandant ce qui pourrait provoquer un tel brouhaha, il se leva et se dirigea vers la source du bruit.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver. Deux rangées plus loin, un jeune homme gisait au sol d'une manière indigne. Autour de lui se trouvait dispersait un large éventail de lourds manuels. De toute évidence, le jeune homme était tombé et les livres étaient tombés avec lui.

« - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Heero.

Un juron à demi étouffé fut sa réponse. Le jeune homme se redressa, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Heero se pencha pour essayer de voir s'il avait une bosse mais c'était difficile à dire vu l'épaisse chevelure se terminant par une longue natte.

« - Que diable est-il arrivé pour que je tombe ? » Demanda le jeune homme en se relevant lentement.

Heero observa le sol et se sentit soudainement gêné. Là, sur le sol se trouvait l'objet en cause : sa bouteille d'eau.

Son compagnon suivit son regard et repéra la bouteille incriminée. « - Les stupides gens ne ramassent jamais derrière eux. » Grogna-t-il en ramassant la bouteille et se dirigea vers la salle de photocopie où se trouvait une poubelle. Jetant la bouteille dedans avec plus de force que nécessaire, il se frotta les mains avec un air de satisfaction.

« - Hum ! Prends ça, sale détritus ! Ça t'apprendra à... »

« - C'était la mienne. » Intervint Heero.

« - à faire... hein ? » Des prunelles améthyste clignèrent de surprise.

« - La bouteille d'eau. C'était la mienne. Elle est tombée de mon sac. »

« - Oh. Eh bien, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? » Au grand étonnement d'Heero, le jeune homme se baissa, enfouit un bras dans la poubelle et se mit à fouiller. Un instant plus tard, avec un petit cri de triomphe, il se releva. « - Tiens. »

Heero regarda l'objet avec dégoût. « - C'est bon. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. C'est sale maintenant. »

« - Non ce n'est pas le cas. » Répliqua gaiement l'autre en tendant la bouteille à Heero qui la saisit rapidement. « - C'est une bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas comme-ci les gens pouvaient emmener leurs repas et jeter les restes ensuite. La plupart des poubelles sont surtout remplies de papier. »

Heero pouvait penser à d'autres choses désagréables qu'on pouvait jeter dans une bibliothèque en dehors de la nourriture, mais tout ce qu'il dit fut : « - Comment sais-tu ce qu'il y a dans les poubelles ? Tu n'as pas regardé. »

Le jeune homme roula des yeux. « - Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder, je les vide chaque jour. Cela fait partie de mon travail. »

« - Tu travailles ici ? »

« - Ouais ! Pourquoi penses-tu que je portais tous ces livres ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant les bouquins toujours au sol après sa chute. « - Mon travail consiste, entre autres choses, à les remettre à leur bonne place sur les étagères. »

« - Cool. » Déclara ironiquement Heero.

« - Eh. » Fit-il en haussant les épaules. « - Cela aide à payer les factures c'est tout ce qui compte, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais ranger des livres pour le restant de ma vie. » Il sourit et tendit la main. « - Je suis Duo Maxwell au fait. Qui es-tu ? »

« - Heero Yuy. » Prenant la main tendue, il la serra.

« - Heero, hein ? C'est un nom intéressant. » Duo s'agenouilla et commença à ramasser les livres qu'il avait abandonnés.

« - Ouais. » Acquiesça Heero mais n'en dit pas davantage. Au lieu de cela, il s'agenouilla pour aider Duo.

« - Oh, merci. » Dit Duo. « - Tu n'as pas à le faire. »

Ce fut au tour d'Heero d'hausser les épaules. « - Je suis celui qui t'a fait tomber à l'origine. C'est normal. »

« - Eh bien, vu comme ça... »

Durant la minute qui suivit, ils restèrent silencieux en ramassant les livres. Quand ils les eurent tous repris, Duo se leva et sourit à Heero. Du moins, Heero pensa qu'il souriait mais c'était difficile à dire parce que son visage était partiellement caché par la haute pile de livre qu'il portait maintenant.

« - Merci beaucoup. » Dit Duo. « - Je dois aller les ranger maintenant, mais je te verrais plus tard. »

Heero en doutait, mais il hocha la tête avant de retourner à sa table où les tentatives mort-nées d'une dissertation l'attendaient toujours. Au moins, Duo lui avait fourni une pause, même sommaire, dans son travail. Avec cette pensée en tête, il prit son stylo, serra les dents et se mit à écrire.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il était assis à regarder sa feuille avec un doux étonnement. Là, sur le papier se trouvait quatre phrases complètes en guise de paragraphe d'introduction et il n'avait pas envie de froisser sa feuille. Ça commençait à prendre forme et il pourrait réussir à terminer après tout.

« - Hey. »

Heero leva les yeux de son travail pour voir Duo debout à côté de lui. « - Tu as oublié ça. » Dit-il en posant la bouteille d'eau d'Heero sur la table.

« - Merci. » Dit Heero d'une voix plate. Il n'était pas vraiment reconnaissant, il ne souhaitait pas la récupérer. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il boive dans une bouteille d'eau qui a été dans poubelle, même 'propre', et il comptait bien jeter la malheureuse pièce de plastique dès que Duo ne regarderait pas.

Heero fut soudainement distrait quand Duo se pencha sur la table. Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce que diable le jeune homme faisait. Puis, il se rendit compte que Duo lisait sa dissertation, où plutôt ce qu'il y avait à en lire.

« - Pas mal. » Déclara Duo. « - Mais ton texte est trop vague. »

Heero le foudroya du regard.

« - Okay, okay, oublie ça. Je voulais essayer t'être utile. Mais je vais me taire et te laisser faire ton truc si tu le souhaites. J'ai du travail à faire de toute façon. » En disant ces mots, il disparut entre les rangées.

Heero resta immobile à le regarder partir pendant un instant, puis secoua la tête et dirigea son attention sur le papier. Après tout, lui aussi avait un travail à faire.

_À suivre..._


	2. Les connaissances fortuites

**Welcome Distractions**

**Chapitre 2 : Les connaissances fortuites**

**By Rapunzel4**

Heero fixa le papier qui semblait tranquillement se moquer de lui depuis la table. Un C moins. De tout son parcours scolaire, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir déjà eu une note si déplorable. Un C moins était seulement un demi-pas au-dessus d'un D, qui était une note signifiant un échec. Un échec était inacceptable.

Peut-être aussi insultant que la note en elle-même, c'était les commentaires que son professeur avait écrit dans la marge. Le paragraphe introductif attira en particulier son attention. Il avait écrit 'texte vague'.

Ce commentaire fut notamment ce qui le poussa à venir à la bibliothèque. Il se souvenait que Duo avait fait la même remarque et qu'il s'en était offusqué. Eh bien qu'Heero n'avait pas du tout penser que ce commentaire pouvait être à prendre au sérieux, l'autre jeune homme pouvait bien savoir de quoi il parlait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser de telles remarques glissaient sur lui à nouveau.

Donc il était là, assit à la même table au fond de la bibliothèque, comme la semaine précédente dans l'espoir de revoir sa nouvelle connaissance. C'était une longue attente, mais cela en valait toujours la peine. Pour rendre l'attente plus facile, il avait emmené avec lui une partie des devoirs de ses autres cours qu'il devait faire.

Il s'avéra être que les devoirs causèrent presque sa perte. Il était tellement occupé à tenter de se concentrer sur sa lecture qu'il ne remarqua pas quand Duo apparut et avança tranquillement entre les rangées avec une pile de livre. En fait, il aurait complètement manqué Duo si l'autre n'avait pas pris l'initiative d'une conversation.

« - Hé, salut. » Dit gaiement Duo. « - Occupé comme toujours, hein ? »

Heero grogna.

« - Ouais, moi aussi. » Continua Duo. « - Heureusement que j'ai presque terminé ma journée. Tu travailles sur quoi ? »

« - Je lis. » Répondit Heero.

Duo roula des yeux. « - Je vois ça. Tu lis quoi ? »

« - Don Quichotte. C'est pour mon cours de français. Celui pour lequel j'ai dû faire la dissertation la dernière fois. »

« - Ah. Comment tu t'en es sorti alors ? »

Heero qui avait malmené son cerveau pour tenter de trouver un moyen d'emmener le sujet, fut extrêmement reconnaissant que Duo le fasse pour lui. Il retira la copie insatisfaisante de son sac et le posa sur la table pour que Duo la voit.

Duo siffla quand il vit la note griffonnée sur la feuille. « - Désolé d'avoir demandé. »

_« Pas moi. »_ Pensa Heero, mais il dit à haute voix : « - Tu as dit que mon texte était vague. »

Duo sembla légèrement décontenancé. « - Eh bien... il aurait pu être mieux. »

« - Comment ? » Demanda Heero sans ambages.

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se ravisa. « - Attends une minute. » Dit-il. « - Essayes-tu de m'escroquer pour que je t'aide à écrire tes dissertations ? »

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis que je suis en train de t'escroquer. » Répliqua Heero avec irritation. « - Je veux seulement un peu d'aide. »

« - C'est pour cela qu'il y a des tuteurs. » Dit Duo.

Heero renifla. « - Oublie les tuteurs. Tu semblais savoir ce que tu disais. »

Duo cessa de parler et le regarda solennellement pendant une minute. Confus par l'arrêt brutal de la conversation, Heero resta assit à l'observer, essayant difficilement de ne pas se tortiller sous le regard intense.

Enfin, Duo parla. « - Permets-moi d'éclairer un peu les choses. Tu veux que je t'aide avec tes dissertations plutôt que d'aller voir un des tuteurs, parce qu'aller à la bibliothèque est moins gênant que d'aller au Centre de Tutorat. Ai-je raison ? »

Heero ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis s'arrêta. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller au Centre de Tutorat pour demander de l'aide. Ça blesserait son orgueil, qui souffrait déjà grandement de sa note. Refermant la bouche, il regarda Duo.

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Dit Duo. « - Tu es habitué à avoir de bonnes notes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Heero hocha tristement la tête.

« - Donc, tu as raté ta dissertation. La belle affaire ! »

« - Ça l'est. » Déclara Heero. « - Où si ça ne l'est pas, ça le deviendra quand je raterais la prochaine. Je ne suis pas bon en littérature. Je suis un cursus d'ingénieur informatique. »

« - Alors, pourquoi as-tu pris un cours de littérature ? »

« - Formation générale. »

« - Ah. » Duo hocha la tête avec bienveillance. « - Eh bien, je connais tout sur les maux d'une formation générale. Je dois faire un peu de maths et de science alors que je suis dans une filière linguistique. Alors, fou comme j'étais, j'ai décidé de prendre un cours de calcul avancé pour satisfaire les exigences. Maintenant, j'en ai par-dessus la tête et il est trop tard pour laisser tomber. » Ses yeux se posèrent sur le livre de math qui se trouvait près d'Heero. « - Tu serais bon en math, par hasard ? »

« - Les maths sont faciles. » Dit Heero.

« - Pour toi peut-être. » Retourna Duo. « - Nous avons des livres différents de littérature et sans doute des cours différents, mais une partie du cursus est le même. Que dirais-tu de m'aider à faire mes devoirs de maths et je relirais tes dissertations. »

Heero réfléchit. C'était un échange équitable. « - D'accord. » Dit-il.

Souriant, Duo tendit la main et ils se la serrèrent.

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard, Heero commençait presque à regretter ce deal. Le problème fondamental de l'échange, c'est que ça marchait lorsque les deux parties avaient besoin d'aide. Malheureusement, Heero avait hérité de la pire partie, car il avait une dissertation après chaque livre qu'il devait lire. Cela se traduisait par des dissertations toutes les deux semaines environ. Duo, d'autre part, semblait avoir un professeur de math sadique qui leur donnait des devoirs deux fois par semaine. Cela signifiait que Duo collectait donc tous les avantages découlant de l'accord alors qu'Heero n'avait rien à lui faire faire en retour.

« - Comment diable suis-je censé faire ça ? » Demanda Duo en tapotant son crayon à côté du problème sur lequel il travaillait. « - Comment peuvent-ils attendre de nous de savoir quelle dérivée est la réponse ? »

Heero observa le problème. Il aurait pu le résoudre en un instant, mais il se rappelait que cela n'aiderait pas Duo. « - Regardes tes dérivés pour les fonctions trigonométriques et vois lequel y ressemble. »

Duo gémit et cogna son front contre le bureau en un geste théâtrale. « - Je déteste ça. » Gémit-il. « - Celui qui a inventé tout cela était un sadique. »

Alors qu'il regardait Duo passait au crible ses notes à la recherche du cours sur les fonctions trigonométriques, Heero était d'accord. Cela allait certainement rendre sa vie plus compliquée.

« - Pourquoi tu n'organises pas tes notes ? » Déclara-t-il alors que son impatience grandissait depuis cette dernière demi-heure.

« - Elles sont organisées. » Protesta Duo alors qu'il trouvait le papier approprié.

« - Non, elles ne le sont pas. » Dit Heero en lorgnant sur la masse de feuille recouverte de gribouillages et griffonner d'écriture.

« - J'ai dit qu'elles l'étaient et ce sont mes notes pour information. » Duo semblait perdre patience également. « - Tu n'étudies pas avec alors qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? »

Heero se mordit la langue et ne répondit pas. Duo prit une profonde inspiration et lui fit un sourire contrit. « - Désolé. » Dit-il. « - Je suis seulement malade de faire ça. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de m'aider alors que je suis sûr que tu pourrais faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus amusant. »

« - Pas vraiment. » Répondit Heero. « - Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de rentrer dans mon dortoir, regarder l'ordinateur ou écouter mon colocataire se plaindre du manque de justice dans le monde. Il vise des études de droit donc je suppose qu'il essaye de s'entrainer sur moi. »

Duo ricana. « - Exactement ce qu'il faut au monde. Un autre avocat. Dans quel dortoir es-tu ? »

« - Nebula. » Déclara Heero. « - Tu sais où c'est ? »

« - Oh, bien sûr. » Dit Duo. « - Je vivais au troisième étage de Clay. C'est le bâtiment juste à côté du tien. J'ai toujours été jaloux des résidents de ton bâtiment, votre dortoir a été nommé d'après un terme d'astronomie alors que le nôtre a été nommé d'après un gars blanc. »

Heero eut un petit rire à cela. « - Habitait ? » Releva-t-il. « - Où habites-tu maintenant ? »

« - Dans un appartement bien sûr. Ils nous laissent vivre un an sur le campus puis ils vous renvoient. »

« - En quelle année es-tu ? »

« - Deuxième année. Je suis un étudiant en deuxième année. »

« - Je suis un étudiant de première année. » Dit Heero.

Duo sourit. « - Je sais. Il est assez évident que tu es nouveau ici. »

Heero le foudroya du regard.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. » Déclara Duo avec désinvolture. « - Tu prendras tes marques bien assez tôt. Vivre dans les dortoirs aide beaucoup. Cela donne un sentiment de communauté et tout. Je vis toujours avec mon colocataire de l'année dernière, mais les dortoirs me manquent parfois. C'était génial de vivre à ce troisième étage. »

Heero lança un regard étrange à Duo. Il y avait quelque chose sur la façon dont il disait les mots 'troisième étage' qui lui faisait penser que Duo attendait qu'il trouve quelque chose de spécial à dire là-dessus. « - Tu devais avoir une bonne réception du réseau pour ton téléphone. » Dit-il.

Le regard de Duo eut un soupçon d'incrédulité, mais il se mit à rire et dit : « - Ouais. ça ennuyait les résidents du premier étage sans fin. Ils n'avaient aucune réception alors ils devaient aller à l'extérieur. »

« - Ne rigole pas. » Murmura Heero. « - Je vis au rez-de-chaussé. »

« - Trouve-toi un manteau chaud. » Conseilla Duo. « - Sinon, cet hiver, tu gèleras chaque fois que tu auras à passer un appel téléphonique. »

Heero haussa les épaules pour pousser ostensiblement la feuille de Duo. « - Tu dois encore terminer ça. »

« - Awww. » Gémit Duo. « - Dois-je vraiment ? »

« - Veux-tu échouer en cours et avoir à le repasser ? »

« - Non. »

« - Eh bien alors oui, tu le dois. »

* * *

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Duo déposa son sac à bandoulière sur le canapé et fit le tour des yeux de son appartement. Un éclair de cheveux blond attira son attention et il sourit. « - Salut Quatre, comment ça va ? »

« - Bien. » Répondit Quatre. Il leva les yeux de sa table de travail et regarda Duo en souriant. « - Comment s'est passé le devoir de math ? »

« - Terminé ! » Chantonna Duo d'un air triomphant.

« - C'est très bien. » Dit Quatre. « - Dans ce cas, tu auras le temps de préparer toi-même le dîner, je ne vais pas avoir à me sentir mal pour te laisser sans rien manger. »

Duo gémit. « - Encore une fois ? Mais j'ai fait à manger hier soir. »

« - Mais Hilde n'est pas là, elle a un cours ce soir et je vais dîner au restaurant avec Trowa. »

« - Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. » Marmonna Duo. « - Tu vas sortir et passer une nuit romantique avec ton petit-ami alors que je vais rester à la maison et mourir d'ennui. Je déteste être seul. »

Quatre lui lança un coup d'œil sympathique. « - Qu'en est-il du gars qui te fait le tutorat ? Tu as dit que tu le trouvais mignon. »

« - Hot, Quatre. Pas mignon, hot. Malheureusement, il est aussi complètement inconscient. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Quatre. « - Certes, tu n'as pas mis tout en œuvre avec lui encore. »

« - Eh bien, pas vraiment. » Admit Duo. « - Mais je lui ai dit que je vivais au troisième étage à Clay l'an dernier. »

« - Et ? »

« - Et il a fait un commentaire sur le réseau téléphonique. »

« - Eh bien, peut-être qu'il ne doit tout simplement pas savoir ce qu'est le troisième étage de Clay. »

« - Oh, allez Quatre ! » Protesta Duo. « - Il vit à juste à côté à Nebula. Comment peut-il ne pas savoir ? »

« - Alors, il est vraiment inconscient où il n'est pas intéressé. » Déclara Quatre avec logique.

« - Shh. » Fit Duo. « - J'essaie de ne pas penser qu'il n'est pas intéressé. »

« - Oh, Duo. » Dit patiemment Quatre. « - Tu es stupide. Le monde est à peu près quatre-vingt-dix pourcent hétérosexuel. Les chances que ce gars hot rencontré par hasard soit gay ne sont pas très grandes. »

« - Je sais, je sais. » Dit Duo. « - Mais bon sang, Quatre, il est vraiment hot ! Je peux espérer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quatre soupira. « - Je suppose qu'un peu d'espoir n'a jamais tué personne. »

_À suivre..._


	3. D'autres interactions

**Welcome Distractions**

**Chapitre 3 : D'autres interactions**

**By Rapunzel4**

« - Tu sais, c'est impoli de lire à table. »

Heero leva les yeux pour voir que Wufei lui lançait un regard désapprobateur. Posant son livre sur la table, il fit mine de s'intéresser aux haricots verts dans son assiette. « - Manger dans le réfectoire ne constitue guère une table. » Répliqua-t-il.

Wufei émit un bruit dédaigneux. « - Eh bien, tu manges avec quelqu'un, c'est donc quand même impoli. »

Heero l'ignora et reprit son livre. Il avait du travail à faire et après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait demandé à Wufei de s'asseoir avec lui. Il lui restait plus qu'un chapitre et il pourrait s'arrêter là pour ce soir.

« - Heero, mec ! Encore en train de travailler ? »

Heero cligna des yeux. Il reconnaissait la voix, mais ici, dans le réfectoire c'était l'un des derniers endroits où il n'avait jamais prévu de l'entendre. Abaissant son livre, il lança un regard confus au nouveau venu.

« - Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Duo posa son plateau et s'installa sur la chaise à côté d'Heero. « - Mes deux colocataires sont sortis ce soir, ce qui signifie que je devais me débrouiller pour manger. Et comme je suis trop paresseux pour cuisiner pour une seule personne, je suis venu ici. J'espérais te trouver. »

« - Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Wufei.

Voyant que les présentations étaient de mises, Heero les fit rapidement. « - Wufei, voici Duo, le gars que j'aide en mathématiques. Duo, voici mon colocataire, Wufei. »

« - Enchanté. » Déclara en mangeant sa pizza. « - Donc tu es celui qui veut être avocat, c'est ça ? »

Wufei hocha la tête, mais ne répondit pas verbalement.

Duo ne sembla pas s'offusquer par cette absence de réponse. Il termina rapidement sa part de pizza puis se leva pour aller récupérer plus de nourriture. Pendant son absence, Heero prit son livre pour tenter de lire tant qu'il le pouvait. Il avait appris au cours de ces quatre derniers jours qu'essayer d'étudier quand Duo voulait socialiser était un exercice futile.

Duo était parti seulement pour une minute ou deux. Quand il revint, il avait un bol de soupe ainsi que du riz dans son assiette. Dès qu'il fut de nouveau sur son siège, il parla.

« - Eh bien, cet endroit n'a pas du tout changer depuis que je suis venu la dernière fois. Pas qu'il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'ils modifient beaucoup en seulement un an, mais on aurait pu penser qu'ils corrigeraient certaines choses au moins. Mais non, ils ne le font pas. Est-ce que le distributeur de glace continue encore à en distribuer même quand votre bol est plein ? »

« - Ouais. » Répondit Heero abandonnant son livre comme une cause perdue.

« - Je suppose que certaines choses ne changent jamais. » Déclara Duo alors qu'il commençait à verser son riz dans son bol de soupe. Lorsque Wufei vit cela, son visage se plissa de dégoût.

« - Que fais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Hein ? » Fit Duo en remuant le riz dans la soupe puis en ajoutant d'autre.

« - Avec le riz. » Précisa Wufei.

« - Je suis en train de le mettre dans la soupe. » Dit Duo d'une voix qui impliquait que n'importe quel idiot pouvait voir ce qu'il faisait.

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que, n'ayant pas l'habitude de manger du riz nature, il est insupportablement trop fade pour moi si je n'ajoute pas quelque chose. »

Wufei regarda le mélange avec dégoût, mais ne commenta pas davantage. C'était comme s'il avait décidé de ne pas en savoir davantage sur les habitudes alimentaires de Duo.

La bonne humeur de Duo continua, malgré la désapprobation évidente de Wufei pour l'incident avec le riz. Il bavarda aimablement tout au long du repas, ne semblant pas vraiment se soucier que ses deux compagnons plaçaient à peine un mot. Quand Heero fit un commentaire dans le sens où Wufei et lui n'étaient pas de bonne compagnie, Duo rigola.

« - Tu plaisantes ? » Dit-il. « - Si j'avais été à la maison avec mes colocataires, Hilde m'aurait donné des coups de pied sous la table et m'aurait dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine. »

Wufei marmonna sombrement que cette Hilde avait de bonnes idées. Duo l'ignora.

« - Je vais chasser d'autre nourriture. » Annonça-t-il en se levant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'chasser' ? » Demanda Wufei. « - La file principale est là. » Fit-il en désignant une petite file contre un mur.

« - Est-ce là où tu as pris ça ? » Demanda Duo en désignant à Heero son assiette où se trouvait un morceau de viande intact.

Heero hocha la tête.

Duo haussa les épaules en regardant Wufei. « - C'est pourquoi je dis chasser. Si ma mémoire au sujet de la nourriture des dortoirs est bonne, il n'y a aucun moyen que je mange ce qu'ils prétendent être du porc et qui a un goût de plastique. Règle numéro un pour le réfectoire : en cas de doute, optez pour la pizza, c'est plus sûr. » Sur ce, il s'éloigna.

Wufei renifla. « - Gars loquace. »

Heero haussa les épaules et repoussa sa côtelette de porc. Peut-être que Duo avait raison... la pizza commençait à sembler bonne.

* * *

« - Je pense que ton colocataire ne m'aime pas beaucoup. »

Heero, qui regardait les fenêtres éclairées des bâtiments des dortoirs devant lesquels il était, se retourna vers Duo. « - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Duo renifla. « - Voyons ça ? Il ne semble pas apprécier mes habitudes alimentaires, mes manières ou ma morale. Ce mec m'a presque sauté à la gorge parce que j'ai ramené de la crème glacée dans le réfectoire. Je veux dire, allez ! Comment peut-on être si carré ? Tout le monde ramène de la nourriture dans le réfectoire et puisque nous avons déjà payé pour cela, plus ou moins, je ne vois pas quel est le problème. Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas envie de manger en fonction de leur calendrier ne fait pas de tort à personne. »

Heero écouta la diatribe en silence, se demandant si le différent sur la crème glacée était ce qui avait causé le départ soudain de Wufei, le laissant revenir à pied au dortoir avec Duo. (Duo avait insisté pour rentrer avec lui, disant que c'était 'sur mon chemin' et qu'il voulait rendre visite à quelques amis qui étaient restés sur le campus en tant que Surveillant de dortoir). Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait et fut surpris de voir une main s'agitait devant son nez.

« - Allo ? Heero ? »

Heero s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil légèrement agacé à Duo. « - Je t'écoute. »

« - J'aurais pu me tromper. » Dit Duo.

« - Wufei n'est pas vraiment comme tout le monde. » Dit Heero. « - Ne le prends pas personnellement. »

« - Comment peut-on ne pas être comme tout le monde ? » Demanda Duo. « - Le monde est plein de gens sympathiques. »

Heero haussa les épaules. « - Il ne sort pas beaucoup. »

« - Aha. » Dit Duo. « - Il s'agit d'un gnome de chambre. Très bien. »

« - Un quoi ? »

« - Un gnome de chambre. Tu sais, quelqu'un qui passe tout son temps à étudier dans sa chambre et ne parle jamais vraiment à d'autres personnes. »

Heero réfléchit à cela. En fait, il pensait qu'il correspondit mieux à la description de Duo que Wufei. Ou du moins, il y ressemblait avant qu'il ne commence à aller à la bibliothèque presque tous les jours pour voir Duo.

Encore une fois, Duo fit irruption dans ses pensées. « - Eh bien, voici ton immeuble donc je vais te laisser là. Rendez-vous demain. »

« - Mais demain c'est samedi. » Déclara Heero.

Duo lui fit un sourire légèrement malicieux. « - Bonsoir. » Dit-il.

« - Bonsoir. » Dit Heero en se tournant vers son bâtiment. Avant d'entrer cependant, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir Duo continuer son chemin. Lorsque Duo eut tourné au coin de la rue et disparut de vue, il ouvrit la porte et entra.

_À suivre..._


	4. Colocataires curieux

**Welcome Distractions**

**Chapitre 4 : Colocataires curieux**

**By Rapunzel4**

Heero ne savait pas pourquoi Duo avait dit qu'il le verrait le lendemain, car ils n'avaient pas cours le week-end. Il rejeta cela avec désinvolture considérant que c'était un lapsus après avoir eu l'habitude de le dire chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. C'est pourquoi il fut grandement surpris le lendemain, quand en sortant de son bâtiment, il repéra Duo assit dos contre un arbre juste en face de l'immeuble. L'apercevant, Duo sourit largement et se leva gracieusement, brossant les brins d'herbe de son pantalon en le faisant.

« - Salut ! » Salua-t-il. « - Tu as faim ? »

« - Oui. » Répondit Heero. « - J'allais manger. »

Duo s'approcha de lui. « - Ça te gêne si je me joins à toi ? »

« - Non, bien sûr que non. »

Duo sourit et se lança immédiatement dans une conversation. « - Alors, comment se passe ton week-end ? Tu as beaucoup de devoirs ? »

« - Ouais. » Répondit Heero. « - J'en ai déjà terminé une partie. »

« - Je n'ai même pas encore commencé les miens, sauf les maths, mais tu le sais déjà. Le reste est juste un peu de lecture de toute façon. Je vais probablement tout faire dimanche soir. »

« - Procrastination _**(1)**_. » Murmura Heero.

Duo se mit à rire. « - Je le sais. Je procède à la procrastination avec art. »

Alors que Duo continuait à parler tout au long du chemin vers le réfectoire, Heero se trouva progressivement à se détendre de plus en plus.

* * *

« - Où est Duo ? »

Quatre leva les yeux du livre qu'il étudiait. « - Il a dit quelque chose sur le dîner et a disparu. Il a pris sa carte d'identité avec lui donc il est probablement allé au réfectoire du campus. »

Hilde mordilla pensivement sa lèvre. « - Le réfectoire ? Pourquoi voudrait-il y aller ? »

Quatre haussa les épaules. « - Je ne suis pas sûr, mais il y est allé hier aussi. Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de cuisiner. »

« - Mais c'est mon tour de cuisiner. » Protesta Hilde. « - Il ne peut même pas utiliser la paresse comme excuse. Je ne comprends pas ce gars-là parfois. Toute l'année dernière il n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre de la nourriture infecte du réfectoire et comment ça lui tardait d'avoir son propre appartement pour cuisiner ses propres repas. Et maintenant que c'est le cas, que fait-il ? Il se dirige tout droit vers le réfectoire. »

« - Eh bien. » Fit simplement Quatre. « - Il faut en déduire qu'il n'y va pas pour la nourriture. »

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Hilde, s'asseyant à la table de sorte d'être au même niveau que les yeux de Quatre.

« - Eh bien, il a dit qu'il était intéressé par un gars de première année qu'il a rencontré à la bibliothèque... »

Hilde leva les mains. « - Cela explique tout, d'accord. Typique de Duo. »

« - Oh, voyons Hilde, sois gentille. » Protesta Quatre. « - Tu sais, il n'a pas eu de petit-ami depuis le lycée. »

« - Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il flirte tout le temps avec tout le monde. »

« - Je pense vraiment que cette fois c'est sérieux. » Dit Quatre.

Hilde réfléchit à cela. « - Tu sais, je pense que nous devrions rencontrer ce gars. Laissons-lui savoir que nous comptons protéger l'honneur de notre colocataire et tout ça. »

Quatre rigola. « - Je pense que ce n'est pas l'honneur de Duo qui aura besoin de protection. »

« - Mais sérieusement. » Dit Hilde. « - Tu n'es pas curieux ? »

« - Un peu. » Admit Quatre.

« - Bien alors. » Déclara Hilde. « - Que dis-tu de nous joindre à lui la prochaine fois, juste pour voir une idée d'à quoi ressemble ce gars. »

Quatre sourit. « - On dirait un plan. »

* * *

Quelque chose le piquait.

Duo émit un bruit irrité et chassa vaguement le contrevenant alors qu'il se retournait. La piqûre sur son doigt disparut, mais un instant plus tard, une voix retentit à son oreille. Une voix aigüe et extrêmement irritante.

« - Le soleil brille ! C'est une belle journée ! Bonjour, bonjour font les petits oiseaux. »

Duo gémit.

« - En fait. » Continua Hilde en reprenant une voix normale. « - Je devrais plutôt dire bon après-midi mais c'est un détail mineur. »

Duo se retourna pour regarder l'heure. Puis il tourna des yeux pitoyables vers sa colocataire. « - Hilde. » Gémit-il. « - Pourquoi est-ce que tu me réveilles ? C'est seulement midi. »

Hilde renifla. « - Seulement ! Seulement qu'il dit ! »

« - C'est dimanche. » Répliqua Duo. « - Je suis censé dormir. »

« - Je ne dors pas tout mon dimanche. » Contra-t-elle.

« - Tu ne dors jamais parce que tu es assez bête pour avoir pris un cursus scientifique et que tu as tous tes cours les matins. »

Elle lui donna un coup. « - Tu as juste la flemme ! Maintenant debout ! »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Eh bien, si tu ne te dépêches pas, nous ne pourrons pas nous rendre au réfectoire à temps pour voir ton petit-ami pour le déjeuner. »

« - Ce n'est pas encore mon petit-ami. » Murmura Duo.

« - Encore ? » Releva Hilde avec un air triomphant.

Duo plaqua sa main contre son front. Il avait vraiment besoin à ne pas ouvrir sa grande bouche quand il était à moitié endormi, des choses avaient tendances à sortir alors qu'il ne les dirait pas dans des circonstances ordinaires.

« - Oh, détends-toi Duo. » Dit Hilde en voyant sa réaction. « - Dans une situation de colocation comme celle-là, il n'y a pas vraiment de vie privée. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant. Je veux dire, la moitié de l'étage l'année dernière savait quand Quatre a commencé à sortir avec Trowa. »

« - C'est parce qu'ils étaient bruyants et les murs des dortoirs sont fins. » Murmura Duo.

« - J'ai des nouvelles pour toi, mon pote. Les murs de cet appartement ne sont pas plus épais. Et ma chambre est juste de l'autre côté du mur de la tienne, j'ai un intérêt direct dans ta vie amoureuse. »

En disant ces mots, elle se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte sans prendre la peine de refermer derrière elle. Duo gémit et prit son oreiller pour couvrir son visage. Il y avait des moments où il détestait vivre avec des femmes.

« - Allez ! » Cria Hilde depuis le salon. « - Lève-toi et dépêche-toi ! »

Se résignant à l'inévitable, Duo lutta pour sortir de son lit.

* * *

Heero fit une pause pour regarder autour de lui quand il entendit son nom crié à plein poumon. Il lui fallut un moment pour repérer celui qui l'appelait. Puis il vit Duo agitait frénétiquement la main vers lui.

« - Encore lui ? » Marmonna Wufei.

« - Et il n'est pas seul non plus. » Observa Heero qui ralentit son rythme pour permettre à Duo de le rattraper.

« - Salut Heero. » Salua Duo alors qu'il l'atteignait avec les deux autres. « - Nous avons voulu nous joindre à vous pour le petit-déjeuner. »

« - C'est le déjeuner. » Rectifia Wufei.

« - C'est le petit-déjeuner pour moi. » Déclara Duo. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, voici... » Il désigna un jeune homme blond à ses côtés. « - ... Quatre, un de mes colocataire. Quatre, voici Heero et lui c'est Wufei. Hilde, mon autre colocataire, devrait arriver dans une minute. Elle a rencontré un vieux copain qui travaille ici en tant que surveillant et s'est arrêtée pour discuter. »

Heero hocha distraitement la tête.

« - Elle est là. » Dit Duo en faisant signe à une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et courts. Elle trottina vers eux puis ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans le réfectoire.

« - Alors. » Commença Hilde. « - J'ai entendu dire que Duo et toi êtes de grands copains. » Sa question n'était pas clairement adressée à Heero ou Wufei et Heero n'était pas sûr s'il devait répondre ou pas. Heureusement, Duo le sauva.

« - Hey, Hilde. » Fit-il. « - Ils ont des brownies aujourd'hui. »

Les narines d'Hilde se gonflèrent et ses yeux brillèrent d'une étrange lueur. « - Au chocolat ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Duo tendit rapidement la main pour saisir le bras de Wufei, le tirant hors de la trajectoire d'Hilde alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table où se trouvait les brownies. « - Ne jamais, jamais se mettre entre cette femme et du chocolat. En fait, ne jamais se mettre entre une femme et du chocolat en général. »

« - Belle tentative, Duo. » Murmura Quatre. « - Mais tu sais que même le chocolat ne saura pas la distraire pour très longtemps. »

« - Impossible de reprocher à un mec d'essayer. » Murmura Duo en retour.

« - Est-il sain pour elle de commencer son repas avec un brownie ? » Demanda Heero.

Duo haussa les épaules. « - La vie est courte. Mange le dessert d'abord. »

Ils s'insérèrent dans la file menant au buffet et après une minute ou deux, Hilde vint les rejoindre en grignotant joyeusement un brownie. Elle se tourna immédiatement vers Wufei et commença à poser des questions sur ses cours et comment il profitait de sa première année à ce jour. Il lui répondit du bout des lèvres dans un premier temps, mais peu à peu il commença à s'attarder plus longuement sur les raisons d'essayer d'entrer dans une école de droit.

« - Alors Heero. » Dit Quatre. « - Duo m'a dit que tu étais un génie en informatique. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec ça ? »

Heero haussa les épaules. « - Je ne sais pas encore. »

Hilde porta presque immédiatement son attention sur lui, lui posant à son tour des questions sur ses cours et autres.

« - Alors, vas-tu prendre d'autres cours optionnel sur la littérature ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Heero renifla. « - Après la façon dont ça se passe avec celui-là ? Je ne crois pas. »

« - Mais tu as un beau tuteur maintenant. » Déclara ostensiblement Hilde. Puis elle donna un léger coup de coude à Duo qui le lui rendit plutôt sauvagement. Elle se tourna vers lui en grimaçant.

« - Ça suffit les enfants. » Siffla Quatre.

Ils se renfrognèrent, mais y consentirent et le reste du repas se passa plus ou moins sans incident.

* * *

« - Tu as bavardé avec Wufei. » Dit Duo à Hilde ce soir-là. Sa voix était à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'accusation.

« - Je ne savais pas qui était qui à première vue. » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « - Alors que tu as bien voulu présenter Quatre, il semblerait que tu m'as oublié. »

« - Et tu as naturellement supposé que c'était par Wufei que j'étais intéressé ? »

« - Eh bien, tu as dit qu'il était hot. C'était la seule description physique que j'avais. »

« - Cela aurait dû suffire. » Dit Duo. « - Tu sais quels sont mes goûts. »

« - Je pensais que des deux, Wufei était le plus hot. »

« - Pas du tout ! »

« - Ce n'est pas qu'Heero n'est pas beau, vois-tu, mais je pense que tu n'es pas du tout objectif à ce sujet. »

« - Tu... tu... » Balbutia Duo. Il abandonna finalement la parole et roula des yeux, faisant tournoyer son doigt près de sa tempe pour dire un symbolique 'tu es folle'.

« - Sérieusement ! » Dit Hilde.

« - Hilde, baby, tu es folle. Il n'existe aucun moyen que Wufei soit plus hot qu'Heero. »

« - Est-ce que vous discutez encore d'eux ? » Demanda Quatre depuis sa place habituelle à la table.

« - Quatre, départage-nous. » Suggéra Hilde. « - Qui penses-tu est le plus hot : Heero ou Wufei ? »

Quatre réfléchit à cela. « - Eh bien, ils ne sont pas Trowa alors je dirais aucun des deux. »

« - Quoi ? » S'écria Hilde.

« - Ce n'est pas une réponse ! » Protesta Duo. « - Arrête de jouer les innocents, ne t'avise pas de me dire que tu ne regardes pas les autres gars juste parce que tu as un petit-ami. »

« - Ouais. » Ajouta Hilde. « - Même si tu suis un régime, tu regardes encore le menu ! »

« - Ce n'est pas vraiment une ressemblance appropriée. » Déclara Quatre, réprobateur. « - Je maintiens ma réponse précédente. »

« - Oh, Quatre, cesse d'être un tel fichu diplomate ! » Dit Duo. « - Ne t'inquiète pas d'énerver l'un de nous, il suffit de dire ce que tu penses. »

« - J'ai dit ce que je pensais. » Dit obstinément Quatre.

« - Quatre ! »

_À suivre..._

_**(1) **_La **procrastination** (du latin _pro_ et _crastinus_ qui signifie « demain ») est une tendance à remettre systématiquement au lendemain des actions (qu'elles soient limitées à un domaine précis de la vie quotidienne ou non). Le « retardataire chronique », appelé **procrastinateur**, n'arrive pas à se « mettre au travail », surtout lorsque cela ne lui procure pas de satisfaction immédiate. _Source Wikipédia_


	5. Rivaux potentiels

_**BlueWolf : **Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aime cette histoire. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Welcome Distractions**

**Chapitre 5 : Rivaux potentiels**

**By Rapunzel4**

Les colocataires de Duo étaient étranges, décida Heero. Surtout la jeune fille, Hilde. Elle avait paru très... curieuse. Ça l'avait rendu nerveux en fait. Il pouvait voir comment Duo et elle s'entendaient bien cependant. Les bras croisés, il se demanda s'ils étaient en couple, mais il repoussa rapidement l'idée. Pour une raison quelconque, son esprit répugnait la possibilité que Duo soit déjà en couple avec quelqu'un.

_« __Hilde__ et lui ne peuvent pas être un couple. »_ Se dit-il. _« Leurs parents ne les laisseraient jamais vivre ensemble si c'était le cas. »_

Une partie de son esprit lui dit que son raisonnement était faux. Hilde était une adulte et si elle voulait vivre avec son petit-ami, il y avait peu de choses que ses parents pouvaient faire pour l'arrêter. Il ignora la petite voix et s'accrocha à son argument.

« - Excuse-moi. »

Heero leva les yeux vers une jeune fille vêtu d'une chemise orange et aux cheveux blonds. « - Oui ? »

« - Est-ce ta lessive ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant un sèche-linge.

Tardivement, Heero se rendit compte que pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, son linge était sec et qu'il était assis devant la machine arrêtée depuis cinq minutes. La jeune fille devait probablement attendre qu'un séchoir se libère. Marmonnant des excuses, il déversa rapidement ses vêtements dans le sac qu'il utilisait pour les transporter et sortit. Il était tellement énervé par la pensée qu'il était resté immobile avec le regard perdu dans un lieu public pendant il ne savait pas combien de temps qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de plier ses vêtements avant de les mettre dans le sac. _« Je le ferai quand je serais de retour dans ma chambre. »_ Se dit-il.

Il n'avait pas prévu le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour parvenir à sa chambre.

Il avait parcouru à peine quelques mètres en sortant de la laverie qu'il entendit un petit cri et un bruit. En se retournant, il vit une jeune fille vaguement familière à genoux sur le trottoir avec des vêtements éparpillés autour d'elle.

Soupirant d'agacement, Heero posa son sac et s'approcha pour l'aider.

« - Oh, je te remercie. » Dit-elle en lui souriant timidement. « - Je me suis cognée en sortant et mes vêtements sont tombés un peu partout. »

Heero grogna et saisit les vêtements rapidement pour les remettre dans le sac.

« - Dis. » Fit tout d'un coup la jeune fille. « - Je t'ai pas déjà vu ? »

Heero s'arrêta, un vêtement dans la main et la regarda fixement. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, tirés légèrement en arrière par deux petites tresses et des yeux bleus. Elle lui semblait un peu familière, mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'elle.

« - Je sais ! » Dit-elle. « - Tu vis dans mon immeuble, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai vu lors de la réunion d'orientation au début de l'année. »

Ah. Cela expliquait tout. Il était heureux qu'elle s'en souvienne, parce qu'il ne le faisait pas.

« - Je m'appelle Relena. » Dit-elle. « - Je vis au deuxième étage. Et tu es ? »

« - Heero. » Répondit-il.

Relena baissa les yeux et rougit soudainement. Heero la regarda fixement. Quel était le problème de la jeune fille ?

« - Um, Heero ? » Dit-elle. « - Tu peux poser ça maintenant. »

« - Hein ? » Pendant un instant, il fut perplexe. Puis il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte que le vêtement qu'il avait gardé dans la main durant leur conversation était un soutien-gorge. Un soutien-gorge rose à volants.

Avec un fort juron, Heero jeta la chose dans le panier comme si c'était un serpent venimeux. Son visage devint cramoisi et il se leva brusquement, saisit son propre sac de linge et fila.

Il n'alla pas très loin. Relena ramassa le reste de ses vêtements et le suivit. Quand il atteignit son immeuble, il remarqua qu'elle était derrière lui et lui tint poliment la porte ouverte.

« - Merci. » Dit-elle en lui souriant. « - C'était vraiment gentil de ta part de m'aider à ramasser tout mon linge. »

Heero haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi dire à ce sujet. « - Je dois y aller. » Murmura-t-il en s'éloignant.

« - Je te verrais plus tard ! » Cria-t-elle depuis le bout du couloir.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, Heero posa son sac sur le lit et l'ouvrit, se préparant à trier son linge. Il regarda à l'intérieur puis éclata en un flot de juron, dont certains étaient dirigés contre Duo et d'autres contre Relena.

Chaque vêtement dans le sac était froissé au-delà des mots.

* * *

« - Hey, Dorothy, tu sais ce mec mignon asiatique qui vit au rez-de-chaussée ? »

Dorothy ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son livre sur le gouvernement pour répondre à sa colocataire. « - Qu'en est-il de lui ? »

« - Eh bien, j'ai enfin réussi à lui parler ! »

« - Vraiment ? Tu as enfin réussi à établir une communication avec l'un des étudiants solitaires ? Comment ? »

Relena, qui était habituée à l'étrange choix de mot de Dorothy, continua avec enthousiasme. « - Il était à la laverie. Quand j'ai fait tomber mon sac, il m'a aidé à ramasser mes vêtements. Puis il m'a tenu la porte. N'est-il pas un gentleman ? »

Dorothy lança un regard sévère à sa colocataire. « - Tu n'as pas laissé tomber ton sac délibérément, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Quoi ? Bien sûr que non. J'étais seulement pressée de sortir de là et j'ai accidentellement cogné dans la porte alors qu'elle se refermait. »

Dorothy continua à la regarder, mais ne dit rien.

Relena remarqua le regard. « - Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! » Protesta-t-elle. « - C'est le genre de choses que tu ferais, pas moi ! »

Dorothy ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce point.

« - Il est vraiment mignon. » Poursuivit Relena, rêveuse. « - Mais il est un peu timide. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'interagir avec d'autres personnes. »

Elle manqua la légère lueur malveillante dans les yeux de Dorothy. « - Eh bien, nous allons devoir l'aider. »

* * *

« - Alors. » Dit Duo alors qu'Heero et lui se trouvaient à la bibliothèque. « - Tu as enfin quelque chose pour moi à te faire travailler, hein ? »

Heero fit une grimace. « - Je dois écrire une dissertation sur Don Quichotte. »

« - Ooh. » Fit Duo en grimaçant de façon spectaculaire. « - J'ai dû le lire. J'ai détesté. »

« - Eh bien, je suis en train de le haïr en ce moment. » Marmonna Heero. « - Et je ne sais pas par où commencer ma dissertation. »

« - As-tu un sujet ? Sais-tu ce que tu vas écrire ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Eh bien, c'est déjà une étape. » Lui dit Duo. « - Maintenant, si tu rencontres des difficultés, je peux te proposer un aperçu. Juste pour organiser les principaux points que tu souhaites couvrir dans chaque paragraphe. »

Heero prit une profonde inspiration, serra les dents et commença à écrire. Après quelques minutes, il poussa la feuille vers Duo. Ce dernier l'étudia.

« - Pas mal, pas mal. » Dit-il, encourageant. « - Toutefois, tu sembles dire exactement la même chose dans le quatrième paragraphe que ce que tu as écrit dans le troisième paragraphe. »

Avec un long soupir douloureux, Heero reprit la feuille et se mit à le rectifier. « Je dois écrire des choses à partir d'un fichu plan bancal. » Pensa-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? »

_« Allons, il ne faut pas s'énerver pour ça. »_ Se reprit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers Duo. _« Il a dû subir des jours de leçon de math tortueuse. Il est __juste que__ je subisse la même chose. » _

Après avoir lu le second essai, Duo semblait plus satisfait. « - Bien. Maintenant, passons au paragraphe introductif, qui est à mon avis, toujours le plus difficile. Il faut dire ce que tu vas dire. »

« - Dire ce que je vais dire ? » Répéta Heero, dubitatif.

« - Ouais. Le schéma de base de toute dissertation est le suivant : Dire ce que tu vas dire, le dire et puis dire ce que tu as dit. »

« - Ca semble plutôt redondant. » Marmonna Heero.

« - Hey, ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé ça, mon pote. Je le respecte juste. »

Heero hocha la tête et reprit son travail. Il avait à peine posé la mine de son stylo sur le papier qu'une voix appela son nom et lui fit relever de nouveau la tête.

« - Salut Heero ! » Dit une jeune fille alors qu'elle posait son sac à dos sur la table et s'asseyait en face d'eux.

« - Salut ! » Répondit vivement Duo. En ce qui concernait Heero, il se demandait _'Qui est-ce ?_'

L'esprit d'Heero était blanc. Il l'avait rencontré l'autre soir et il savait qu'elle vivait dans son immeuble mais quel était son nom déjà ?

« - Je suis Relena. » Dit-elle en tendant la main à Duo. « - Je vis dans le bâtiment d'Heero. »

« - Duo Maxwell. » Duo lui prit la main et la serra. « - Je travaille avec Heero sur des trucs de littérature et il m'aide avec les mathématiques. »

« - Oh. » Dit Relena. « - Si tu as besoin d'aide pour écrire des choses, Heero, je pourrais t'aider. Je suis en Relations Internationales, donc je dois écrire beaucoup. »

« - Vraiment ? » Dit Duo. « - Un de mes colocataire suit ce cursus. »

« - Lequel ? »

« - Quatre. Hilde est en scientifique. »

« - Quoi qu'il en soit. » Déclara Relena. « - Fais-le-moi savoir si tu as besoin d'aide. Ce serait beaucoup plus pratique de monter au deuxième étage plutôt que faire tout le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque. »

Duo se tourna vers Heero pour voir ce que serait son verdict. Heero hocha juste vaguement la tête.

« - D'accord alors ! » Fit Relena en lui souriant. « - Je te verrais aux dortoirs alors. »

Heero acquiesça de nouveau alors qu'elle partait puis se retourna pour regarder Duo. L'autre jeune homme avait l'air vaguement déçu, mais Heero se dit que c'était son imagination.

« - Je pense que ça suffit pour la journée. » Dit Duo. « - Que dirais-tu qu'on y travaille un jour sur deux ? Tu pourrais voir cette fille pour qu'elle t'aide avant de le rendre. Ça aide toujours. »

Heero hocha la tête et rassembla ses affaires. Alors que Duo lui disait au revoir et sortait, il eut vaguement l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pourquoi et comment, mais quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Ce ne fut que quand il descendit les marches de la bibliothèque qu'il trouva.

Duo n'avait pas dit ses mots habituels en partant, 'rendez-vous demain'.

_À suivre..._


	6. Attractions croissantes

**Welcome Distractions**

**Chapitre 6 : Attractions croissantes**

**By Rapunzel4**

Les cabines de douches fournissaient de beaux endroits pour penser, décida Heero. Personne ne vous dérangez et aussi longtemps que l'eau chaude ne manquait pas, vous pouviez rester pour une durée indéterminée. C'était une chance à saisir quand on vivait dans un dortoir où l'intimité était une illusion fragile.

En ce moment, il était debout sous la douche depuis cinq minutes sans rien faire d'autre que penser. Duo était très complexe et exigeait beaucoup de concentration. Il avait presque semblé... déçu de voir que Relena lui avait offert son aide cet après-midi. Dans un premier temps, il avait simplement pensé que Duo était déçu parce qu'Heero avait accepté l'aide de Relena plutôt que la sienne et qu'il n'aurait donc plus l'aide d'Heero en retour pour ses mathématiques. Maintenant, cependant, il commençait à se demander s'il y avait plus que cela.

Mais sûrement que Duo ne pouvait pas réellement apprécier lui donner des cours, n'est-ce pas ? Heero lui-même n'aimait pas particulièrement avoir à expliquer les choses plusieurs fois et être patient. Duo avait été la seule personne pour qui il avait été prêt à tenter l'expérience. Pourtant, cela ne signifiait pas que Duo ressentait la même chose. Il pouvait être une de ces personnes qui étaient faites pour l'enseignement.

Pourtant, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait semblé tellement en colère. Après tout, perdre un élève au profit d'un autre tuteur n'était pas une grosse affaire. Si Duo voulait vraiment aider les gens à apprendre, il ne manquait pas d'élève potentiel. Cela lui donnait une autre option à prendre en considération.

Heero tendit le bras vers sa bouteille de shampoing. Se versant une quantité généreuse dans sa paume, il commença à frotter son cuir chevelu en réfléchissant à cette dernière option. Était-il possible, vraiment possible que Duo...

Il retira ses mains de son cuir chevelu alors qu'il réfléchissait, mais il fut soudainement distrait en apercevant ses paumes. Elles étaient rouges et collantes...

Un hurlement furieux retentit dans les douches pour homme.

* * *

Relena était tranquillement assise dans sa chambre, en train de lire un chapitre de son livre de science politique. Elle aurait préféré aller se promener avec Dorothy mais n'avait pas pu. L'autre jeune fille avait mystérieusement disparue depuis plus d'une heure sans aucune explication sur l'endroit où elle allait. Elle n'avait pas de cours et il était trop tard pour qu'elle soit allée manger. Relena savait qu'elle était probablement quelque part dans le campus, en parfaite santé, mais il faisait nuit et elle estimait que c'était son devoir de colocataire de s'inquiéter un peu.

BAM ! BAM ! BAM !

Relena sursauta de surprise et laissa tomber son livre alors qu'une personne cognait contre sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir.

Heero se tenait devant sa porte, vêtu seulement d'une serviette et avec une expression furieuse.

« - Oh ! » Dit Relena en rougissant alors qu'elle voyait son torse encore couvert de gouttelettes d'eau. « - Heero. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« - Où est-elle ?! » Cria-t-il, semblant insensible à son observation.

« - Qui ? »

« - Ta colocataire ! Quand j'aurais mis la main sur elle... » Il laissa la menace s'estomper dans un grognement alors qu'il regardait vers le coin de chambre de Dorothy.

« - Elle est... dehors. » Dit Relena, n'ayant vraiment aucune idée de l'endroit où était sa colocataire. « - Pourquoi la cherches-tu ? Peut-être que je peux prendre un message... » Elle s'interrompit et fit silencieusement une prière de remerciement qu'il ne la regarde pas et ne remarque donc pas son visage rouge. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas la vue...

« - Dis-lui que si elle touche de nouveau à mon shampoing, c'est une femme morte ! »

« - Qu'a-t-elle fait à ton shampoing ? » Demanda Relena, surprise. Elle arracha ses yeux de son torse assez longtemps pour regarder sa tête et se rendit compte que ses cheveux étaient recouverts d'une substance rougeâtre et collante.

« - Elle l'a remplacé par du sirop contre la toux ! »

« - Non ! » S'écria Relena avec incrédulité. « - Elle n'aurait pas fait ça ! »

« - Comment expliques-tu cela ?! » Grogna-t-il, concentrant son attention sur elle assez longtemps pour mettre une bouteille de shampoing dans ses mains. Au dos de la bouteille, inscrit au marqueur permanent, se trouvait les initiales DC.

Prête à enlever tout blâme à sa colocataire, Relena chercha quelqu'un d'autre dans le bâtiment dont le nom commencé par un D. « - C'est peut-être Daniel au troisième étage. » Dit-elle.

« - Son nom est Roderick. »

« - Oh. »

Heero sembla enfin se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait à moitié nu dans le couloir qui se composait de plusieurs résidents féminin, dont certaines le regardaient ouvertement depuis le pas de leurs portes. « - Eh bien. » Murmura-t-il. « - Dis-lui juste de ne plus recommencer. »

« - Très bien. Je le ferais. »

Se détournant, Heero retourna vers les douches, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les regards admiratifs de ses camarades de dortoir féminin. Dès que la porte des toilettes se fut refermée derrière lui, Relena alla prendre quelques papiers sur son bureau pour s'éventer avec. Elle pouvait encore sentir son visage embrasé.

Une des filles qui se trouvait toujours sur le pas de sa porte, près de la chambre de Relena, se tourna vers sa colocataire. « - Tu vois ? » Dit-elle. « - Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait des avantages à vivre au même étage que les douches pour homme. »

* * *

« - A quoi diable pensais-tu ? »

Dorothy ferma la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers sa colocataire qui la regardait avec un air mi-abasourdi, mi-accusateur. « - Hein ? »

« - Faire ça à ce pauvre Heero. »

« - Oh. » Elle sourit. « - Donc il a utilisé le shampoing, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Donc, c'est toi. »

« - Oh oui. As-tu pu le lorgner à ta guise ? »

Relena ne répondit pas, mais la rougeur pourpre qui se propagea sur ses joues fut une réponse suffisante.

« - Tu n'as pas à me remercier. » Continua Dorothy avec désinvolture. « - A quoi servent les colocataires après tout ? »

* * *

Mettant sa serviette sur l'épaule, Wufei monta les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il devait toujours faire en sorte de prendre sa douche au moins une heure avant d'aller se coucher pour que ses cheveux sèchent correctement et comme il venait de terminer un de ses devoirs de littérature, maintenant semblait être le moment idéal. Il y avait seulement un petit problème.

« - Bon sang ! » Murmura-t-il en récupérant la bouteille de shampoing au fond de son casier. « - Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose. » Il aurait dû aller s'acheter une nouvelle bouteille de shampoing aujourd'hui, mais il avait complètement oublié.

Il songeait sérieusement à aller en acheter dans une supérette de nuit quand il remarqua que le casier d'Heero était légèrement ouvert. _« Heero ne m'en voudra pas si j'utilise un peu de son shampoing. »_ Décida-t-il.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le deuxième étage fut secoué par un cri furieux.

« - YUY ! »

La porte des douches pour hommes s'ouvrit et un Wufei en colère en sortit à grands pas, enveloppé dans une serviette et abandonnant des flaques d'eau par terre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cage d'escalier. « - Yuy, tu es un homme mort ! »

Deux jeunes filles étaient sorties voir ce qu'il se passait et le regardèrent passer devant elle, puis elles se regardèrent l'une et l'autre.

« - Ca fait deux fois en une nuit. » Dit l'une d'elle.

La seconde reporta son regard vers le couloir. « - Avoir laissé la porte ouverte n'était pas une si mauvaise idée au final. »

Sa colocataire hocha la tête avec ferveur.

* * *

Le lendemain...

« - Zut... » Marmonna Duo. « - Mon deal a été envoyé aux oubliettes en cinq minutes à peine. Ça doit être un nouveau record. »

Il soupira et se plongea dans ses notes de mathématiques à nouveau. Puisqu'Heero n'avait plus besoin de lui pour l'aider en littérature, Duo estimait que l'aide pour les mathématiques se terminait également. Alors, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'attendre Heero près de l'entrée de la bibliothèque comme il le faisait habituellement. Il était, cependant, parti s'installer à leur table habituelle une fois son travail terminé, juste au cas où. Il savait qu'Heero ne viendrait probablement pas, car, comme l'avait souligné Relena, monter les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage était plus facile que faire tout le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque. C'était un mince espoir, mais il s'y cramponnait néanmoins.

Il se sentait un peu en colère contre Relena même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Pourtant, le fait est qu'à cause d'elle, son temps avec Heero était susceptible de disparaitre de manière significative. Il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer, il avait encore l'intention d'aller manger au réfectoire plusieurs soirs par semaine. Il refusait d'abandonner Heero tant que ce dernier ne lui aurait pas fait comprendre que sa présence n'était pas désirée.

_« La seule raison pour laquelle il ne le fait pas, c'est probablement parce qu'il n'a pas compris que tu avais flashé sur lui. »_ Se rappela Duo. Bien qu'il aimait Heero, il était le premier à admettre que le japonais était l'une des personnes les plus complexes qu'il ait rencontrés et flirté avec. Cependant, cela était à son avantage, car une fois qu'Heero aurait compris que Duo était intéressé par lui, il était susceptible de s'enfuir en courant.

« - Putain ! » Marmonna Duo en frappant son poing contre le bureau. Il aurait aimé penser qu'Heero était gay, ou au moins bi, mais il savait que les chances étaient assez minces.

« - Des soucis avec tes maths ? »

Duo sursauta, mais quand il leva la tête vers le nouveau venu, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire. « - Heero ! Tu es venu ! »

« - Ouais. Désolé, je suis en retard. » Heero posa son sac et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir. « - Je suis allé voir mon professeur pour qu'il jette un œil à mon plan de dissertation comme tu me l'as dit. »

« - Et ? »

« - Et elle a dit que le plan était un bon début, mais que j'ai vraiment besoin de travailler le contenu de la dissertation. »

« - Eh bien, nous allons travailler là-dessus alors. » Dit Duo.

« - Qu'en est-il de ton devoir de math ? »

« - Oh, je l'ai presque fini. » Déclara Duo en agitant sa copie. « - Que dirais-tu de regarder mon devoir de mathématiques pendant que je regarde ce que tu as écrit de plus sur ta dissertation ? »

Heero accepta et ils échangèrent les feuilles. Duo conclut qu'il devait se forcer à se concentrer sur la copie d'Heero, mais il était trop occupé à crier victorieusement. Pour des raisons connues que de lui seul, Heero était revenu.

« - Il est bien. » Dit Heero et Duo se força à revenir dans le monde réel assez longtemps pour reprendre son devoir de math.

« - Merci. Ton professeur avait raison. Cela pourrait être encore amélioré. Tu as coupé certains points et il faut modifier les phrases commençant par 'Et'. Qui est ton professeur au fait ? »

« - Le professeur Mortle. » Répondit Heero.

« - Ah. » Fit Duo en hochant la tête. « - C'est elle qui utilise la règle de ne pas utiliser plus de quatre verbes 'être' par page, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Ouais. » Dit Heero lamentablement. « - Je déteste cette stupide règle. »

« - Moi aussi. » Déclara Duo. « - Je l'ai eu l'année dernière. » Il baissa la tête et se mit à souligner les erreurs grammaticales qu'Heero avait fait, mais il jetait parfois des regards à la dérobée au jeune homme assit à ses côtés.

Heero remarqua finalement son manège. « - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« - As-tu vu Relena pour qu'elle t'aide là-dessus ? » Demanda Duo négligemment.

« - Non. » Répondit Heero. « - Je ne préfère pas m'approcher de sa chambre pour le moment. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que si je le fais, je pourrais tuer sa colocataire. » Voyant le regard interrogateur de Duo, Heero lui fit un compte rendu de l'histoire du shampoing de la nuit précédente. Dès qu'il eut terminé, Duo rigola, essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

« - Ah, la vie de dortoir. » Dit-il en essuyant les larmes de joie de ses yeux. « - Ca me manque. Des trucs comme ça ne se font plus une fois qu'on emménage dans un appartement. »

« - Il me tarde d'avoir un appartement. » Dit Heero, mais il avait l'air moins en colère que quand il avait commencé son récit.

Duo lui sourit une fois de plus avant de revenir à la copie.

* * *

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu lui as pardonné ? » Demanda Wufei, regardant Heero comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. « - Cette maudite bonne femme a mis du sirop contre la toux dans ton shampoing et tu as déjà pardonné ? »

Heero haussa les épaules. « - Quand on repense à cela d'un point de vue détaché, c'est assez drôle. »

« - C'est drôle ! » Répéta Wufei.

« - Duo pense que c'était drôle. »

« - Je n'aime pas ce que pense Duo ! »

_« Moi si. »_ Pensa Heero, mais il s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit à voix haute. Wufei n'aurait pas écouté de toute façon, il était trop occupé à marmonner des choses sur Dorothy. Puis, lançant un dernier regard incrédule à son colocataire, il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Heero n'en fut pas perturbé. Il espérait pouvoir travailler sur sa dissertation et savoura le calme soudain. Ça lui donnait plus de temps pour réfléchir à Duo. Soudain, il constata que plusieurs de ses pensées semblaient tourner autour de ce particulier jeune homme. Cela durait depuis un certain temps et il ne s'en apercevait que maintenant.

Il lui avait fallu un moment pour rationaliser sur ses raisons de vouloir que Duo continue à lui donner des cours. Dans un premier temps, il avait mis cela sur le compte de la blague de Dorothy, mais ce n'était pas ça. Il aurait très bien pu travailler avec Relena dans sa propre chambre ou la salle commune. Puis il s'était dit que Duo était un étudiant de deuxième année et qu'il avait donc dû écrire plein de dissertation, de sorte qu'il avait plus d'entrainement. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait exact parce que Relena avait dû écrire pas mal de dissertation durant ses études secondaires.

Maintenant, alors qu'il ressassait tout ça, il se rendit compte qu'après avoir exclu tout cela, il restait une raison très simple de continuer à aller à la bibliothèque. Il appréciait simplement la compagnie de Duo. Il était le premier à admettre qu'il n'était pas une personne sociale par nature, mais près de Duo, il se trouvait à parler plus qu'il le faisait d'habitude. Il souriait plus aussi...

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Relena, il la connaissait à peine. Cependant, il avait toujours été mal à l'aise avec les filles. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à elles et il gardait le sentiment qu'elles attendaient quelque chose de lui, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas offrir. Parfois, il ressentait que Duo attendait quelque chose de lui également, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Soupirant, Heero se leva et alla vers son ordinateur pour travailler sur son infernale dissertation. _« Après tout, je dois donner quelque chose à lire à Duo demain. » _

_À suivre..._


	7. Interludes pacifiques

**Welcome Distraction**

**Chapitre 7 : Interludes pacifiques**

**By Rapunzel4**

Alors que le trimestre avançait, le temps se refroidit progressivement. Heero commençait vraiment à apprécier le conseil de Duo d'acquérir un manteau chaud. Bientôt, le grand imperméable commença à devenir comme un prolongement de son corps alors qu'il devait toujours le porter. La plupart des résidents du dortoir avaient découverts, à leur grande déception, que les chauffages fonctionnés dans les chambres de façon sporadique, voire pas du tout. Cela ne gêna pas Wufei qui était habitué à vivre dans un climat froid. Il laissait la fenêtre ouverte toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit, malgré les tentatives d'Heero pour la fermer. Il s'était même levé pour l'ouvrir en plein milieu de la nuit, ce qui avait fait gelé Heero et souhaité pouvoir qu'on le laisse dormir dans la salle commune. La seule bonne chose, c'était que le temps donnait une excuse encore plus valable pour aller à la bibliothèque qui était chauffée.

Assit aux côtés de Duo dans la bibliothèque, Heero avait dû mal à partir malgré que sa dissertation atteigne presque la perfection et que Duo avait presque terminé tous ses devoirs. S'appuyant en arrière dans sa chaise, il regarda par la fenêtre pendant un moment puis jura violemment.

« - Quel est le problème ? » Demanda Duo.

Heero désigna la fenêtre. « - Il pleut. »

Duo suivit son regard vers les nuages sombres à l'extérieur et les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du ciel. « - Ah oui. » Dit-il simplement.

« - Tu es terriblement calme à ce sujet. » Fit remarquer Heero, d'une voix plutôt irritée.

Duo haussa juste les épaules. « - A quoi t'attendais-tu ? L'hiver est proche. »

« - Il vient un peu trop vite pour moi. » Marmonna Heero.

« - Quel est le problème, Heero ? C'est juste un peu d'eau. »

« - Je n'ai pas de parapluie. » Admit Heero à contrecœur. « - Au moment où j'atteindrais les dortoirs, je serais trempé et gelé et la chambre sera comme une glacière, car le chauffage ne marche pas et Wufei insiste toujours pour garder la fenêtre ouverte même si je lui demande le contraire. »

Duo écouta sa diatribe en silence. « - Oh. » Fut tout ce qu'il dit quand Heero eut terminé. Il resta assit à regarder le ciel gris comme s'il contemplait quelque chose. Puis il se tourna vers Heero et sourit. « - J'ai un parapluie. » Dit-il. « - Je peux rentrer avec toi. »

« - Merci. » Dit Heero. « - Mais je pense que je vais rester ici où il fait chaud pendant un certain temps. »

« - Ça ne marchera pas. » Protesta Duo. « - Ils vont fermer la bibliothèque dans quelques heures et la seule salle de lecture qu'ils laissent ouvert n'est pas chauffée. Dis, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas chez moi ? Le chauffage de notre appartement fonctionne très bien et si Quatre est déjà rentré, il va être allumé à fond. Il déteste le froid. »

Heero ne mit que quelques secondes à réfléchir. Étant donné qu'il avait le choix entre retourner dans sa chambre d'étudiant froide et écouter Wufei renchérir sur l'injustice actuelle perpétré par telle personne, ou aller chez Duo où il faisait chaud, la décision n'était pas difficile à prendre. « - Ça serait super. »

« - Génial ! » Fit Duo en lui souriant. « - Allons-y alors ! »

* * *

« - Nous sommes rentrés ! » Cria Duo alors qu'il faisait entrer Heero dans l'appartement et fermait la porte derrière lui.

« - Nous ? » Fut la réponse provenant de quelque part à l'intérieur. Un instant plus tard, Hilde apparut et regarda curieusement les deux jeunes hommes en train de retirer leurs manteaux. « - Eh bien, bonjour Heero. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. »

« - Son colocataire est un pingouin apparemment. » Dit Duo. « - J'ai décidé de prendre pitié de lui et lui offrir un endroit chaud pour se détendre ce soir. »

« - Ah. » Fit Hilde en hochant la tête de compréhension. « - Eh bien, fait comme chez toi, Heero. » Et sur ce, elle disparut dans une pièce.

Heero se retourna vers Duo, le regardant avec confusion. « - Un pingouin ? »

« - C'est comme ça que nous appelons les gens qui semblent prospérer dans le froid. Quatre, c'est tout le contraire. Il ne semble jamais à l'aise s'il fait moins de vingt-cinq degrés à l'extérieur. »

« - Et quel est le nom pour des gens comme ça ? »

« - Eh bien, c'est Hilde qui a eu l'idée du surnom de 'pingouin' et je ne sais pas vraiment si elle a un surnom pour leurs contraires. Elle appelle Quatre 'Monsieur-je-gèle-à-vingt-cinq-degrés', mais je ne pense pas que ce soit individuel. »

« - Vingt-deux ! » Cria Quatre depuis une pièce. « - C'est vingt-deux degrés, pas vingt-cinq ! Je suis un peu plus endurci que ça ! »

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es encore une lavette. » Répliqua Hilde froidement depuis la pièce voisine.

Duo ricana. « - Ils se chicanent comme ça depuis des mois maintenant. Au point qu'ils n'arrivent même pas à rester dans la même pièce. »

« - Tu as des colocataires étranges. » Dit Heero.

« - Eh bien, cela veut dire que je leur conviens. » Dit Duo avec un sourire imperturbable. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'es pas exactement le mieux placé pour parler. Je pense que Wuffy pourrait avoir une case ou deux en moins. »

Heero eut un petit rire à cela. « - Ne le laisse jamais t'entendre l'appeler comme ça. »

« - Oh, je n'ai aucune intention de laisser cela se produire. J'invente de très bons surnoms quand je le vois. » Duo le conduisit vers un canapé plutôt confortable. « - Assis-toi. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

« - Non merci. » Déclara Heero. « - Avec toute cette pluie, je pense que j'ai eu tout le liquide que je voulais. »

« - Comme tu veux. » Dit Duo. « - Je vais faire un chocolat chaud. »

« - Pendant que tu y es... » Fit la voix d'Hilde depuis l'autre pièce. « - Fais-moi en un aussi, veux-tu ? »

« - Ouais, bien sûr. » Répondit Duo. « - Quatre, tu en veux un ? »

« - Non, merci ! J'ai déjà un peu de thé. »

« - Ah oui, le thé. Bien sûr. » Dit doucement Duo pour lui-même. Voyant Heero lui lancer un regard interrogateur, il sourit et expliqua : « - Il semble que c'est tout ce qu'il boit. »

Bientôt, Duo revint vers le canapé avec une tasse fumante à la main. « - Hilde ! » Appela-t-il. « - Ton chocolat chaud est sur le comptoir ! »

« - Je viens le chercher dans quelques minutes ! » Dit Hilde.

« - Mieux vaut ne pas attendre aussi longtemps. » Renchérit Quatre. « - Il peut cesser d'être un chocolat chaud et devenir un chocolat froid. »

« - C'est quand même du chocolat ! » Dit fermement Hilde.

« - Pour elle, c'est tout ce qui importe. » Dit Duo à Heero. « - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour le reste de l'après-midi ? »

Heero haussa les épaules. « - Je ne sais pas. »

« - Oh, tu es vraiment utile. » Dit sarcastiquement Duo. « - Qu'est-ce que tu fais habituellement ? »

« - Je fais mes devoirs. »

« - Ennuyeux ! » Dit Duo.

« - Qu'est-ce qui est ennuyeux ? » Demanda Quatre alors qu'il pénétrait dans le salon, ses pantoufles frottant contre le tapis.

« - Faire ses devoirs. » Déclara Duo.

« - Ah. » Répondit Quatre. « - Je viens juste de terminer les miens. Ça ne vous dérange pas si je monte un peu le chauffage ? Il fait froid. »

« - Il ne fait pas froid, Quatre ! Les fenêtres sont pleines de buée, pour l'amour de dieu ! »

« - Bien, bien. » Dit Quatre en s'asseyant en face d'eux. « - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« - Nous essayons de décider quoi faire. » Répondit Duo.

« - Nous pouvons jouer à un jeu. » Suggéra Quatre. « - Pas un poker. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant le regard de Duo.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le poker ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Rien sauf si tu joues avec Duo. Il va te plumer, car il insiste toujours pour miser de l'argent. Et il gagne toujours. »

« - Tout comme tu gagnes toujours à Risk ? » Demanda ostensiblement Duo.

« - Que diriez-vous d'un jeu neutre comme le Scrabble ? » Suggéra Quatre.

« - Heero ? » Duo le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« - C'est bon. » Déclara Heero. En vérité, il n'avait jamais vraiment joué au Scrabble avant.

« - Génial ! » Dit Duo. « - Hey, Hilde baby, tu veux jouer ? » Appela-t-il.

« - Bien sûr. » Déclara Hilde en apparaissant dans le salon et prenant une chaise au passage pour l'approcher.

Quatre alla chercher le jeu quelque part dans un placard et Heero essaya de comprendre comment ça se jouait alors qu'il les regardait le mettre en place. Quinze minutes plus tard, il pensait avoir plus ou moins compris. Il pensait aussi qu'il aurait pu faire une erreur en acceptant de jouer. Ce que Quatre appelait un 'jeu neutre' était en passe de devenir une bataille féroce.

« - Xenia n'est pas un mot ! » Protesta Quatre.

« - Tu dis ça parce que c'est sur un score qui compte triple ! » Contra Hilde.

« - Duo, Xenia est un mot ? » Demanda Quatre.

« - Eh bien, selon mes cours, oui. C'est une ancienne coutume grecque pour accueillir les visiteurs. »

« - Non, pas du tout ! » Dit Hilde. « - C'est une plante hybride. »

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois pendant un moment puis ils crièrent à l'unisson 'Dictionnaire !'. Bientôt, Hilde posait un vieux dictionnaire sur la table et le feuilleta.

« - Je maintiens que ce n'est pas un mot. » Grommela Quatre.

« - Je pense que ça l'est et c'est moi le linguiste ici. » Contra Duo.

« - Ha ! » Cria Hilde triomphalement. « - J'ai trouvé ! Messieurs, lisez ceci et pleurez ! » Et elle leur tendit le dictionnaire, l'index planté fermement sur la définition en question.

« - Merde. » Murmura Quatre en lisant. « - Seule une scientifique pourrait penser à ça. »

« - Permets-moi de compter mes points. » Hilde avait un air incroyablement satisfait alors qu'elle marquait joyeusement ses trente points sur la feuille de pointage.

« - Rigole tant que tu le peux, baby. » Dit Duo. « - J'ai un compte à régler là. »

Et le régler, il le fit. À la fin du jeu, Duo et Hilde étaient à égalité. Quatre semblait être content d'être à la troisième place tandis qu'Heero avait une centaine de point d'écart avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

« - Eh bien, ça craint d'être toi, Heero. » Déclara Hilde, se complaisant dans sa victoire partagée.

« - Sois gentil, Hilde. » Gronda Quatre. Puis il se tourna vers Heero et lui dit : « - Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. »

« - La prochaine fois... » Répéta lentement Heero.

Duo, qui rangeait les lettres dans le sac, fit une pause pour lancer un coup d'œil à Heero avec espoir. « - Eh bien, tu viendras jouer avec nous de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Heero réfléchit pendant une minute. Il pouvait passer du temps dans sa chambre pleine de courant d'air avec son colocataire semi-antisocial ou venir traîner dans l'appartement de Duo et s'amuser avec. « - Bien sûr. » Dit-il. « - Mais ça te dérange si j'emmène Wufei aussi ? Il a besoin de sortir plus. »

« - Heero, mon pote, je ne peux rien te refuser. » Dit gaiement Duo. « - Emmène-le si tu veux, s'il est prêt à passer du temps parmi nous, païens malpoli. Je sais qu'il n'a pas une très haute opinion de moi, mais s'il veut venir, emmène-le. »

« - Il ne pourra probablement pas venir de toute façon. » Murmura Heero. « - Il sera trop occupé à étudier pour les examens. »

Hilde et Quatre hochèrent la tête de compréhension et commencèrent à parler des examens. Duo leur jeta un regard sinistre. « - Examens. » Répéta-t-il. « - Ils sont dans moins de deux semaines. Cela signifie que le trimestre est presque fini. »

« - Je sais. » Dit Heero. « - Il me tarde que ce soit terminé. Plus de fichu dissertations. »

« - Plus de devoirs de mathématiques. » Dit Duo d'une voix sourde. Ce qui surprenait Heero, qui aurait pensé que Duo serait plus qu'heureux de terminer ses cours de maths. Puis il comprit. Plus de cours de math signifiait plus de cours de rattrapage également.

Presque avant qu'il sache ce qu'il pensait, Heero s'entendit dire : « - Hé, Duo. Je me suis inscrit à un cours d'anthropologie le trimestre prochain, qui me demande d'écrire un papier à la fin. Je sais que tu n'auras plus de mathématiques pour que je t'aide en retour, mais ça te dérangerait de me donner quelques conseils ? »

C'était incroyable de voir comment Duo pouvait rapidement faire la transition entre morosité et gaieté. « - Bien sûr, j'aimerais ! »

* * *

« - Stupide morceau de ferraille ! »

Heero ignora son colocataire. Wufei jurait contre sa valise depuis une bonne demi-heure et aussi loin qu'Heero pouvait dire, ça n'aidait pas du tout. « - Tu as trop de choses là-dedans. » Dit-il pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois.

« - J'ai emballé tout ce qu'il faut et pas plus. » Répondit Wufei avec agacement. « - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore fait ta valise ? Tu sais qu'ils vont fermer le campus pour les vacances d'hiver dès après-demain. »

« - Je sais. » Répondit Heero. « - Mais j'ai un examen demain. Étudier est plus important que mes valises. »

« - Si tu dois étudier pour ton examen, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas alors ? » Demanda Wufei.

Heero laissa l'irritation transperçait dans sa voix alors qu'il répondait : « - Parce qu'une certaine personne continue à faire beaucoup de bruit et à pester contre sa valise parce qu'elle ne se ferme pas et que je ne peux pas me concentrer ! »

« - Essaye de t'asseoir dessus. »

Heero et Wufei se tournèrent tous les deux vers la porte où se tenait Duo, les regardant avec un léger amusement.

« - Comment es-tu entré ? » Demanda Wufei.

Duo haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « - L'un des résidents m'a laissé entrer, j'étais en route pour la gare pour rentrer à la maison pour les vacances, mais je me suis arrêté pour donner quelque chose à Heero. »

« - Qu'est-ce ? » Demanda Heero.

Duo se pencha et récupéra un paquet assez volumineux qu'il avait posé dans le couloir et le tendit à Heero. « - Vas-y, ouvre-le. » Dit-il alors qu'Heero le fixait simplement.

Heero ouvrit et trouva une grande couette duveteuse.

« - C'est pour que tu ne congèles pas la nuit. » Dit Duo. « - Joyeux Noël. »

Heero resta sans voix pendant un moment. « - Merci. » Dit-il finalement.

Duo lui sourit. « - De rien. Passez de bonnes vacances vous deux ! » Et sur ce, il partit, sa tresse se balançant derrière lui alors qu'il s'éloignait.

« - Merde. » Murmura Heero en le regardant partir. « - Je n'ai même pas pensé à lui prendre quelque chose. »

« - Tu as pensé à prendre quelque chose pour personne. » Souligna Wufei. « - Même pas pour cette fille du deuxième étage avec sa colocataire démoniaque qui t'a donné des bonbons. »

« - C'est différent. » Murmura Heero sans vraiment prêter attention.

Wufei secoua la tête à son compagnon de chambre distrait et se tourna vers sa valise. « - S'asseoir dessus, hein ? Voyons voir si ça fonctionne. » Fermant le couvercle autant qu'il put, il s'assit dessus. Effectivement, son poids força le haut de la valise à s'affaisser et il fut en mesure de faire mettre les verrous en place. « - Enfin ! » Fit-il en se redressant. « - Eh bien, si je ne pars pas très vite, je vais rater mon avion. Je te verrais en Janvier. »

« - Bye. Passe de bonnes vacances. » Dit Heero, faisant écho aux paroles de ses camarades de dortoir qui fusaient depuis quelques heures. Puis Wufei partit et Heero resta seul.

_À suivre..._


	8. Prendre des décisions irréfléchies

**Welcome Distractions**

**Chapitre 8 : Prendre des décisions irréfléchies**

**By Rapunzel4**

Ses vacances d'hiver se passèrent sans incident. Sa famille ne s'était jamais préoccupé de célébrer Noël, ce qui signifiait qu'Heero avait passé les trois semaines à se prélasser sans rien faire. À la fin des vacances, il se demandait si sortir de son esprit était une option viable si ça lui permettait d'échapper à l'ennui. Donc, il fut bien content de retourner à l'école et dans son dortoir maintenant familier.

Son retour ne fut pas aussi paisible qu'il l'avait envisagé. Le voyage de retour se déroula assez bien après avoir fait ses adieux à sa famille. Toutefois, dès qu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il se retrouva immédiatement confronté à un Wufei en colère.

« - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas verrouillé la porte avant de partir ? » Demanda Wufei.

« - Mais je l'ai fait. » Protesta Heero.

« - Alors, comment expliques-tu le fait que quand je suis rentré, non seulement la porte était ouverte; mais la moitié de la pièce a été entièrement recouverte de papier toilette ! »

Heero le regarda bouche bée. « - Quoi ? Attends une minute, tu ne penses surement pas que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec cela. »

Wufei fit un geste de dégoût avec ses mains. « - Je sais exactement qui l'a fait ! Elle a laissé ses initiales partout sur le papier toilette même sur celui humide qui est collé au plafond ! »

Soudain, Heero sut avec une parfaite certitude ce qui s'était passé. « - Qu'as-tu fait pour énerver Dorothy ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Rien ! » Cria Wufei. « - C'est une folle, une salope vindicative ! »

« - Cela implique qu'elle a subi quelque chose pour être vindicative. » Fit remarquer Heero.

« - Je n'ai fait que laisser une note sur sa porte en lui disant ce que je pensais de son petit tour avec le shampoing. »

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda Heero. « - Ce n'était pas dirigé contre toi. J'étais sa cible. »

« - Mais j'en ai souffert aussi ! »

Heero ne put pas s'empêcher de faire remarquer : « - Eh bien, à qui la faute ? Si tu m'avais demandé avant d'utiliser mon shampoing, je t'aurais dit de ne pas le faire. »

« - Est-ce que tu es en train défendre cette femme démoniaque ? »

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de la défendre. » Fit remarquer sèchement Heero. « - Il me semble qu'elle se débrouille bien pour le faire elle-même. »

« - Elle ne s'en tirera pas comme ça ! » Jura Wufei. Levant le poing vers le plafond, il cria : « - Femme ! Tu viens de déclarer la guerre ! »

Heero soupira, souhaitant pouvoir être ailleurs plutôt qu'ici avec son colocataire fou. « - Wufei, je doute qu'elle puisse t'entendre. Elle ne vit même pas dans la chambre du dessus. »

« - Ca n'a pas d'importance. » Dit Wufei. « - Elle saura bien assez tôt. »

Heero lança un coup d'œil méfiant à Wufei, mais finit par abandonner de vouloir savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son colocataire.

* * *

Vu que Wufei était déjà sur place quand il était revenu, la chambre était une glacière comme d'habitude. Heero se trouva heureux du cadeau de Noël de Duo et il l'installa sur son lit avant de commencer à défaire ses bagages, car il n'avait aucun endroit où fuir. La bibliothèque était encore fermée et Heero ne savait pas exactement quand Duo reviendrait à son appartement. Il fut très heureux lorsque le premier jour des classes arriva.

Ce lundi après-midi le trouva dans la bibliothèque comme d'habitude. Il n'avait aucune idée si Duo serait là ou pas, car il ne connaissait pas l'emploi du temps du jeune homme et Duo travaillait en dehors de ses cours. Cependant, il s'installa à leur table habituelle et se mit à attendre. Bientôt, ses efforts furent récompensés.

« - Salut Heero, comment s'est passé tes vacances ? »

Il leva les yeux et sourit légèrement alors que Duo tirait une chaise et s'installait à ses côtés. « - Ennuyantes. Comment était les tiennes ? »

« - Génial ! Pas assez longue cependant. Elles ne le sont jamais. »

Heero haussa les épaules à cela. Il avait pensé que les vacances étaient trop longues, mais il savait que d'autres personnes penseraient qu'il était un peu bizarre.

« - Alors. » Dit Duo. « - Tu as déjà des cours sur lesquels travailler ? »

« - Pas encore. » Déclara Heero. « - Je suis venu ici pour me détendre. »

Les mots lui semblaient idiots, mais il n'y avait rien d'idiot à propos du sourire qu'ils apportèrent sur le visage de Duo.

* * *

La première semaine de cours se passa plus ou moins sans incident. Lorsqu'on y réfléchissait par la suite, Heero jurait alors que c'était tout simplement un faux sentiment de sécurité. Il travaillait beaucoup. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux jusqu'à la nuit du jeudi.

* * *

« - S'il te plait ? » Relena leva un regard d'espoir vers lui, ses yeux brillants légèrement.

Heero secoua la tête. « - Je ne suis pas vraiment un amateur de fête. »

« - Mais c'est juste pour cette fois. » Supplia Relena. « - S'il te plait ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller seule et Dorothy dit qu'elle ne peut pas venir. »

« - Je vais y réfléchir. » Déclara Heero à contrecœur, plus pour se débarrasser d'elle qu'autre chose.

Relena sourit et le remercia abondamment, ce qui fit qu'Heero se sentit légèrement coupable. Visiblement, elle supposait que 'je vais y réfléchir' signifiait 'oui'. Heero, cependant, était toujours tourné vers une réponse négative. Il poussa un profond soupir, les femmes étaient des créatures étranges.

« - Que voulait-elle ? » Demanda Wufei quand Heero revint dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

« - Elle veut que j'aille à une fête d'une des confréries avec elle demain soir. » Dit-elle.

« - Pourquoi toi ? Pardonne-moi de te le dire, tu n'es pas du genre à être intéressé par cela. »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Dit Heero en prenant un livre sur son étagère et en le posant sur le bureau. Le bruit sourd qu'il fit quand il atterrit contribua à atténuer sa frustration. « - Comme tu le dis, je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui va à ces trucs, mais elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas y aller seule. »

Wufei hocha la tête. « - Bon raisonnement. Les femmes ne devraient pas aller seules aux fêtes de ce genre. »

« - Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Eh bien, c'est dangereux. » Dit Wufei en le regardant comme si c'était une évidence. « - Il suffit de penser à ce sujet, une femme seule au milieu d'un groupe de jeune homme, dont la plupart auront bu, ça sonne comme une menace pour moi. »

Heero se mordit la lèvre d'inquiétude. Il ne connaissait pas très bien Relena, mais il n'avait certainement pas de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Il ne voulait pas que quelque chose de mal lui arrive.

« - Penses-tu vraiment qu'il y a un danger ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Il y a toujours un certain danger. » Dit Wufei. « - Quant à combien, je ne peux pas te dire. »

Heero continua de se mordiller la lèvre alors qu'il réfléchissait à ses options. Puis, prenant sa décision, il sortit de sa chambre et monta les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre 210 puis se raidit. « - Salut, Relena ? J'ai pris ma décision... »

* * *

Lorsque le vendredi soir arriva, Heero se retrouva à souhaiter de ne pas avoir eu à ressentir le besoin d'être si chevaleresque. Sa tête pulsait au rythme de la musique forte et il ne pouvait pas dire si la salle vibrait également au rythme ou s'il avait simplement trop bu. Probablement la dernière option, décida-t-il vaguement, car il avait perdu le nombre exact de verre qu'il avait bu. Relena avait repéré plusieurs jeunes filles de son dortoir et l'avait abandonné dès le début pour aller les retrouver. Elle était actuellement au milieu d'elles en train de rire bruyamment. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas besoin de sa présence et il pouvait partir sans se sentir coupable.

Trébuchant vers la porte, Heero rencontra un souffle d'air froid. Dans sa stupidité sans fin, il avait négligé d'emporter un manteau avec lui et il frissonna violemment. Une fois dehors dans le froid, il souhaitait presque retourner dans l'environnement étouffant de la maison de la confrérie.

Heero tituba vers ce qu'il croyait être la direction des dortoirs. Le plus tôt il serait rentré et au chaud dans son lit, mieux ça serait. Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas être en mesure d'aller bien loin. Le monde semblait se balancer autour de lui et il se sentait nauséeux. Vaguement, il se demanda s'il était possible que ses symptômes apparaissent juste parce qu'il marchait. Il décida que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le savoir et s'arrêta de marcher pour s'appuyer contre un arbre.

Il ne se souvenait pas s'être assit, mais il était cependant bel et bien assit quand une voix surprise le ramena dans le monde réel. « - Heero ? » Levant les yeux, il vit Hilde penché sur lui. « - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« - Je marchais vers le dortoir, mais je me suis sentis malade. » Répondit vaguement Heero.

Hilde le regarda d'un air interrogateur puis se retourna et cria par-dessus son épaule. « - Duo ! Viens ici ! »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Fit Duo en s'approchant, suivit par Quatre et un jeune homme inconnu. Quand il vit Heero assit contre l'arbre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « - Heero ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

« - Il est ivre. » Dit simplement Hilde. « - Très ivre si je crois ce que je vois. Trowa, pourquoi ne pas l'examiner vu que tu es en médecine. »

Le jeune homme inconnu répliqua : « - Médecine vétérinaire, tu veux dire. J'étudie les animaux. »

« - Les animaux, les étudiants en état d'ébriété, je vois très peu de différence. »

Trowa s'agenouilla en face d'Heero, les yeux verts l'examinant avec attention derrière une mèche de cheveux impressionnante. « - Eh bien, Hilde, je suis d'accord avec toi. Il est ivre. Cependant, il ne semble pas faire l'un des symptômes d'un coma éthylique. » Il s'adressa ensuite à Heero. « - Rentre chez toi et dors. Tu te détesteras demain, mais tu iras bien. »

« - Il ne peut pas renter aux dortoirs. » Dit Duo. « - On ne peut tout simplement pas se présenter aux dortoirs en état d'ébriété. Le responsable de son étage va l'envoyer tout droit au service des Affaires judiciaires estudiantines. »

« - C'est seulement s'il se fait prendre. » Déclara Hilde.

« - Ouais, bien sûr, il va tranquillement retourner dans sa chambre sans se faire prendre alors qu'il est trop ivre pour marcher de lui-même. »

Heero appuya sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre et ferma les yeux. Peut-être que s'il ne pouvait pas voir le monde tanguer, ça cesserait de tourner.

« - Pourquoi ne pas le ramener à la maison avec nous ? » Suggéra Duo. « - En supposant qu'il veut venir bien sûr. Il peut dormir sur le canapé. »

« - Mais Duo. » Contra Hilde. « - Tu comptais dormir sur le canapé parce que Trowa vient dormir aussi. »

« - Pourquoi est-ce que je n'irais pas dormir chez Trowa finalement et Heero pourra prendre mon lit. » Suggéra Quatre.

« - Es-tu sûr ? » Demanda Hilde. « - Son appartement est un peu éloigné maintenant. »

« - Ce n'est pas grave. » Déclara Quatre gaiement. « - C'est une belle nuit pour une promenade, n'est-ce pas Trowa ? »

Trowa fit un bruit affirmatif.

« - Eh bien alors, bonne nuit vous deux. » Dit Duo.

Les au revoir furent échangés et les deux jeunes hommes partirent dans la direction opposée. Quelqu'un se pencha sur lui et Heero ouvrit un œil pour voir Duo. « - Viens mon pote. » Dit-il en prenant le bras d'Heero et le mettant autour de son cou pour l'aider à se redresser. « - Pourquoi ne pas venir passer la nuit chez moi, hein ? »

« - D'accord. » Marmonna Heero.

* * *

« - Dieu merci, nous vivons au premier. » Haleta Duo. « - Je ne voudrais pas avoir à monter les escaliers avec lui dans cet état. »

« - Moi non plus. » Déclara Hilde de l'autre côté d'Heero. Poussant la porte de leur appartement, ils réussirent à manœuvrer l'homme à demi-inconscient à travers la porte et dans le salon. « - Maintenant, allons le mettre dans ton lit, vite. » Voyant le regard aigu de Duo, elle ajouta. « - Pas comme ça, pervers ! »

Balloté entre eux deux, la tête pendante, Heero était vraiment un spectacle pathétique. Ça n'aida pas beaucoup quand il leva la tête et gémit : « - Je vais être malade. »

« - Nouvelle destination ! » Dit Duo, se hâtant de faire marcher sa charge vers la salle de bain.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de mettre Heero en face des toilettes qu'il tomba à genoux et commença à vomir. Duo s'agenouilla à ses côtés, lui frottant le dos avec douceur tandis qu'Hilde regardait le spectacle avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

« - Quelle belle façon de terminer la nuit. » Dit-elle ironiquement.

« - Hilde, va te coucher. » Dit Duo. « - Je vais m'occuper du reste maintenant. »

« - D'accord. » Déclara Hilde et elle se retira dans sa chambre.

Heero, qui avait fini de vomir pour le moment, se redressa et s'affala contre Duo.

« - Comment te sens-tu, mon pote ? » Demanda Duo, inquiet.

« - Je me sens comme de la merde. » Murmura-t-il.

« - Je ne suis pas surpris. » Déclara Duo. « - Penses-tu avoir terminé de vomir pour l'instant ? »

« - Ouais. »

« - D'accord, nous allons te mettre au lit. » Se levant, Duo se retrouva à trainer le corps inerte d'Heero à travers la pièce. Il réussit à ouvrir la porte de la chambre, fit glisser Heero à l'intérieur et l'installa dans le lit de Quatre. Mettre le jeune homme à l'aise dans le lit fut un peu plus difficile, mais après quelques instants et quelques faibles tentatives, il géra.

« - Allez, dors. » Dit-il doucement, en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Heero. Heero roula sur le côté et marmonna une réponse inaudible.

Duo s'attarda près du lit, continuant à caresser les cheveux d'Heero jusqu'à ce qu'il fût sûr que son compagnon se soit endormi. Même après ça, il resta, se sentant étrangement tendre. « - Tu sais comment te mettre dans les problèmes, pas vrai ? » Murmura-t-il à son ami. Se penchant, il déposa un léger baiser sur le front d'Heero. Ce dernier ne remua pas.

Soupirant, Duo marcha à travers la pièce vers son propre lit et se prépara pour la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Heero se réveilla, il souhaita ne pas l'avoir fait. La nausée de la nuit précédente n'avait pas disparu, sa tête était douloureuse et son haleine avait la même odeur qu'un aliment qui serait resté au fond du réfrigérateur depuis bien trop longtemps.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Gémit-il.

« - Tu as agi comme un idiot. » Répondit la voix de Duo.

Heero entrouvrit un œil pour reconnaitre la chambre que Duo et Quatre se partageaient, un endroit où il avait été seulement une fois quand Duo lui avait demandé de trouver un livre pour lui. Duo lui-même était assis sur une chaise à proximité. Quatre n'était nulle part en vue.

« - Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Croassa-t-il, résistant à l'envie d'enfouir sa tête sous l'oreiller et se cacher de la lumière du jour, qui lui semblait démesurément vive ce matin.

« - Tu es sorti et tu as bu. » Répondit Duo avec un regard mi-sympathique, mi-amusé. « - Je ne sais pas quand ni où, mais nous t'avons trouvé la nuit dernière alors que nous rentrions du cinéma. »

« - Je suis allé à une fête d'une confrérie. » Déclara Heero. « - Relena m'a demandé de l'accompagner et Wufei m'a dit que ce n'était pas sûr de la laisser y aller seule. »

Duo fronça les sourcils. « - Nous ne l'avons pas vu quand nous t'avons trouvé. »

« - Elle est restée avec un groupe de filles à la fête. »

« - Ah. » Dit Duo avec un sourire en coin. « - Ça t'apprendra à jouer les hommes chevaleresques. »

Heero lui lança un regard noir comme il put dans son état actuel. « - Tu penses que c'est drôle ? Tu n'as aucune idée de comment je me sens en ce moment. »

Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit. « - Au contraire, mon ami. Tu n'es pas le seul qui a expérimenté les fêtes de confrérie. Je suis allé à quelques-unes d'entre elles durant ma première année avant de comprendre que si tu n'as pas envie de boire, alors elles sont ennuyeuses. Je sais exactement ce que tu traverses et c'est pourquoi je t'ai apporté ceci. »

A ces mots, il se tourna vers la petite table à côté de lui et prit un verre d'eau et deux comprimés d'aspirine.

De simples mots ne pouvaient pas décrire la gratitude d'Heero, mais il essaya quand même. « - Merci. »

« - De rien. » Dit Duo.

* * *

« - Où diable étais-tu ? » Demanda Wufei quand Heero se traîna à travers la porte. « - Tu n'es pas rentré la nuit dernière. »

« - J'ai passé la nuit chez Duo. » Répondit Heero.

« - Relena m'a dit que tu avais un peu trop apprécié la fête. »

« - Je n'ai pas apprécié du tout ! » Gronda Heero. Son mal de tête persistait et il se sentait extrêmement irritable.

Wufei le regarda, ouvrit la bouche pour le sermonner sur l'abus d'alcool, puis se ravisa et referma la bouche.

« - Alors. » Demanda Heero. « - Qu'as-tu fais la nuit dernière ? »

« - J'ai préparé ma vengeance contre cette femme maléfique. »

« - Qui, Dorothy ? Que vas-tu faire ? »

Un sourire un peu effrayant étira les lèvres de Wufei. « - Tu verras. »

_À suivre..._


	9. Révélations tardives

**Welcome Distractions**

**Chapitre 9 : Révélations tardives**

**By Rapunzel4**

Heero découvrit le lundi ce que Wufei avait prévu pour Dorothy quand, après avoir quitté sa chambre le matin pour aller en cours, il remarqua quelque chose volant dans le vent au sommet du mât et que ça ne ressemblait pas à un drapeau. Regardant de plus près, il se rendit compte que c'était des soutien-gorge et des sous-vêtements féminins. Avec les joues légèrement roses, il continua son chemin.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à l'action de Wufei et les répercussions qui suivraient alors qu'il était en cours. Cependant, une fois qu'il fut en toute sécurité dans la bibliothèque avec Duo, il raconta tout à son ami au sujet de l'incident. Duo semblait complètement amusé, mais il n'avait jamais partagé de chambre avec un délinquant et n'avait donc jamais subi d'acte de vengeance de ce genre. Heero était sûr qu'il y aurait une vengeance et il le dit à Duo.

« - Dorothy ne laissera jamais passer ça. » Dit-il en suivant Duo et le regardant ranger les livres dans les rayons. « - Elle ne va pas oublier cette humiliation alors que tous les gars du bâtiment ont vu ses sous-vêtements. »

Duo haussa les épaules. « - Tu sais ce que je pense qu'est le problème ? Wufei et Dorothy prennent tous les deux ces choses trop au sérieux. Si ça avait été Hilde, elle aurait pris ça comme un acte enfantin. Elle aurait dit que n'importe quel gars qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'accrocher ses sous-vêtements au mât méritait sa sympathie plutôt que son mépris. »

« - Eh bien, elle a peut-être raison, mais aucun d'eux est Hilde. » Souligna Heero.

« - C'est vrai. » Déclara Duo.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre 210, une discussion avait lieu.

« - Oh, il va voir cette fois. » Marmonna Dorothy en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. « - Il a vraiment aucune idée d'avec qui il joue. »

« - Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais aller te plaindre au surveillant et en rester là ? » Fit Relena, n'aimant pas du tout la lueur plutôt sauvage dans les yeux de sa colocataire.

« - Ne sois pas ridicule. » S'écria Dorothy. « - C'est entre lui et moi, le surveillant n'a rien à voir avec ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a réprimandé pour avoir commencé la première. Cependant, ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai mis du sirop pour la toux dans le shampoing d'Heero, pas le sien. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Wufei a été assez idiot pour l'utiliser aussi. »

« - Alors, c'était toi ! »

Dorothy et Relena sursautèrent, réalisant tardivement que la porte de leur chambre était ouverte. Chaque fille de l'étage était dans le couloir en train d'écouter attentivement. « - Nous pensions que tu étais responsable de l'apparition de ces deux gars torse nu dans le couloir. » Dit l'une d'elle. « - Mais nous n'étions pas sûres. »

Dorothy les fixa pendant une minute, puis redressa le menton avec défi. « - Je suis très fière de dire que, oui je suis responsable de cela. »

Une autre voix féminine se fit entendre à l'arrière du groupe. « - Tu prends les commandes ? »

Dorothy eut une goutte de sueur.

* * *

« - Sous-vêtements en haut du mât ? »

Wufei sourit. « - Ça a marché, n'est-ce pas ? »

Heero regarda son colocataire avec quelque chose qui s'apparentait à l'incrédulité. « - Je ne peux pas t'imaginer en train d'entrer dans la chambre d'une fille et piller son tiroir de sous-vêtement. »

« - Eh bien, je portais des gants. » Admit Wufei.

« - Tu as fait quoi ? »

« - J'ai demandé à un gars de chimie de me passer des gants de laboratoire. Mes mains ont senti le latex pour le restant de la journée, mais ça valait le coup. Tu aurais dû voir l'expression sur son visage quand elle a vu. »

Heero frissonna, pas du tout déçu de ne pas avoir vu l'expression de Dorothy. Il imaginait que c'était assez mauvais.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, il fut évident que Wufei avait eu raison sur une chose : la guerre était déclarée.

Heero posa son sac au sol alors qu'il fouillait dedans à la recherche de ses clefs. Depuis l'incident de Noël, Wufei insistait pour qu'ils ferment la porte à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux était absent.

Quand il put finalement ouvrir la porte, il pensa un instant qu'il était dans la mauvaise pièce. Mais non, son côté à lui était semblable à ce qu'il était d'habitude. C'était le côté de Wufei qui avait souffert. Ses draps gris avaient été remplacés par des draps roses et des nœuds roses et des banderoles ornaient la pièce à intervalle régulier. Le mur normalement blanc semblait avoir disparu sous une multitude de stickers Hello Kitty. Il y avait même quelques peluches ici et là.

Tranquillement, Heero ressortit de la chambre et la verrouilla. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de rester là-dedans de toute façon et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il voulait être là quand Wufei rentrerait. La bibliothèque serait un bon endroit, décida-t-il, en toute sécurité loin de Wufei et de l'explosion de colère qui suivra quand il découvrirait cela.

Alors qu'il récupérait son sac et s'éloignait dans le couloir, Heero envisagea de demander à son colocataire d'arrêter de verrouiller la porte, car la seule personne que ça semblait ralentir, c'était lui.

* * *

Relena regarda tristement son lit dépouillé. « - Je comprends ta motivation et tout, mais pourquoi as-tu utilisé mes draps ? »

« - Oh, Relena. » Déclara Dorothy avec désinvolture. « - Il suffit de penser que c'était pour la bonne cause et que tu auras eu un asiatique hot entre tes draps finalement. »

* * *

Alors qu'Heero traînait avec Duo, qui était encore en service et rangeait des livres, il raconta la dernière blague résultant de la guerre qui sévissait dans son dortoir. Comme d'habitude, Duo trouva cela plus amusant qu'autre chose. Il fut particulièrement amusé d'entendre l'admission de Wufei au sujet des gants.

« - Il peut être si prude parfois. Je me demande même s'il survivra à cette longue guerre. Mais vois le bon côté des choses. » Dit Duo. « - Dorothy n'est clairement pas après toi. Tu as dit qu'elle n'avait même pas touché à ton côté de la chambre. »

« - C'est vrai. » Déclara Heero. « - Mais je dois encore vivre avec un colocataire énervant. »

« - Eh bien, si ça devient trop pénible, tu es le bienvenu pour dormir chez moi, à condition que ça ne te dérange pas de dormir sur le canapé. »

Heero hocha la tête, puis se rappela tout à coup de quelque chose. « - Hey, Duo. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié de m'avoir permis de passer la nuit chez toi après la fête, n'est-ce pas ? »

Duo agita la main. « - Ce n'était rien. »

« - J'ai agi comme un imbécile. » Murmura Heero tristement.

« - Ça c'est sûr. » Admit Duo aimablement. « - Mais ce n'est pas grave. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis allé à une bonne quantité de fête moi-même en première année. Ça fait partie de l'apprentissage. La prochaine fois, tu sauras. »

« - Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! » Déclara Heero avec conviction.

« - Tu vois ? Tu as déjà appris ta leçon. »

* * *

Heero avait eu raison à propos de la réaction de Wufei en voyant la profanation de sa chambre. Son colocataire était encore furieux quand il rentra le soir. Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas beaucoup mieux. La pauvre Relena finit par en souffrir quand plusieurs ballons d'eau destinés à Dorothy tombèrent sur elle à sa place alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Dorothy sembla prendre cette atteinte à sa colocataire comme un affront et le lendemain, Wufei fut victime d'une bombe à base de soda dans son sac qui recouvrit la plupart de ses livres d'une matière gazeuse contenant de la caféine et un peu gluante.

Heero devint extrêmement prudent quand il entrait ou sortait de sa chambre après l'exemple de Relena et il essaya de son mieux de ne pas se faire impliquer en aucune manière. Cependant, une feuille de pointage avait été clouée sur la porte de telle sorte que leurs camarades de dortoir savaient tout ce qui se passait et pouvait suivre les évènements. Il y eut même des doublons après que Wufei ait déchiré la première feuille dans un accès de rage parce que Dorothy remportait.

Alors que la guerre faisait rage entre eux deux, Heero se trouva à passer de plus en plus de temps soit à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune. Il était justement installé dans ce dernier lieu une nuit, quand Relena s'approcha de lui avec nervosité.

« - Salut, Heero. » Dit-elle. « - Ça te dérange si je me joins à toi ? »

Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence. « - Tu fais comme tu veux. »

Elle sourit et s'assit en face de lui. Sortant ses livres, elle les feuilleta au hasard, mais elle n'avait clairement pas l'intention de travailler. « - Dorothy ne t'a pas ennuyé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« - Non. » Répondit-il. « - Elle semble concentrer tous ses efforts sur Wufei. »

« - C'est une bonne chose. » Sourit Relena. « - Je lui ai demandé de ne pas t'ennuyer. Je veux dire, je sais ce que c'est d'être un pauvre colocataire innocent prit entre deux feux. »

Se souvenant de l'incident des ballons d'eau, Heero hocha la tête avec compréhension. « - Elle ne m'a pas ennuyé. »

« - C'est une bonne chose. » Répéta vaguement Relena. Elle le regarda très attentivement et Heero se demanda s'il avait quelque chose d'étrange sur son visage ou entre ses dents.

« - Tu sais. » Reprit Relena après s'être raclé la gorge. « - Nous devrions probablement fuir les dortoir parfois juste pour éviter les problèmes avec eux. »

Heero renifla. « - C'est ce que je fais. Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne suis jamais là les après-midi ? »

« - Eh bien, mais... » Balbutia Relena alors qu'elle rougissait. Heero la regarda patiemment et elle lâcha finalement : « - Je voulais dire, veux-tu sortir avec moi un jour ? »

Heero cligna des yeux. Elle lui demandait un rendez-vous ? « - Pas vraiment. » Dit-il.

Le visage de Relena devint encore plus rouge et sa bouche se plissa alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. « - Oh. Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix déçue.

Pourquoi pas en effet ? Heero haussa les épaules. « - Je ne sors pas avec des filles. » C'était vrai. Il n'avait jamais été à un rendez-vous avec une fille et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de commencer maintenant.

Les lèvres de Relena tremblèrent un peu et elle baissa les yeux. « - Je vois. » Dit-elle, sa voix sonnait comme si elle l'avait forcé à sortir de sa gorge. « - Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. » Sur ce, elle se leva et se précipita hors de la salle.

Heero la regarda s'éloigner avec confusion et un peu d'inquiétude. Elle semblait bouleversée, mais il avait seulement dit la vérité. Qu'était-il censé faire d'autre ? Il soupira, souhaitant la présence de Duo. Son ami serait sûrement capable de lui dire ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Mais ce qu'il avait dit était dit et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit violemment, cognant contre le mur dans un bruit qui le fit presque bondir hors de son siège. Dorothy se dirigea vers lui, l'air plus furieux qu'Heero n'avait jamais vu. Ça suffisait presque à le faire se recroqueviller dans son siège. Presque.

« - Tu es un salop ! » S'écria Dorothy, se penchant pour mettre son visage à hauteur du sien, mais gardant une position au-dessus de lui. « - Faire languir Relena comme ça ! »

« - Quoi ? » Soupira Heero. « - Je ne l'ai pas du tout fait languir ! »

« - Oh non ? » Gronda Dorothy. « - Elle pensait qu'elle avait réellement une chance avec toi ! »

« - Je n'ai jamais... » Balbutia Heero. « - Je n'ai pas... »

« - Et maintenant, tu lui dis que tu n'es pas intéressé par les femmes ! »

Heero ouvrit la bouche pour nier, puis réfléchit. Bien que ce ne sois pas ses mots exacts, c'était plus ou moins ce qu'il avait dit et c'était vrai. « - Et alors ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Alors, si tu es gay, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas vivre au troisième étage à Clay comme le reste d'entre eux ! »

« - Le troisième étage de Clay ? » Répéta bêtement Heero.

« - Oui ! Tu sais, le fier étage Rainbow ? De cette façon, toutes les filles sauraient que tu es inaccessible ! »

Heero écarquilla les yeux. Le troisième étage de Clay... c'est là que Duo avait vécu...

« - Oh, oublie ça ! » Cracha Dorothy avec dégoût. « - Tu es vraiment désespérant ! » Elle claqua la porte aussi bruyamment que quand elle était entrée.

Heero fixa la porte d'un air absent, sans vraiment voir ce qu'il avait devant lui. Le troisième étage de Clay... « - Alors, il essayait de me dire quelque chose. » Dit-il à personne en particulier. Une fois que la connexion se fit avec son cerveau, il comprit exactement pourquoi Duo avait précisé ce point en particulier au tout début.

Duo était intéressé par lui.

_À suivre..._


	10. Situations confuses

**Welcome Distractions**

**Chapitre 10 : Situations confuses**

**By Rapunzel4**

Heero avait à peine franchi les portes de la bibliothèque qu'il entendit Duo l'appelait. Il repéra rapidement son ami debout en haut des marches, lui faisant signe.

« - Quoi de neuf ? » Demanda Duo. « - Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler ? »

Heero hocha la tête. « - En privé. » Dit-il.

Duo le fixa pendant un moment, se demandant ce que ça voulait dire puis haussa les épaules. « - Bien, si tu le dis. Allons trouver un endroit. »

La bibliothèque était pleine en cet après-midi et Duo s'inquiétait de ne pas trouver d'endroit. Sa curiosité était éveillée et il voulait trouver un endroit assez isolé où il pourrait être seul avec Heero et ne pas s'inquiéter d'être observé ou distrait. Toutefois, tout ce qu'il put trouver, fut une zone vide au troisième étage derrière les rangées de livre. Même si ce lieu n'était pas complètement vide. Une jeune fille était installée à l'une des tables, mais sa tête était posée sur la table et à en juger par la façon dont sa bouche était grande ouverte, elle était profondément endormie.

Duo rigola. « - Je te jure, parfois je pense que les gens viennent ici juste pour dormir. Tous les jours, tu les vois en train de roupiller près des fenêtres ou sur les bureaux. N'ont-ils pas mieux à faire ? »

Heero désigna le livre de chimie ouvert près de la tête de la jeune fille. « - Je pense qu'elle essayait d'étudier. »

Duo se pencha pour observer le livre à l'envers. « - Est-ce que la chimie est si ennuyeuse ? »

« - Oui. » Répondit Heero en posant son sac sur une table adjacente et commençant à sortir des livres. « - Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais le découvrir. »

Le sourire de Duo fut décontenancé. « - J'adore être une personne aux goûts libéraux. »

Heero lui lança un drôle de regard alors qu'il s'asseyait. « - Arrête de plaisanter. »

Duo se calma, mais il lui fallut un peu plus longtemps pour bannir le sourire de son visage. Cependant, il devint sérieux alors qu'il demandait : « - Que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Tu as dit que tu vivais au troisième étage de Clay l'année dernière, non ? »

Le cœur de Duo chuta. La seule raison pour laquelle Heero voulait lui parler, c'était parce qu'il avait finalement réalisé l'importance de cette information. Cela signifiait que le moment que Duo avait à la fois espéré et redouté était là, le moment où Heero lui disait s'il en était ou n'en était pas. Pourtant, il trouva un certain réconfort dans le fait qu'Heero n'avait pas l'air particulièrement accusateur.

« - Ouais, Quatre et moi partagions une chambre là-bas. »

« - Juste une chambre ? » Demanda Heero.

Duo sentit son visage rougir. « - Nous étions colocataires seulement. Sans plus que ça ! » _« Génial. » _Pensa-t-il alors que sa poitrine se serrait. _« C'est un homophobe type qui pense que la seule chose qui intéresse les gays, c'est d'avoir des relations sexuelles. »_ Bien sûr, durant une grande partie de sa vie le sexe avait dominé ses pensées, mais ce n'était pas différent de la plupart des autres garçons de son âge.

« - Je ne voulais pas paraître comme si je t'accusais. » Dit Heero, remarquant l'air bouleversé de Duo. « - Je voulais juste savoir. »

« - Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme ça. Quatre et moi sommes amis, mais il a déjà un petit-ami. » Il observa Heero alors qu'il demandait : « - Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Heero de rougir un peu. « - Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison... juste curieux. »

Duo haussa un sourcil. Si Heero avait simplement haussé les épaules avec un air nonchalant, Duo l'aurait cru. Mais là, il semblerait qu'Heero était un piètre menteur. Duo ne put qu'espérer qu'il avait raison dans ses hypothèses sur les véritables raisons d'Heero de demander.

« - Je souhaiterais être aussi chanceux que Quatre. » Dit-il en regardant fixement Heero. « - Avoir un super petit-ami et tout. Je déteste être seul. »

« - Je suis surpris que tu le sois toujours. » Déclara Heero faisant attention à être soigneusement neutre pour ne pas trahir ses pensées. « - Il a dû y avoir pas mal de gars du troisième étage qui ont dû être intéressés. »

Duo fit une grimace. « - Pas vraiment. Du moins, je n'étais pas intéressé bien que tout l'étage était gay et qu'on était entre nous. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'étage n'a pas été conçu pour que nous puissions trouver des petits-amis. Le but était que nous ayons un endroit pour vivre à l'abri des coups et insultes homophobes. La plupart d'entre nous étaient simplement heureux d'avoir des amis et nous n'avions pas à nous inquiéter d'être vus. »

Heero haussa les épaules et admit : « - Je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses sur ça. Je sais ce qu'est vraiment cet étage seulement depuis la nuit dernière. »

« - Seulement la nuit dernière ? » Demanda Duo incrédule, même s'il savait qu'Heero pouvait être un peu lent pour comprendre. Bon, plus que lent parfois.

Heero eut l'air légèrement embarrassé. « - Je suppose que je ne suis pas très perspicace quand il s'agit de ces choses. »

Duo éclata de rire, oubliant presque leur voisine endormie. Il réussit à baisser le son de son rire, mais il souriait toujours quand il dit : « - Heero, sans vouloir te vexer, c'est l'euphémisme de l'année. »

« - Je sais. » Dit Heero en baissant légèrement la tête. « - Ça doit être énervant parfois. »

Duo marcha lentement vers l'endroit où Heero était assis. Se penchant vers lui, il approcha son visage de celui d'Heero. « - Ai-je l'air énervé ? » Demanda-t-il.

Heero leva les yeux, une expression de légère surprise sur son visage. Pourtant, Duo fut soulagé par le fait qu'il ne se tortille pas ou s'éloigne brusquement. « - Ca ne te dérange pas ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Pas du tout. » Déclara Duo, tendant la main pour prendre doucement le menton d'Heero dans sa main. Heero déglutit un peu, mais ne fit rien pour se dégager. Encouragé par cela, Duo s'approcha un peu plus près. Si près que ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celle d'Heero...

La jeune fille endormie remua.

Instantanément, Heero sursauta, rompant le contact avec Duo et tourna la tête pour regarder leur voisine de table. Duo envisageait de prendre le visage d'Heero entre ses mains et essayer à nouveau lorsque la jeune fille se redressa brusquement. Elle tira la manche de son pull pour regarder sa montre, puis murmura un juron. Bondissant rapidement de sa chaise, elle saisit son sac, enfouit ses livres dedans et se précipita vers la sortie.

Duo la regarda s'éloigner, puis, quand il fut sûr qu'elle avait disparu, se retourna vers Heero. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de laisser sortir quelques jurons lui aussi. La tête d'Heero était baissée et il regardait le sol. Pourtant, Duo pouvait voir comment ses oreilles étaient rouges.

« - Je suis désolé. » Dit Duo.

Heero ne répondit pas.

« - Je, euh... je dois y aller. » Dit précipitamment Duo, pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de rester près d'Heero s'il décidait de ne plus vouloir lui parler. « - J'ai cours dans quelques minutes. »

Saisissant son sac, il commença à se détourner, puis s'arrêta et se retourna. Heero était toujours à la même place, sa surprise ne s'étant toujours pas dissipée. Pourtant, Duo fut incapable de résister à l'espoir d'ajouter : « - Je te verrai demain. »

Heero ne répondit toujours pas.

Poussant un soupir, Duo descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers les portes. À l'extérieur, il repéra la fille autrefois endormie en train de se débattre avec l'antivol de son vélo. Marchant vers elle, il lui lança un regard furieux, presque menaçant alors qu'elle levait la tête vers lui.

« - Tu es la pire briseuse de moment que je connaisse, tu le sais ça ? »

Puis il s'éloigna, laissant la fille complètement abasourdi de surprise derrière lui. « - Qu'ai-je fait ? » Se dit-elle finalement, mais Duo avait déjà disparu.

* * *

Heero baissa la tête alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et allumait la lumière, sûr et certain que son visage était encore rouge après l'incident à la bibliothèque. Il était complètement embarrassé et la pensée que la jeune fille à la table avait peut-être vu était mortifiante. Il n'était pas sûr si son visage reviendrait un jour à une couleur normale.

Il espérait très fort que non seulement Wufei ne serait pas là et que sa chambre ne serait pas piégée par Dorothy. Mais il s'avéra qu'un seul de ses souhaits était exaucé.

« - Tu rentres tôt. » Déclara Wufei depuis son lit.

« - Ouais. » Répondit Heero. « - Duo devait partir plus tôt. »

« - Eh bien, éteins la lumière s'il te plait. » Dit Wufei. « - Tu peux utiliser la lampe, mais le plafonnier est trop clair. »

Heero s'immobilisa pour observa son colocataire pour se rendre compte qu'il était couché dans son lit sous un monticule de couverture. Son visage était un peu pâle aussi...

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Je dois couver quelque chose. » Répondit Wufei. « - Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'est exactement, mais si tu veux bien éteindre la lumière, je vais dormir un peu. »

Après avoir allumé sa petite lampe, Heero consentit à éteindre la lumière. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau, essayant de faire ses devoirs à la faible lueur qu'il avait, il souhaitait avoir pu réagir plus vite à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure. Peut-être que s'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu stopper le départ de Duo. Visiblement, ils avaient besoin de parler de beaucoup de choses.

_À suivre..._


	11. Pénibles déceptions

**Welcome Distractions**

**Chapitre 11 : Pénibles déceptions**

**By Rapunzel4**

Assit dans un petit coin d'herbe sur le campus, Duo sortit un sandwich plutôt écrasé de son sac et s'installa pour déjeuner. Il continuait à se forcer de ne pas se précipiter vers la bibliothèque.

_« Relax. »_ Se dit-il. _« Heero est en cours en ce moment. Tu as au moins une quarantaine de minutes avant qu'il sorte, donc ralentit et profite de ton déjeuner. » _

Pourtant, il mangea plus vite que nécessaire. Il voulait vraiment parler à Heero, pour savoir si ce qui s'était passé la veille avait tout gâché ou s'il avait encore une chance. La seule façon de savoir était de demander à Heero et le meilleur endroit pour parler à Heero était la bibliothèque.

Donc, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Se dirigeant vers une table près de l'escalier où il pourrait surveiller l'entrée, Duo laissa tomber son sac et se prépara à attendre. Il restait environ cinq minutes avant quatorze heures, mais il voulait s'assurer de ne pas rater Heero. Il attendit donc.

Et il attendit. Un flux constant de personne traversait les portes. Une jeune fille se fit sermonner par un homme pour avoir emmené une bouteille d'eau. Elle la rangea dans son sac et fila.

Duo regarda sa montre. Quatorze heures exactement. Le cours d'Heero se terminait à quatorze heures. Il lui faudrait au moins cinq minutes pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Peut-être moins si son cours s'était terminé un peu plus tôt. Ardemment, Duo regarda l'entrée.

Le flux de personne continuait. De plus en plus de personnes entraient. Il n'avait jamais remarqué avant la popularité de la bibliothèque à cette heure. Il y avait des gens à toutes les tables du rez-de-chaussée. Une longue file s'étendait devant le bureau où les livres étaient empruntés. La jeune fille à la fin de la file attira son attention. De dos, elle ressemblait beaucoup à son amie Kristen, mais ce n'était probablement pas elle.

Il regarda sa montre. 14h03. Plus que quelques minutes.

14h04. Deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, ressemblant presque à des jumelles avec leurs jeans et leurs pulls molletonnés assortis avec le nom de l'école inscrit dessus. Même les cheveux étaient similaires, deux queues de cheval d'une longueur égale. Discutant tranquillement, elles quittèrent la bibliothèque ensemble.

14h05. Il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants asiatiques qui entraient. Duo observa leurs visages, dans l'espoir de voir deux prunelles bleues maintenant familières. Un jeune homme lui lança un regard étrange quand il remarqua que Duo le regardait. Personne d'autre ne le remarqua. Heero n'était pas parmi eux.

14h08. La jeune fille qui ressemblait à Kristen de dos, mais n'était probablement pas elle, avait atteint le bureau maintenant. Elle posa sa pile de livre qu'elle tenait et tendit sa carte. La dame chargée des emprunts fut momentanément distraite quand un jeune homme fit sonner l'alarme qui prévenait le vol de livre. Elle l'appela et le fit passer à travers le portique à nouveau.

14h10. La fille-qui-ressemblait-à-Kristen-de-dos-mais-n'était-probablement-pas-elle se tourna et elle devint la fille-qui-ressemblait-à-Kristen-de-dos-mais-n'était-pas-du-tout-elle. Leurs visages étaient très différents. Beaucoup de gens se ressemblait de dos, se dit Duo. Sauf Heero. Il avait une silhouette distinctive, peu importe l'angle sous lequel il le voyait.

14h15. Duo alla errer devant la bibliothèque pour voir si Heero l'attendait devant peut-être. Il faisait froid dehors malgré que ce soit le début de l'après-midi. Le soleil avait du mal à briller à travers les nuages épais. Aucune des personnes qui traînaient dehors pour profiter de ses rayons n'était Heero. Duo retourna à l'intérieur.

14h20. Il y avait encore beaucoup de gens qui entraient dans la bibliothèque. Une autre jeune fille se fit sermonner pour avoir emmené une bouteille d'eau. Des gens affluaient de partout. Aucun d'entre eux n'était Heero.

A 14h40, Duo se leva et alla à l'étage pour étudier jusqu'à ce que ses heures de travail commencent. Pour une raison quelconque, il ne réussit pas à se concentrer sur ses livres.

* * *

« - Tu avais tort, Quatre. »

Quatre, qui venait d'entrer dans l'appartement et était en train de retirer son sac à dos, sursauta. Il se tourna vers la voix et repéra finalement Duo qui était affalé sur le canapé et avait l'air misérable.

« - Quelle est la question, Duo ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Tu avais tort. » Répéta Duo. « - Tu as dit qu'un peu d'espoir ne tuait jamais personne. »

Quatre alla s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de son ami. Il passa doucement un bras autour de ses épaules avant de demander : « - Quel est le problème, Duo ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« - Il m'a évité. » Répondit Duo avec humeur. « - Je l'ai attendu pendant plus d'une demi-heure et il ne s'est jamais montré. »

« - Allons, Duo, peut-être que quelque chose est arrivé. Il peut avoir une bonne excuse. » Déclara Quatre, essayant de consoler son ami.

« - Ouais. » Répondit Duo, découragé. « - Il est plus probable que je l'ai effrayé en essayant de l'embrasser hier. »

Quatre cligna des yeux. « - Tu as essayé de l'embrasser, hier ? »

« - Ouais. J'étais sur le point de le faire. Pourquoi est-ce que cette fichue fille s'est réveillée à ce moment ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que Heero a dit à cela ? »

« - Rien. » Répondit Duo. « - Absolument rien. Il ne voulait pas parler du tout. »

« - Oh, Duo. » Quatre tira Duo dans une étreinte réconfortante. « - Je suis désolé. Parfois les choses fonctionnent et parfois elles ne le font pas. »

« - Je déteste ça quand elles ne le font pas. » Murmura Duo. « - Je voudrais bien savoir ce que pense Heero. Je voudrais bien savoir où il était cet après-midi aussi. »

* * *

Heero se pencha pour atteindre sa bouteille d'eau posée sur la table de chevet. Vu que le lit de Wufei était parallèle au sien et au même niveau, il avait une ouverture parfaite pour le fusiller du regard à travers la pièce. Et il le fusilla du regard.

« - C'est de ta faute. » Râla-t-il.

Wufei marmonna quelque chose qui était probablement une vulgarité chinoise et se retourna. « - Et je suppose que tu crois que je suis vindicatif au point de partager mes microbes avec toi dans le seul but de te rendre misérable ? Ha ! Crois-moi, étant donné mon choix, je préférerais être en bonne santé plutôt que rester là à rendre ma vie plus pathétique qu'elle ne l'est déjà ! »

Heero ne répondit pas à cela, mais son regard ne perdit rien de son intensité. Wufei grogna et se retourna, laissant Heero fusiller son dos. Vu qu'il s'agissait d'un exercice assez vain, Heero détourna les yeux pour regarder l'horloge. Il était près de cinq heures. Non seulement il avait manqué tous ses cours, mais il avait aussi dormi durant le temps d'étude qu'il aurait dû passer à la bibliothèque avec Duo. Pas qu'ils avaient beaucoup étudié le jour précédent...

Heero fronça les sourcils. Ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose le jour précédent, ni même parler, ce qui était le but de ce rendez-vous à l'origine. Parler avec Duo avait été en haut de sa liste de choses à faire aujourd'hui, mais il avait choppé les microbes de Wufei. Maintenant, il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir traîner sa carcasse hors de l'immeuble et encore moins se rendre à la bibliothèque. Parler à Duo devrait attendre.

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula avant qu'Heero se sente suffisamment bien pour assister à ses cours où aller autre part qu'au réfectoire. Même alors, il commençait à se demandait s'il était suffisamment en forme pour être vraiment dehors. Tout l'après-midi, il avait eu un mal de tête terrible, mais il n'était pas sûr si c'était provoqué par la maladie ou le fait qu'il essayait de suivre ses cours après avoir manqué plusieurs leçons. Alors qu'il se traînait vers la bibliothèque, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander lamentablement s'il pouvait rattraper son retard.

Une autre douleur traversa son crâne, le faisant grimacer et Heero souhaita avoir quelqu'un à qui se plaindre. Pas que les plaintes allaient changer sa situation, mais il se sentirait un peu mieux. Duo était une personne géniale à qui se plaindre, avait découvert Heero. Il écoutait attentivement et exprimait sa sympathie quand il le fallait. Oui, parler à Duo le ferait au moins se sentir un peu mieux. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait lui demander un peu d'aspirine. Il savait que Quatre avait parfois des migraines et vu que Duo et lui se rendait souvent ensemble au campus, Duo avait pris l'habitude d'avoir toute une provision d'analgésique avec lui. Heero pensait que son ami serait d'accord pour lui en donner un peu.

Avec cela à l'esprit, Heero entra dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la table où il étudiait habituellement avec Duo. Grâce à sa semaine passée au lit, il avait beaucoup de choses à travailler et se prépara à une longue après-midi d'étude. Tournant au coin de la rangée, Heero ouvrit la bouche pour saluer Duo, mais la referma.

La table était vide.

Eh bien, Duo avait déjà eu du retard avant. Heero également. Il posa son sac et commença à essayer de rattraper son retard en anthropologie.

Au bout de trois heures, Heero était inquiet. Duo n'était pas encore arrivé et Heero savait que le jeune homme devait commencer son travail vers ces eaux-là. À sa connaissance, Duo n'avait jamais manqué un jour de travail avant. Inquiet, Heero rangea ses affaires et se mit à errer autour de la bibliothèque, à la recherche de son ami. Duo faisant habituellement le rangement des livres, mais après qu'Heero ait vérifié chaque rangée du premier étage, son ami était introuvable.

Déçu, Heero alla au deuxième étage et reprit ses recherches. Quand il eut couvert la totalité du deuxième étage et n'avait toujours pas repéré la natte de Duo, il passa au troisième étage. Au moment où il eut terminé de passer au peigne fin l'étage, Heero vint à une conclusion. Soit Duo avait également choppé le même virus que Wufei et lui et était malade chez lui, soit et c'était plus probable, il essayait de l'éviter.

Appuyant sa tête contre un mur, Heero résista à l'envie de se cogner le front contre lui à plusieurs reprises. Ils n'avaient jamais éclairci la question du presque baiser de la semaine précédente et maintenant Duo l'évitait. Ce n'était guère ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Duo tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas trouvé. Ce qui semblait perdu d'avance. Duo travaillait à la bibliothèque depuis plus longtemps qu'Heero était sur le campus et s'il ne voulait pas être trouvé, Heero était sûr qu'il ne le trouverait pas.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas laisser Duo continuer à croire qu'Heero le détestait alors que rien ne pouvait être plus éloigné que la vérité.

Heero ferma les yeux, essayant de formuler un plan, un moyen de sortir de cette situation. Il arriva à deux solutions possibles au problème pour trouver Duo. L'une consistait à se rendre simplement à son appartement et frapper à la porte. Cependant, il était susceptible d'échouer, car Duo aurait pu faire passer le mot à Hilde et Quatre de lui dire qu'il n'était pas à la maison. D'après ce que Duo avait dit de leurs relations, ils accepteraient volontiers de le couvrir.

L'autre idée était de venir quand Duo ne l'attendrait pas. Heero savait que Duo travaillait les mardis et les jeudis matins, mais il n'était jamais venu à la bibliothèque à ce moment, car il avait cours le matin. Duo, qui connaissait l'emploi du temps d'Heero presque aussi bien qu'Heero lui-même, le savait et ne prendrait probablement pas la peine de se cacher.

Heero serra la mâchoire et son visage prit une expression déterminée. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il allait parler à Duo.

_**À suivre…**_


	12. Ententes éventuelles

**Welcome Distractions**

**Chapitre 12 : Ententes éventuelles**

**By Rapunzel4**

Mardi matin à dix heures, Heero se dirigea délibérément vers la bibliothèque. La lueur de farouche détermination sur son visage et la façon dont ses yeux ne vacillaient jamais en regardant droit devant, causa la curiosité des autres élèves. Une jeune femme s'empressa de sortir de son chemin alors qu'il traversait les portes automatiques du bâtiment. Il ne ralentit pas son rythme une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur. En cinq minutes, il avait fouillé tout le premier étage.

Heero grimpa les escaliers vers le deuxième étage, un air renfrogné sur le visage. Jusqu'ici, ce n'était pas un succès, pas plus que la vielle. _« Ce natté idiot ferait mieux d'être ici ! »_ Pensa-t-il.

Puis, alors qu'il commençait à s'avancer au deuxième étage, il repéra une tresse.

* * *

Alors qu'il poussait son charriot plein de livres le long des étagères, Duo scanna les titres des livres. La plupart d'entre eux semblaient être des livres de science sociale et il attrapa un livre de littérature et un de poésie pour les mettre dans son chariot. La plupart des livres de littérature étaient rangés au quatrième étage. Il avait demandé à travailler au quatrième étage ou dans les sections réservées, deux endroits où il savait qu'Heero n'allait jamais. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer le jeune homme, même par accident et il pensait qu'Heero ne voulait pas le croiser non plus. De cette façon, Heero pouvait toujours venir à la bibliothèque pour étudier sans être gêné par la présence de Duo.

Duo était tellement occupé à se vautrer dans l'apitoiement de soi qu'il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas derrière lui ou détecter la présence d'une autre personne jusqu'à ce qu'une main saisisse sa tresse et tire dessus. Fortement.

« - OW ! » Glapit Duo, se tournant pour faire face à son bourreau. « - Qu'est-ce... » Il s'arrêta. « - Heero ? »

« - Tu... » Commença calmement Heero. « - ... es un idiot et tu m'évites. »

Duo ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il soit capable de retrouver une indignation convenable. « - Tu peux parler ! » S'écria-t-il avec colère en saisissant une poignée de cheveux d'Heero et se préparant à tirer dessus en guise de représailles. « - J'ai passé trois jours à attendre que tu viennes, mais tu ne t'es jamais montré ! »

« - J'étais malade. » Dit calmement Heero sans faire de mouvement pour se défaire de la main dans ses cheveux. « - Quelle est ton excuse ? »

Duo s'immobilisa. « - Tu étais malade ? »

Heero hocha la tête. « - J'ai dû chopper la grippe ou quelque chose et j'ai manqué mes cours pendant une semaine. Wufei était malade aussi. Il a dû me transmettre les microbes. »

Duo cligna des yeux d'un air incertain mais plein d'espoir. Il resserra sa main dans les cheveux d'Heero, mais ne tira pas. « - Tu n'étais pas en colère contre moi ? »

« - Non, bien sûr que non. » Dit Heero. « - Je voulais juste... mph ! »

Duo n'attendit pas d'entendre ce qu'Heero voulait dire, il fit ce qu'il voulait faire depuis des mois et l'embrassa. Heero fut pris au dépourvu et ils tombèrent en arrière contre l'étagère. Des livres tombèrent à leurs pieds.

« - Duo ! » Heero reprit son souffle quand Duo le laissa faire. « - Ne fais pas ça ! »

Duo recula et l'incertitude emplit de nouveau ses yeux.

« - Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. » Continua Heero. « - Je pourrais être encore contagieux. Tu pourrais attraper mes microbes. »

Les yeux de Duo s'illuminèrent. « - Je prends le risque ! » Gronda-t-il puis il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Quand ils se séparèrent une seconde fois, Duo sourit plutôt tristement à Heero. « - J'aurais probablement dû d'abord te demander si ça te dérangeait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oui. » Dit Heero. « - Mais ça va. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. »

Duo lui sourit. Puis il fronça légèrement les sourcils et regarda sa montre. « - Attends une minute. Que fais-tu ici de toute façon ? Tu es censé être en cours en ce moment. »

Heero haussa les épaules. « - Je suis en train de sécher, je suppose. »

La mâchoire de Duo chuta. « - Toi ? Monsieur 'je-n'ai-jamais-manqué-un-cours-de-ma-vie' ? »

Heero eut l'air un peu gêné. « - J'avais besoin de te parler et je n'arrivais pas à te trouver durant mes heures de libres, alors je suis venu maintenant. »

« - Tu as manqué un cours pour moi ? » Demanda Duo, son sourire semblant à la fois amusé et tendre. « - Heero c'est... eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment romantique, mais je suis touché. »

« - Hn. » Dit Heero. « - J'ai manqué les cours durant une semaine entière, un jour de plus ne va pas me faire de mal. »

« - Chut ! Heero, tu vas briser ma bulle ! » Dit Duo.

Heero sourit et Duo rigola, puis ils s'agenouillèrent pour commencer à récupérer les livres qui étaient tombés des étagères.

« - Je te donne plus de travail. » Dit Heero en s'excusant.

« - A peine. » Déclara Duo. « - Par rapport à tout ça. » Fit-il en désignant son charriot. « - Ce n'est presque rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai ta compagnie maintenant, ça en vaut la peine. »

« - Tu aurais pu avoir ma compagnie hier si j'avais été en mesure de te trouver. » Déclara Heero. « - Où étais-tu de toute façon ? »

« - Au quatrième étage. » Répondit Duo. « - Et si j'avais su que tu voulais me parler, j'aurais fait en sorte que tu me trouves. »

Il termina de mettre les livres dans leur bon ordre et se retourna pour voir l'air un peu confus d'Heero. « - Quoi ? »

« - Cette bibliothèque dispose d'un quatrième étage ? »

Duo se mit à rire. « - Ouais, ça a été ma réaction lorsque je l'ai découvert aussi. Oui mais il est accessible que par l'escalier est ou l'ascenseur. La plupart des gens utilisent seulement l'escalier principal et ne se donnent jamais la peine d'aller là-bas. »

« - Donc, il n'y a jamais beaucoup de monde, hein ? »

« - C'est vrai. »

Heero donnait l'air qu'il contemplait quelque chose. « - Une fois que je saurais où c'est, je pense que tu devrais ranger des livres là-bas plus souvent. »

« - Hein ? »

« - Eh bien, si pas beaucoup de monde y vont, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de trouver un lieu privé. »

Duo sourit. « - Heero, j'aime la façon dont ton esprit fonctionne. »

* * *

Quatre écarquilla les yeux quand Duo se dirigea vers la cuisine en sifflotant pour aller préparer le dîner. « - Eh bien, quelqu'un semble être de bien meilleure humeur. »

« - Bien. » Déclara Hilde sans lever les yeux vers son colocataire joyeux. « - Ce n'est pas marrant quand il se morfond. »

Quatre ne put que convenir que l'appartement avait été trop calme et sombre durant ces derniers jours.

« - Donc Duo. » Déclara Hilde en le suivant dans la cuisine. « - Je suppose que tu as finalement trouvé un petit-ami. »

Duo s'arrêta, alors qu'il cherchait une poêle dans un placard. « - Est-ce si évident ? »

Hilde hocha la tête. « - Le sourire dit tout. Quatre sourit seulement comme ça après qu'il ait fait des galipettes. »

« - Hilde ! » Cria Quatre alors que son visage devenait rouge vif.

Même Duo rougit légèrement. « - Ce n'est pas comme ça. »

« - Pas encore peut-être. »

Duo décida de garder sa bouche fermée.

« - Alors, jusqu'où tu comptes aller de toute façon ? »

Duo redressa le menton avec un air de défi. « - Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est tes affaires. »

« - Bien dis, Duo. » Murmura Quatre, le visage encore assez rose.

« - Bien sûr que si, c'est mes affaires. » Déclara Hilde. « - Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de dormir au mur mitoyen de ta chambre ? Même si ce n'est pas mes affaires maintenant, ça le sera bientôt. »

Duo fut soudainement très occupé par ce qu'il faisait cuire dans sa poêle et garda le dos tourné à Hilde.

« - Les hommes sont si facilement embarrassés. » Soupira-t-elle avant de se lever et se diriger vers sa chambre.

Duo se retourna et regarda le visage de Quatre qui était encore un peu rouge. « - Nous devons vraiment trouver un petit-ami à cette femme pour qu'elle cesse d'être sur notre dos. »

« - Je suis d'accord. » Déclara Quatre.

Duo soupira et retourna à sa cuisine. « - Au moins Heero n'a pas à se soucier de ce genre d'interrogatoire avec Wufei. »

* * *

Heero n'était peut-être pas soumis à un interrogatoire, mais ce qu'il trouva en rentrant dans sa chambre ne fut pas beaucoup mieux.

« - Cette maudite bonne femme ! Elle me soupçonne d'avoir assassiné son ami ! »

« - Wufei. » Fit Heero, sentant sa bonne humeur glisser entre ses doigts à la simple vue de son colocataire en colère. « - Ralentis et recommence depuis le début. Qu'est-ce que Dorothy a fait, cette fois ? »

« - Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a fait, c'est ce qu'elle m'accuse d'avoir fait ! »

_« Un peu de patience. »_ Se dit Heero. _« Tu sais comment il est. Le frustrer un peu plus ne va pas t'aider. » _Prenant une inspiration, il demanda : « - Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'accuse d'avoir fait ? »

« - Elle m'accuse d'avoir tué son poisson rouge ! »

Heero cligna des yeux. « - C'est tout ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'C'est tout' ? C'est plus que suffisant ! »

Heero s'assit, sentant venir le début d'une diatribe. Il ne fut pas déçu.

« - Comment pourrais-je être responsable de la mort de son poisson ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait un poisson ! En plus de ça, j'ai été malade la semaine dernière et pas en état de bouger, sans parler de monter les escaliers sauf en cas d'urgence absolue ! Les poissons ne vivent jamais longtemps de toute façon. Le sien est probablement mort de cause naturelle. Mais l'a-t-elle compris ? Oh non, simplement parce que je lui ai fait quelques farces inoffensives, elle me jette le blâme chaque fois que quelque chose lui arrive ! »

Heero soupira et souhaita être allé chez Duo. La guerre entre Dorothy et Wufei avait été plus ou moins au point mort la semaine dernière, en raison du fait que l'un des candidats était hors course. Heero n'était pas du tout heureux de voir le conflit ressusciter.

« - Va là-haut. » S'écria Wufei. « - Essaye de lui faire entendre raison ! Dieu sait que je ne peux pas ! »

« - Moi ? » Dit Heero. « - Pourquoi devrais-je aller là-bas ? Elle ne m'écoute pas. »

« - Tu auras plus de chance que moi. » Grommela Wufei.

« - Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? »

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, alors qu'il se tenait devant la chambre 210 et frappait à la porte, Heero se demanda pourquoi diable il faisait cela. Bien sûr, il savait pourquoi, le fait, même minime, de prévenir la colère de Dorothy était une chance à saisir. Pourtant, il aurait préféré être presque partout ailleurs. Après son petit 'malentendu' avec Relena, il savait qu'il n'était pas à un rang élevé dans la liste de personnes préférées.

Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, Dorothy était sortie et ce fut Relena qui ouvrit la porte. « - Oui ? » Interrogea-t-elle en ouvrant, puis elle le vit. « - Que veux-tu ? »

« - Écoute. » Dit Heero. « - A propos de cette histoire de poisson rouge... »

« - Oh. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ? » Relena semblait éviter son regard, mais elle parlait assez clairement. « - Pauvre Bubulle. Nous avons fait un petit enterrement pour lui dans les toilettes pour fille ce matin. »

« - Wufei dit que Dorothy pense qu'il a tué son poisson. »

« - Je le sais. » Déclara Relena. « - Vois-tu, nous l'avons acheté il y a quelques semaines, de sorte que c'était un poisson assez jeune. C'est pourquoi elle pense que Wufei l'a fait. »

« - Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire ! » Insista Heero. « - Nous étions tous les deux malades la semaine dernière, il était à peine en état de quitter la chambre et s'il l'avait fait, je l'aurais su. »

« - Oh, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas responsable. » Déclara Relena. « - Mais Dorothy... »

« - Pourrais-tu lui parler de son alibi ? » Demanda Heero, se sentant un peu niais. Il était là, à parler de la mort d'un poisson rouge comme s'il s'agissait d'un meurtre.

« - Bien sûr. » Déclara Relena toujours sans le regarder. « - Je le ferais. Mais je ne sais pas si elle sera convaincue. »

« - Merci. » Dit Heero. Il savait que les chances que Dorothy abandonne son accusation et sa rancune contre Wufei étaient minces, vraiment minces, mais c'était mieux que rien. Du moins, il l'espérait.

_À suivre..._


	13. Les échanges qui blessent

**************Merci à tous pour vous review et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Welcome Distractions**

**Chapitre 13 : Les échanges qui blessent**

**By Rapunzel4**

Heero n'avait aucune idée si oui ou non Dorothy acceptait l'innocence de Wufei dans l'affaire du poisson rouge, mais il soupçonnait que non. Cela lui donnait une excuse de plus pour être hors de la chambre et à la bibliothèque ou à l'appartement de Duo. Ensemble, ils avaient découvert le quatrième étage, et bien qu'il fût très peu peuplé la plupart du temps, il y avait un peu trop de monde à leurs fins, mais la section scientifique était un excellent endroit pour s'isoler.

L'appartement de Duo, d'autre part, n'était pas un endroit approprié puisque Quatre et Hilde étaient susceptibles de les surprendre. Habituellement, Quatre les ignorait s'il les surprenait en train de s'embrasser ou rougissait et les laisser seul s'il les surprenait en train de se peloter. Hilde était loin d'être si polie. Elle les sifflait ou faisait des commentaires. Quand elle fit des cartes de pointage, Duo craqua finalement.

« - Allons Duo. » Dit doucement Quatre, caressant le dos de son colocataire énervé alors qu'Hilde gémissait dans le fond et tentait d'éteindre le feu qui dévorait ses cartes de pointage. « - Tu sais qu'elle ne veut vraiment pas être méchante. Elle a fait la même chose pour moi quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Trowa. Finalement, elle s'est lassée et s'est arrêtée. »

« - C'était différent. Tu ne vivais pas dans un appartement avec elle à cette époque. » S'écria Duo. « - Elle ne vivait même pas au même étage. Tu pouvais toujours l'éviter. »

« - Pourtant. » Dit Quatre. « - Brûler ses cartes semble un peu extrême. Que faire si tu avais déclenché l'alarme incendie ? »

« - Ce baiser ne méritait pas un huit. » Dit Duo d'un ton irrité. « - Ce baiser valait un dix. N'est-ce pas, Heero ? »

« - Euh... » Dit Heero, pensant que c'était une bonne idée de ne pas s'impliquer dans ça.

« - Tu vois ? » Dit Duo. « - Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait de toute façon ? »

Quatre soupira. « - Je ne dis pas que tu ne devrais pas être irrité contre elle, mais essaye de ne pas brûler l'appartement. »

« - Si tu le fais. » Renchérit Hilde en jetant de l'eau sur le reste de ses cartes. « - J'expliquerais aux pompiers et au propriétaire la façon dont tout a commencé. »

Duo la foudroya du regard mais n'avait rien d'autre à répliquer à cela.

* * *

« - Je suis désolé. »

Heero leva les yeux du trottoir pour regarder Duo, qui marchait à ses côtés pour le raccompagnait au dortoir. « - Pourquoi ? »

« - Pour tout ce gâchis avec Hilde. Je sais que nous pouvons aller un peu trop loin tous les deux. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Entre Wufei et Dorothy, tu as déjà assez de folie à supporter. »

Heero haussa les épaules. « - Ce n'est pas grave. Je commence à m'y habituer. Et au moins, Hilde et toi ne jurez pas de vous venger l'un de l'autre et commencer une guerre qui va durer toute l'éternité. »

Duo sourit. « - Ca ne serait pas bon vu que nous devons vivre ensemble jusqu'à ce que le bail expire. C'est généralement une mauvaise idée de déclarer la guerre à quelqu'un avec qui on vit. »

« - Cela ne semble pas arrêter Wufei ou Dorothy. » Renifla Heero.

« - Vrai. »

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que le bâtiment du dortoir soit en vue. Alors, Heero se tourna vers Duo. « - Tu restes pour dîner ? »

« - Désolé. Impossible. » S'excusa Duo. « - C'est mon tour de cuisiner. Quatre et Hilde ne me pardonneront jamais si j'abandonne mon devoir de les nourrir. »

« - Peut-être demain soir. » Dit Heero avec espoir.

« - Peut-être. » Sourit Duo alors qu'il se penchait pour un baiser d'au revoir. Puis avec un signe et son habituel : « - Rendez-vous demain. » Il s'éloigna.

* * *

Heero entra dans le bâtiment et marcha vers sa chambre, traversant le couloir avec soin. Dorothy avait été étrangement discrète ces derniers temps et Heero était toujours à l'affut de la preuve qu'elle avait été dans les parages ou près de la chambre. Ne trouvant rien, il entra soigneusement dans sa chambre.

Wufei l'attendait.

« - Sorti avec Duo encore ? » Demanda Wufei, sa voix sonnant étrangement dur. « - C'est drôle comment tu passes tellement de temps avec lui. »

Heero cligna des yeux, surpris. Wufei n'avait jamais pris la peine de le questionner pour savoir où il passait ses journées. « - Nous sommes amis, c'est normal que nous passions du temps ensemble. »

« - Amis, hein ? » Le ton de Wufei était méprisant, comme si Heero insultait son intelligence en disant cela.

Heero déglutit nerveusement. « - Wufei, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« - Je cherchais un magazine à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. » Déclara Wufei. « - Je voulais te prouver que ton accusation était injuste. Je ne pouvais pas être le seul à t'avoir rendu malade parce que j'étais malade peu de temps avant toi, alors je suis allé au troisième étage, là où les revues scientifiques sont rangées. »

La bouche d'Heero s'assécha. C'était là qu'il avait passé la majeure partie de l'après-midi avec Duo, parfois à empiler des magazines, parfois faisant... d'autres choses.

« - C'est drôle. » Poursuivit Wufei. « - Je ne savais pas que l'amitié consistait à coller sa langue au fond de la gorge de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Relevant le menton d'un air de défi, Heero regarda Wufei droit dans les yeux et demanda : « - Et alors ? De quoi s'agit-il pour toi ? »

« - Si cela est ta définition de l'amitié. » Déclara Wufei assez froidement. « - Je voudrais alors ne plus être ami avec toi. »

Heero ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne pouvait pas penser à quelque à dire en réponse. Finalement, il ramassa son sac et s'enfuit de la chambre.

* * *

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

« - Wow. » Marmonna Hilde avec irritation. « - Nous sommes en plein repas. »

« - Je me demande qui c'est. » Dit Quatre en commençant à se lever.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre, je vais ouvrir. » Déclara Duo en se levant et marchant vers la porte. Alors que le martèlement continuait, il marmonna : « - C'est bon, c'est bon, un peu de patience, okay ? J'arrive aussi vite que je peux. » Ouvrant la porte, il s'arrêta, surpris par la vue qui l'attendait.

Heero se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, un sac à la main, le visage pâle et les yeux légèrement rouges.

« - Heero ! » S'écria Duo. « - Déjà de retour ? »

« - J'ai besoin de passer la nuit ici. » Déclara Heero sans préambule.

« - Bien sûr. » Dit Duo en se poussant pour le laisser rentrer. « - Quoi de neuf ? Est-ce que Dorothy a décidé de faire quelque chose de terrible ? »

« - Non, c'est Wufei. » Heero n'avait pas le ton mi-amusé, mi-défaitiste qu'il utilisait habituellement quand il parlait des frasques de son colocataire et de sa rivale.

« - A Dorothy ? » Demanda Duo.

« - Non. À moi. »

Le visage de Duo se durcit. « - Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » Demanda-t-il.

Heero entreprit alors que raconter la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Wufei. Le visage de Duo devenait progressivement plus sombre, mais il ne parla pas jusqu'à ce qu'Heero ait terminé.

Lorsque le récit d'Heero prit fin, Duo le prit par le bras et l'emmena vers la table où Quatre et Hilde étaient assis, les regardant avec intérêt. Ils avaient été en mesure de voir, mais pas entendre la conversation et ils avaient hâte de savoir ce qui se passait.

« - Heero va dormir ici ce soir. » Dit fermement Duo. « - Nous avons des draps propres pour le canapé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Pourquoi utiliser le canapé-lit ? » Demanda Hilde. « - Vous pouvez partager ton lit. »

Le regard noir de Duo lui disait en termes non équivoque où elle pouvait se mettre cette suggestion.

« - Je pense que nous avons des draps dans le placard de l'entrée. » Répondit Quatre. « - Je peux vérifier si tu souhaites. »

Il commença à se lever, mais Duo lui fit signe de rester là. « - Ca peut attendre la fin du dîner. » Dit-il.

Le reste du dîner se passa dans une ambiance maussade. Duo était allé chercher une assiette supplémentaire et une chaise pour Heero et lui avait servi ce qu'il avait cuisiné, mais Heero n'avait pas envie de manger. Son humeur ne s'améliora pas une fois le repas terminé. Il se retrouva assit sur le canapé sans rien faire.

« - N'ai pas l'air si triste, Heero. » Déclara Hilde. « - Quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne peut pas être si mauvais. Quoi qu'il en soit, rester assit et regarder le tapis ne va pas t'aider. Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas quelque chose pour te changer les idées ? »

« - Comme quoi ? » Demanda Heero d'une manière cinglante.

« - Eh bien, si tu n'as rien à faire, tu peux m'aider à faire la vaisselle. » Dit-elle.

« - C'est un invité, Hilde ! » Dit Duo. « - Ne fais pas faire la vaisselle aux invités. »

« - Tu pourrais m'aider avec le poème de Saint-Valentin à Trowa. » Suggéra Quatre.

« - C'est vrai. » Déclara Duo. « - La Saint-Valentin n'est pas très loin. Peut-être que nous pourrions planifier quelque chose à faire. Qu'en dis-tu Heero ? »

Heero haussa les épaules.

Voyant qu'aucune autre réponse allait suivre, Duo se tourna vers Quatre. « - Je ne peux pas croire que tu es toujours sur ce poème. Ça fait combien de semaine que tu l'as commencé ? »

« - Je n'arrive pas à bien faire. J'ai besoin de quelque chose à comparer à ses yeux. »

« - Dichlorobis (éthylènediamine) de chlorure cobalt. » Suggéra Hilde.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Duo.

Hilde haussa les épaules. « - C'est un composé que nous avons synthétisé en laboratoire. Le point est que c'est vert. »

« - Comment pourrais-je le préciser ? » Demanda Quatre.

Duo secoua la tête. « - Tu ne trouveras jamais quelque chose qui rimera avec ça. De plus, ça ferait vraiment stupide là-dedans. »

« - Qu'en penses-tu, Heero ? » Demanda Quatre, essayant une fois de plus d'attirer le jeune homme boudeur dans la conversation. « - Que dois-je utiliser à la place ? »

Heero haussa les épaules. Malgré tous ses efforts, il semblerait qu'il n'était pas autorisé à se morfondre dans la misère. « - Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais rencontré Trowa. »

« - Si tu l'as fait. » Déclara Hilde. « - Tu étais probablement trop ivre pour t'en souvenir cependant. »

Heero repensa à la nuit de cet incident regrettable. C'était brumeux, mais il pensait se souvenir vaguement d'un jeune homme aux yeux vert à côté de lui et lui disant d'aller cuver son vin. « - C'était Trowa ? »

« - Ouais. » Dit Duo. « - Il faudrait que Quatre vous présente correctement un de ces jours. »

« - Hn. » Dit Heero, reportant son regard sur le tapis.

Cependant, il semblerait que les trois occupants de l'appartement étaient toujours déterminés à ne pas le laisser bouder en paix. « - Je sais ce que nous devrions faire. » Déclara Quatre. « - Nous allons jouer à un jeu. »

« - N'as-tu pas des devoirs à faire ? » Demanda Hilde.

« - Ça peut attendre. » Déclara Quatre dédaigneusement.

Duo serra sa poitrine en état de choc. « - Un bourreau de travail qui dit ça ! »

« - Je ne suis pas un bourreau de travail. » Protesta Quatre. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, les devoirs peuvent toujours passer en arrière-plan face à un bon jeu de Risk ! »

« - Non ! » Gémit Hilde. « - Pas Risk ! »

« - Quel est le problème avec Risk ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Rien, sauf si tu joues avec lui. » Répondit Duo en désignant Quatre. « - Il est mercenaire. »

« - Je dis que l'invité doit décider. » Dit Quatre. Il se tourna vers Heero et continua : « - Alors, Heero ? As-tu envie de conquérir le monde ? »

« - Bien sûr. » Déclara Heero, pensant que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que le Scrabble. « - Pourquoi pas ? »

« - Je vais aller chercher la boite ! » S'écria Quatre en bondissant du canapé.

Hilde et Duo partagèrent un regard désespéré disant 'pourquoi nous ?'. « - Heero. » Commença Duo. « - As-tu déjà joué à Risk avant ? »

« - Non. » Répondit Heero. « - Mais j'en ai entendu parler. »

Duo secoua la tête. « - Je déteste le dire, mon pote, mais tu es condamné. »

Les prédictions pessimistes de Duo concernant le sort d'Heero dans le jeu s'avéra être une réalité. Après les premiers tours, Heero pouvait voir pourquoi les autres étaient réticents à jouer avec Quatre. Il jouait petit dans un premier temps, concentrant ses pions sur un continent, mais quand il voulait un pays, il pouvait être impitoyable.

Hilde fut la première a abandonné la partie. Après que ses cartes et ses pays furent donnés à Quatre, elle se leva. « - Amusez-vous bien. » Dit-elle.

Heero fut le prochain à perdre. Il lutta vaillamment, formant plusieurs alliances avec Duo mais à la fin, il fut entouré par les troupes de Quatre et anéantis. Après avoir admis sa défaite, il resta assit à table pour regarder le reste de la partie. Il pouvait dire que la partie ne durerait pas très longtemps. Duo était regroupé dans le sud-est de l'Asie et Quatre avait déjà positionné ses troupes le long de la frontière.

« - Tu ne vas pas m'envahir sans résistance ! » S'écria Duo. « - Je vais me retirer en Australie et contre-attaquer ! Je t'entraînerais avec moi dans la défaite ! Je ne vais pas être vaincu si facilement ! »

« - Défends-toi, Duo. » Dit Quatre en souriant doucement alors qu'il lançait les dés. « - Je t'attaque avec un treize. »

« - Je suis foutu. » Murmura Duo.

« - Oui, tu l'es. » Répliqua Quatre aimablement.

Levant les mains, Duo porta les dés près de son visage. « - Allez les enfants, j'ai besoin de bons chiffres. De préférences des six, mais des cinq iront aussi. Allez, ne me laissez pas tomber ! »

« - Tu te rends compte que parler aux dés ne te sauvera pas. » Dit Quatre.

Duo le regarda. « - C'est tout ce qui me reste. Permets-moi de parler aux dés, si je le veux ! »

« - Très bien. » Dit Quatre avec un sourire narquois alors qu'il regardait Duo tentait de faire l'improbable avec les dés.

Quand Duo les lança finalement, il se retrouva avec des uns.

« - C'est ce que tu obtiens pour avoir essayé de baratiner les dés. » Dit Hilde alors que Duo gémissait et que Quatre enlevait joyeusement deux soldats à Duo.

Presque malgré lui, Heero se retrouva à sourire de leurs échanges.

* * *

« - Heero ? Tu es encore éveillé ? »

Heero grogna.

Apparemment, c'était une réponse suffisante à Duo qui s'avança vers le canapé où Heero se trouvait. Heero se redressa pour lui faire de la place et Duo s'installa à côté de son petit-ami. Tendant le bras, Duo le glissa autour des épaules d'Heero et l'attira contre lui.

« - Écoute. » Dit-il. « - Je sais que tu es encore en colère à propos de Wufei, mais essaye de ne pas laisser ça te bouffer. La vie est pleine d'à-coups. Quiconque ayant vécu longtemps te le dira. Mais tu ne peux pas les laisser te défaire. Il y a beaucoup de gens sympathiques dans le monde aussi et si tu te retrouves entouré d'eux, tu peux ignorer les secousses. »

« - Hilde est hétéro, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Heero.

Duo hocha la tête. « - Oui, elle l'est. »

« - Mais elle n'est pas dégouttée. Pourquoi est-ce que Wufei doit faire une telle affaire à ce sujet ? »

Duo soupira. « - Parfois, les hommes réagissent mal à ce genre de choses, surtout si c'est un autre homme qui est gay. Je suppose que cela menace leur virilité ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

« - Mais je n'aurais jamais touché Wufei. Je ne le trouve même pas attrayant. »

« - Heureux de l'entendre. » Répliqua sèchement Duo.

Heero ignora cela. « - Je vais devoir retourner là-bas. » Dit-il. « - Je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment ici. Mais je ne veux vraiment pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui me hait. »

Duo soupira et resserra son étreinte. « - Ça s'arrangera en quelque sorte, Heero. »

« - Je l'espère. » Déclara Heero.

_À suivre..._


	14. Accords réticents

**Welcome Distractions**

**Chapitre 14 : Accords réticents**

**By Rapunzel4**

Heero passa presque les jours suivants à se réprimander pour être un lâche. Il savait qu'il devrait faire face à Wufei tôt ou tard, après tout, il vivait encore avec lui. Dans le même temps, il était réticent à revoir son colocataire. Il était allé dans sa chambre quand il savait que Wufei était dehors et avait évité les environs du dortoir autant qu'il le pouvait. Il avait passé quelques nuits de plus chez Duo jusqu'à ce que ses amis commencent à le taquiner sur l'idée de lui louer le canapé. C'est alors qu'il avait décidé de retourner au dortoir.

Il se mit à souhaiter pourvoir rester dans l'appartement de Duo pour toujours. Wufei n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour rendre la vie d'Heero misérable, sa froideur absolue commençait à peser sur Heero. Ils ne se parlaient jamais et s'ils étaient dans la même pièce, Wufei prétendait que son colocataire n'existait pas. Parfois, les invectives étaient plus flagrantes. Une fois, alors qu'Heero s'était assis à la même table du réfectoire, Wufei s'était délibérément levé pour choisir une autre place.

Pour ce qui n'était pas la première fois, la bibliothèque devint un refuge pour Heero. Bien que Duo et lui étaient maintenant beaucoup plus prudents sur l'endroit où ils s'embrassaient, ils passaient toujours beaucoup de temps en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Heero ne savait pas comment Duo supportait toutes ces plaintes et apitoiements, mais il le fit.

Le vendredi, Heero était particulièrement sombre. « - Je ne peux pas croire que je dois passer tout le week-end enfermé avec lui. » Dit Heero alors qu'il était tranquillement installé à une table du deuxième étage avec Duo. « - Je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre. »

« - Simple. » Déclara Duo. « - Ne reste pas là-bas. Viens passer le week-end avec moi. »

« - Mais je me suis déjà assez imposé chez toi. Qu'est-ce que tes locataires vont dire ? »

« - Eh bien. » Répondit Duo. « - Tu pourras le savoir si tu attends un peu. Nous avons planifié de rentrer tous ensemble à la maison, de sorte que tu pourras demander toi-même. »

Hilde et Quatre, comme il s'avéra, déclarèrent qu'ils seraient ravis qu'Heero reste pour le week-end.

« - Tu pourras même utiliser mon lit. » Dit Quatre. « - Je vais te présenter Trowa. » Et il s'éloigna pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un grand jeune homme aux yeux verts qu'Heero se souvenait vaguement avoir vu lors de la fête de la confrérie.

« - Heero, voici Trowa. Trowa, Heero. » Présenta Duo.

« - Enchanté. » Dirent simultanément Trowa et Heero en se serrant la main. Heero fut immensément reconnaissant à Trowa qu'il ne mentionne pas leur précédente rencontre, il ne voulait tout simplement pas se souvenir à quel point son comportement avait été idiot ce soir-là.

« - Heero va passer le week-end avec nous. » Déclara Quatre. « - Nous devons faire quelque chose de spécial vu qu'il est avec nous. »

« - Rien d'extraordinaire. » Dit Trowa. « - La Saint-Valentin est dans une semaine et je pensais que nous pourrions faire nos sorties spéciales à ce moment-là. »

« - Eh bien, nous devrions au moins laisser Heero aller chercher ses affaires et nous déciderons de quoi faire plus tard. » Interrompit Hilde.

Tout le monde convint que c'était le mieux et ils se dirigèrent tous vers les dortoirs. Dès son arrivée, Heero resta en arrière, laissant les autres marchaient devant lui alors qu'ils parlaient d'à quel point c'était nostalgique de revenir dans ces bâtiments de nouveau. Il savait qu'il était stupide, mais il savait également que Wufei était susceptible d'être rentré de cours et il ne voulait pas voir quelle serait sa réaction en voyant Duo. Il n'était pas sûr que son petit-ami soit en mesure de garder son sang-froid si Wufei était incorrect et le fait d'insulter ou frapper son colocataire, se serait vraiment la fin de toute possibilité de redevenir amis.

« - Hey, Heero ! » La voix de Duo le sortit de ses pensées. « - Je pense que tu ferais mieux de venir là. » La voix de Duo avait une note qui était à la fois amusée et urgente.

Heero s'avança dans le couloir vers l'endroit où le groupe se tenait en face de sa chambre, en train de regarder quelque chose avec étonnement et, du moins en ce qui concernait Hilde et Duo, amusement. Trowa avait haussé les sourcils et Quatre avait détourné les yeux, les joues plutôt roses. Hilde regardait avec un air avide et Duo avait l'air amusé. Quand il vit ce qui les avait arrêtés, sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher.

Wufei était debout devant leur chambre. Il avait l'air comme s'il était en train de faire le pantin, les bras étant maintenu au-dessus de sa tête et les jambes légèrement écartées. Il était attaché contre la porte avec plus de ruban adhésif qu'Heero en avait vu dans sa vie. Rien que cela était assez pour causer l'étonnement mais ce n'était pas tout. Wufei n'avait aucun vêtement et la seule chose qui protégeait son intimité était un tas de crème fouetté stratégiquement placé. Une autre bande de ruban adhésif couvrait sa bouche, l'empêchant d'appeler à l'aide.

« - Oh mon... » Heero était à court de mot. Hilde, pour sa part, ne le fut pas.

« - HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Oh, ça n'a pas de prix ! »

Wufei la fusilla du regard, mais fut incapable de dire le moindre mot à cause du ruban adhésif.

« - Veux-tu que nous t'enlevions le ruban ? » Demanda gentiment Duo.

Wufei hocha la tête aussi catégoriquement qu'il le put.

Duo tendit la main et saisit un des coins de la bande qui recouvrait la bouche de Wufei. Et d'un geste vif, il tira.

« - OW ! » Cria Wufei quand sa bouche fut brusquement libérée.

Duo sourit. « - Désolé. » Dit-il, n'ayant pas l'air désolé du tout.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Que penses-tu qui est arrivé ?! » Cracha Wufei. « - Dorothy m'est tombée dessus, si tu veux tout savoir ! Je savais qu'elle était trop calme. Elle a juste attendu que le surveillant de notre étage quitte la ville ce week-end ! »

« - Je peux aller chercher l'autre surveillant si tu veux déposer une plainte. » Offrit Trowa. « - Il y en a toujours au moins deux par bâtiment. »

« - NON ! » Wufei avait l'air horrifié par cette idée. « - Le surveillant du troisième étage est une femme ! »

« - Tant mieux. » Murmura Hilde. « - Je pense qu'elle appréciera ça. »

« - Que faites-vous planter là ! » Exigea Wufei. « - Aidez-moi à me détacher ! »

Heero soupira de résignation et tendit la main vers un ruban, mais Duo lui saisit la main pour stopper le mouvement.

« - Que fais-tu ?! » S'écria Wufei. « - Dépêchez-vous, la crème fouettée est en train de fondre ! »

Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit. « - Oh, je ne sais pas. » Dit-il. « - Je trouve que tu es très bien là. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Eh bien. » Fit Duo en haussant les épaules. « - Tu sembles si déterminé à croire que tous les homosexuels sont des pervers, donc je pourrais aussi bien essayé de suivre tes dires. »

« - Je n'ai jamais... ! »

« - Oh non ? » La voix de Duo était incrédule. « - Je ne savais pas que l'amitié consistait à coller sa langue au fond de la gorge de quelqu'un d'autre. Si cela est ta définition de l'amitié, je voudrais alors ne plus être ami avec toi. » Cita-t-il sans pitié.

« - Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! » S'écria Wufei.

« - Vraiment. Alors, pourquoi as-tu été si méchant avec Heero dernièrement ? »

Wufei referma la bouche et eut l'air un peu coupable.

« - Tu sais. » Continua Duo. « - Quelqu'un m'a dit que la définition d'un homophobe, c'est quelqu'un qui n'est pas sûr de sa sexualité. »

Le visage de Wufei devint rouge. « - Je ne suis pas gay ! » Cria-t-il.

« - Alors, pourquoi te sens-tu menacer ? » Demanda Duo.

Wufei ne répondit pas.

« - Bon dieu ! » Explosa Duo. « - Heero n'est pas intéressé par toi de cette façon ! Pour l'amour du ciel, tu es là, presque complètement nu, entouré de quatre homosexuels et la seule qui bave sur toi est une femme ! »

« - Hey ! » S'écria Hilde. « - Je ne bave pas ! J'apprécie juste le spectacle ! »

« - Eh bien, c'est une façon de dire les choses. » Murmura Trowa.

« - Comptez-vous me détacher alors ? » Demanda Wufei, lançant un coup d'œil nerveux à Hilde.

Duo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « - Pas avant que tu acceptes d'être civile avec Heero. » Dit-il.

Wufei se renfrogna.

« - Je ne demande pas à ce que vous soyez des copains intimes ou quoi que ce soit. » Déclara Duo avec irritation. « - Mais c'est ton colocataire et vous devez au moins être poli l'un envers l'autre. Tu vas devoir vivre avec lui pendant plusieurs mois encore. »

Wufei croisa le regard d'Heero plutôt à contrecœur. « - Civil. » Dit-il. « - Très bien. Je peux faire ça. »

« - Heero ? » Duo se tourna vers lui. « - Est-ce que c'est bien pour toi ? »

Heero hocha la tête.

« - Très bien alors. » Dit Duo et il se mit à décoller les rubans de la porte. Après un moment, Heero se joignit à lui pour l'aider. Wufei ferma les yeux et n'eut pas l'air vraiment heureux de les avoir si près, mais il ne dit rien.

Hilde, d'autre part, avait beaucoup à dire. « - Juste une photo. S'il vous plait ? Juste une. Où est mon appareil photo numérique quand j'en ai besoin. »

« - Femme ! » S'écria Wufei en ayant l'air horrifié. « - Ne pense même pas à ça ! »

La crème fouettée montrait des signes évidents de reddition à tout moment quand ils réussirent finalement à détacher Wufei. Après avoir murmuré rapidement des remerciements, il disparut à l'intérieur de sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Une fois que la porte fut refermée, Duo éclata de rire. « - Oh, mec, c'était grandiose ! Tu sais, si cette nana Dorothy peut faire ça, je ne pense pas qu'il pourra réussir à la battre. »

« - Ca ne l'empêchera pas de mourir en essayant. » Dit sombrement Heero.

« - Certes. » Concéda Duo. « - Mais si ça devient trop mauvais, tu peux toujours rester chez nous. En parlant de ça, veux-tu encore rester ce week-end ? »

Heero réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête. « - Je pense que je vais rester ici et voir si ta petite mise au point a eu un effet sur lui. »

« - Comme tu veux. » Déclara Duo.

A cet instant, il y eut des bruits de pas précipités dans les escaliers et deux filles déboulèrent dans le couloir. « - Il n'est plus là ? Nous l'avons manqué ? » Demanda l'une d'elle à bout de souffle.

Heero les regarda avec prudence. « - Vous êtes du deuxième étage, n'est-ce pas ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

« - Eh bien. » Commença l'autre fille. « - Dorothy nous a dit que si nous venions là, nous aurions la chance de voir un mec chaud torse nu. Elle a pris des photos, voyez-vous, mais elles ne sont pas encore développées. »

« - Elle a pris des photos ? » Se ragaillardit Hilde. « - Ah bien. Au moins une personne l'a fait. »

« - Femmes ! » Cria Wufei à travers la porte. « - Je peux vous entendre ! »

« - Nous arrivons trop tard, pas vrai ? » Demanda la première fille d'un ton lugubre.

« - Allons mesdames. » Dit Duo. « - Vous aurez de meilleures chances la prochaine fois. »

« - Eh bien. » Déclara l'autre alors qu'elles se détournaient et marchaient vers l'escalier. « - Je pense que nous allons devoir attendre que les photos soient développées. »

« - Vous ne ferez pas une telle chose ! » Hurla Wufei depuis l'intérieur de sa chambre.

Duo se mit à rire. « - Combien voulez-vous parier qu'il va essayer de trouver la pellicule et la détruire ? »

Trowa secoua la tête. « - Je n'ai jamais parié contre des certitudes. Maintenant, si tu me demandais de parier si oui ou non il va réussir, alors tu pourrais avoir quelque chose. »

En rigolant, ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier, laissant Heero faire face à son colocataire un peu repenti, mais toujours en colère.

_À suivre..._


	15. Difficultés techniques

**Welcome Distractions**

**Chapitre 15 : Difficultés techniques**

**By Rapunzel4**

La mise au point que Duo avait fait avec Wufei avait apparemment eu des effets après tout. Certes, Wufei n'avait pas changé du jour au lendemain et durant le reste de la soirée, il n'avait pas parlé à Heero, bien qu'il lui jette des regards prudents de temps en temps. Heero se demandait s'ils pouvaient réussir à être à l'aise l'un envers l'autre à nouveau. Il commençait à craindre que ça n'arriverait jamais quand Wufei se leva.

« - J'ai faim. » Annonça-t-il. « - Et le réfectoire ferme plus tôt ce soir. Veux-tu aller manger ? »

Heero cligna des yeux de surprise, mais ne montra aucune perte de sang-froid. « - Bien sûr. » Dit-il.

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance assez modérée, mais aucun d'eux fut désagréable avec l'autre. Ils tentèrent même d'avoir une petite conversation. Il s'agissait d'une amélioration et au cours des prochains jours, les choses continuèrent à s'améliorer entre eux. Heero remarquait que Wufei était encore un peu mal à l'aise à sa présence dans la chambre, mais à part ça, les choses étaient presque redevenues normales.

Bien sûr, Heero avait presque oublié ce que la normalité incluait pour eux.

Ce fut un cri indigné qui l'accueillit le lundi soir. Ouvrant la porte de leur chambre, il s'attendait à trouver l'endroit complètement dévasté par une nouvelle idée de Dorothy. Ce qu'il trouva à la place fut Wufei, assit à son bureau, littéralement tremblant de rage. Pendant un instant, Heero envisagea sérieusement d'appeler une ambulance car il semblait que Wufei était sur le point de faire une rupture d'anévrisme.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il.

Wufei pointa un doigt tremblant vers l'écran de son ordinateur. « - C'est... c'est... c'est... » Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne pouvait même pas réussir à formuler une phrase.

« - Quoi ? » Demanda Heero, bien qu'il ait le sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

**« - DOROTHY ! »**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au deuxième étage, deux jeunes filles étaient dans leur chambre alors que le bruit de l'imprimante ronronnait joyeusement.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ? » Demanda sa colocataire.

La jeune fille sourit. « - Tu vas être joyeuse aussi, tu vas pouvoir remplacer ton poster de Legolas par... CA ! »

Avec un geste de triomphe, elle arracha la feuille qui était sortie de l'imprimante et la montra à sa colocataire. Sur toute la page, Wufei, dans toute sa gloire à moitié nu, leur lançait un regard furieux. La photo était centrée sur son torse et montrait à peine le ruban adhésif qui le maintenait en place.

« - Wow. » Déclara sa colocataire. « - Où as-tu eu ça ? »

« - Dorothy a scanné les photos et les a mis en ligne. Elle a envoyé un e-mail à tout le dortoir avec un lien vers elles. »

Les yeux de sa colocataire s'illuminèrent. « - Hé, ça signifie que je peux y accéder aussi ! »

« - Tu peux. » Acquiesça l'autre fille. « - Mais j'ai une imprimante couleur. Je n'ai plus besoin d'aller les voir en ligne. »

« - Je dois admettre que... » Commença l'autre. « - C'est la meilleure utilisation pour une cartouche couleur. »

La première jeune fille eut un regard satisfait. « - Je pense que je vais accrocher celle-là au plafond, juste au-dessus de mon lit. De cette façon, il pourra me fusiller du regard pendant que je dormirais. »

Sa colocataire secoua la tête. « - T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais gravement perturbé ? »

« - Plusieurs fois. Beaucoup, beaucoup de fois... »

* * *

La première chose que Duo dit quand Heero lui parla de l'email avec le lien des photos, fut : « - Envoie-le à Hilde. »

« - Wufei ne va pas apprécier. » Souligna Heero.

« - Wufei n'a pas à vivre avec cette femme... moi si. Elle s'est plainte durant ces trois derniers jours de ne pas avoir eu de photo. Espérons que cela la calmera, je le jure devant Dieu, je dois lui trouver un petit-ami. La seule question est, où vais-je trouver un gars assez fou pour sortir avec elle. »

« - Ce n'est pas une chose très gentille à dire au sujet de ta colocataire. »

« - Peut-être, mais il y a de la vérité. Hilde est très intense et énergique. Elle est aussi très indépendante. Elle a tendance à effrayer les gars avant même qu'ils en soient au stade de la fréquentation. Ça rend mon travail plus difficile. »

« - Je suis sûr qu'elle va trouver quelqu'un. » Dit Heero. « - Après tout, la Saint-Valentin est vendredi, cela donne une sorte d'esprit romantique aux gens en ce moment. »

« - C'est assez vrai. » Répondit Duo. « - C'est seulement dans quelques jours maintenant. »

« - Que devrions-nous faire pour ça ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Je t'emmène dîner. » Dit Duo.

Heero sourit. « - Est-ce censé vouloir dire que tu es 'l'homme' dans cette relation, si tu es celui qui m'invite ? »

Duo lui rendit son sourire. « - Pas du tout. Mais puisque je suis ici depuis un an de plus que toi, je sais où sont les bons restaurants. »

« - Le traditionnel dîner et film ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Ca m'a l'air d'un bon départ. Je veux dire, si on y réfléchit, nous n'avons pas réellement eu de rendez-vous officiel pour le moment, sauf si on compte le temps que tu passes dans mon appartement. Et il y a une diffusion d'un film Spécial Saint-Valentin dans la plus grande salle de conférence du campus. »

Heero roula des yeux. « - Ca sera probablement un film à l'eau de rose. »

« - Mais. » Dit Duo. « - L'entrée n'est pas chère pour les étudiants. Quoi qu'il en soit, si c'est un film à l'eau de rose, nous pouvons simplement nous moquer de lui. C'est du divertissement en soi. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« - Très bien. » Déclara Heero.

« - Génial ! » Sourit Duo. « - Je te retrouverais ici vendredi comme d'habitude et nous nous y rendrons. »

* * *

A deux heures trente le vendredi après-midi, Duo était assis et s'agitait nerveusement. Heero était en retard et Duo était nerveux à ses retards depuis l'époque où il avait attendu Heero en vain.

_« Même __Heero__ ne serait pas aussi salop pour me poser un lapin le jour de la Saint-Valentin sans une explication. »_ Pensa Duo. _« Il viendra, même si c'est juste pour me dire qu'il doit annuler. » _

Alors qu'il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, il aperçut Heero. Ses mains étaient derrières son dos et il ne les mit pas en vue jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la table et s'assoit. Une fois fait, il lui tendit alors un livre et un petit paquet enveloppé dans une serviette.

« - Tu as fait un raid dans les rayons, Heero ? » Demanda Duo, taquin.

« - C'est pour toi. » Répondit Heero.

Curieux de savoir ce que Heero lui avait pris, Duo tendit la main et prit le livre. Il était lourd et la reliure était extrêmement épaisse. Il regarda le titre et compris pourquoi.

« - Un dictionnaire ? »

Heero haussa timidement les épaules. « - Je me souviens que tu t'étais plaint le trimestre dernier parce que tu n'en avais pas et je ne savais pas quoi te prendre d'autre. D'une certaine façon, je pense que les fleurs ne sont pas ton truc. »

Duo se mit à rire. « - Elles ne le sont vraiment pas. Et si tu m'avais offert du chocolat, Hilde m'aurait tout volé. Merci Heero, ça va vraiment être utile. Mais c'est quoi le paquet ? »

Heero se mit à regarder le sol. « - Eh bien, un dictionnaire ne semble pas vraiment approprié comme cadeau alors j'ai pensé que tu devrais avoir quelque chose pour aller avec. »

« - Et les cookies aux pépites de chocolat sont plus appropriés ? » Demanda Duo après avoir ouvert la serviette pour divulguer son contenu.

« - Le sucre est un élément traditionnel de la Saint-Valentin. » Répondit Heero avec sérieux.

« - Ils ressemblent aux cookies du réfectoire. » Dit Duo. Alors qu'il les observait, il faillit manquer le visage d'Heero qui devint soudainement rouge.

« - C'est parce que je les ai volés au réfectoire durant le déjeuner. » Marmonna Heero.

Duo ne put pas s'en empêcher, il rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à rire. « - Oh, Heero, tu es trop fort ! »

« - Hn. » Renifla Heero, toujours rouge. « - J'ai fait en fonction de mes ressources limitées. »

« - Je comprends. » Dit Duo toujours avec un large sourire. « - Et je n'ai pas dit que je n'appréciais pas le cadeau. » Sur ce, il se leva, se dirigea vers la chaise d'Heero et s'assit, ignorant le fait que la chaise était déjà occupée. « - J'apprécie beaucoup. » Ronronna-t-il à l'oreille d'Heero, ignorant comment Heero déglutit de surprise. Puis il l'embrassa.

Heero, qui avait espéré que quelque chose de ce genre arrive, accepta facilement le baiser. Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami, l'attirant plus près de lui. Duo accepta volontiers, se pencha contre Heero et approfondissant le baiser.

La chaise fit un bruit inquiétant. Aucun des deux garçons y fit attention.

Dans un crac, la chaise se renversa, entrainant ses deux occupants au sol. Heero, qui se retrouva en dessous, reçut la majorité du choc. Sa tête heurta le sol dans un 'crac' sonore tandis que Duo roula sur quelques mètres avant de s'immobiliser. Il se redressa immédiatement et se hâta de retourner vers Heero, qui était encore sur la chaise tombée, les pieds en l'air et la tête contre le sol. Il ne bougeait pas.

« Heero ? » Appela Duo avec inquiétude en s'agenouillant aux côtés du jeune homme immobile. « - Heero, tu vas bien ? » Il tendit la main et secoua doucement Heero par l'épaule.

Les yeux d'Heero s'ouvrirent et il regarda Duo. Il semblait vouloir se concentrer et il secoua la tête une fois avant de s'immobiliser en grimaçant. « - Duo. » Dit-il. « - Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes deux ? Il y a deux Duo. »

« - Oh oh... »

* * *

« - D'autres personnes vont au cinéma ou au restaurant ou dans un club ou je-ne-sais-où pour la Saint-Valentin. Où pourrais-je donc aller ? L'infirmerie du campus. Vraiment romantique. »

Duo poussa un profond soupir et bougea sur son siège, ronchonnant toujours dans sa barbe. Assis dans la salle d'attente du centre médical du campus, en train d'attendre qu'Heero finisse d'être examiné par le médecin, n'était pas une façon dont il avait envisagé passer la Saint-Valentin.

« - De toutes les choses stupides qui peuvent se produire ! Je n'ai jamais vu une chaise se casser comme ça avant. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant ? » S'il avait été religieux, il aurait juré qu'une puissance supérieure jouait avec lui.

A cet instant, Heero revint suivit par une femme d'âge moyen. Duo bondit sur ses pieds pour les accueillir. « - Heero, comment vas-tu ? »

« - Il a une légère commotion cérébrale. » Répondit la femme. Duo l'identifia comme étant soit un médecin ou une infirmière du centre de santé. « - Toutefois. » Elle adressa un regard irrité à Heero. « - Il refuse d'être emmené à l'hôpital. »

« - Je vais bien. » Grommela Heero. « - Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. »

« - Heero... » Commença Duo, mais il ne fut pas autorisé à terminer.

« - Non ! » Coupa Heero. « - J'ai des projets et je ne vais pas les changer ! »

Duo jeta un coup d'œil impuissant à la femme et haussa les épaules de défaite.

La femme poussa un soupir résigné. « - Très bien. » Dit-elle, les lèvres fermement pincées d'irritation. « - Je ne peux pas t'obliger si tu es déterminé à ne pas y aller. Mais tu dois être prudent. » Elle se mit à donner à Duo une liste d'instruction sur la façon de prendre soin d'Heero, y compris une petite leçon sur les analgésiques et à quelle fréquence le réveiller quand il dormirait. Puis elle fit signer un formulaire à Heero disant qu'il lui avait été conseillé de faire appel à des soins médicaux et qu'il avait refusé. Quand ce fut fait, Duo la remercia et sortit avec Heero.

« - Tu aurais dû aller à l'hôpital. » Déclara Duo une fois qu'ils furent hors du bâtiment.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller. » Répliqua obstinément Heero. « - D'ailleurs, ça ruinerait nos projets. »

« - Je pense que nous devons revoir nos projets de toute façon. » Dit Duo. « - Après tout, je suis sûr que tu devrais te reposer au lieu d'errer dehors. »

Heero le regarda. « - Je ne pense pas que ce que nous avons prévu soit trop fatiguant pour moi. »

« - Bon, bon, je cède. » Dit Duo. « - Faisons ce que nous avons prévu. Mais si tu commences à avoir des vertiges ou de la fatigue ou quelque chose comme ça, tu me le dis, ok ? »

Heero hocha distraitement la tête.

* * *

« - Tu es toujours sûr que ça va ? »

« - J'en suis sûr. » Répondit Heero avec lassitude. Ses paroles auraient pu être plus convaincantes si ce n'était pas la troisième fois en une demi-heure qu'il les répétait.

Duo et lui étaient debout dans une longue fille de gens qui attendaient d'entrer dans la salle pour voir le film. Ils étaient là depuis quarante minutes et il semblait qu'ils n'allaient pas bouger bientôt. Les étudiants qui géraient la projection du film avaient apparemment des 'difficultés techniques'. « - Si ça se trouve. » Déclara Duo. « - Ils ont perdu des morceaux du film. » Apparemment, ces incidents étaient courants pour les films diffusaient sur le campus.

« - Tu sais que ce qu'on dit, on obtient ce qu'on paye. » Continua Duo, prenant sur lui. « - Les films sur le campus ne coûtent pas cher, mais on doit faire face à un petit retard en retour. »

Le petit retard se transforma en un long. Heero commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir emmené de livre, bien que quand il l'avait dit à Duo, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il se serait abimé les yeux à essayer de lire dans l'obscurité. Et puisque la file se composait principalement de couples, un grand nombre d'entre eux se bécotaient pour essayer de faire passer le temps. Le couple juste devant eux commençait d'ailleurs à s'échauffer un peu et Heero se demanda quelle conséquence ça aurait s'il leur jetait de l'eau froide.

« - Tu sais. » Ronronna Duo près de son oreille. « - Nous pourrions essayer ça aussi si tu veux. »

Le visage d'Heero devint cramoisi alors qu'il secouait la tête.

Duo rigola. « - Je plaisantais. » Dit-il. « - Mais j'ai pensé que je pouvais tout aussi bien demander, vu à quel point tu as l'air fasciné par eux. » Il désigna le couple en face d'eux.

« - Je me demandais comment ils réagiraient si je leur disais d'arrêter parce qu'ils sont en public. »

« - Aw, laisse-les. » Déclara Duo. « - Ils sont adultes aux yeux de la loi si ce n'est pas dans leur tête. En outre... » Ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix. « - Nous nous sommes embrassé plein de fois dans un lieu public. »

« - Et regarde ce qui est arrivé. » Grommela Heero.

« - Certes. » Dit Duo, mais il n'eut pas la chance de développer davantage parce que la file commençait réellement à avancer.

« - La file ! Elle bouge ! Ça doit être magique ! » S'écria Duo, s'attirant des regards étranges et quelques rires de leurs voisins.

Alors qu'ils entraient finalement dans la salle sombre, Heero se pencha et chuchota : « - Qu'allons-nous voir ? »

« - Moulin rouge. » Répondit Duo. « - C'est censé être romantique. »

Heero, qui ne regardait pas de films très souvent, n'avait jamais entendu parler de celui-ci, mais il hocha la tête quand même.

Cependant, il s'avéra qu'ils ne regardèrent pas Moulin rouge, ou du moins, pas entièrement. Les 'difficultés techniques' étaient bien réels au point que ça coupait sans préavis à certains moments, ou qu'ils avaient le son mais pas l'image. Malgré ce qu'il put voir du film, il ne le trouva pas trop mal, bien qu'il aurait juré avoir entendu la plupart des chansons quelque part.

« - C'est parce que ça provient d'ailleurs. » Déclara Duo quand il demanda.

Enfin, le personnel technique se surpassa en perdant l'une des bobines du film, ce qui provoqua que l'intrigue sauta soudainement du point A au point G. Après s'être abondamment excusé pour les problèmes, ils remboursèrent le public.

« - Eh bien. » Déclara Duo alors qu'ils sortaient. « - Ce n'était pas si mal. Nous avons pu voir Moulin Rouge gratuitement. »

« - Nous n'avons pas vu la fin. » Souligna Heero.

« - Nous pourrons le louer un de ces jours. » Répondit Duo avec désinvolture. « - D'ailleurs, nous connaissons la fin. Elle meurt, ils le disent au début. »

Heero lui lança un coup d'œil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« - Alors. » Demanda Duo. « - Chez toi ou chez moi ? »

* * *

« - Vous deux vous êtes tellement écœurant de mièvrerie que ça me donne envie de vomir. » Déclara Hilde.

Le couple sur le canapé l'ignora. Duo était assis, un bras posé sur le dos du canapé et l'autre sur Heero. Heero n'était pas assis, mais recroquevillé sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de son petit-ami et sur le point de s'endormir.

L'appartement de Duo était un lieu évident pour eux. Heero préférait braver Hilde que passer la nuit avec Wufei et Duo lui avait promis le lit de Quatre, puisque le blond devait passer la nuit avec Trowa et ne rentrerait que le lendemain matin au plus tôt.

A cet instant, Heero ne se souciait pas du lit. Il était très bien là où il était, avec son chaud et vivant oreiller tandis que la main de Duo lui caressait les cheveux.

« - Alors. » Lui demanda Duo. « - Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« - C'était bien. » Murmura Heero d'un air endormi.

« - Je suis d'accord. » Dit Duo en souriant. « Nous avons eu quelques problèmes, mais dans l'ensemble, c'était une bonne Saint-Valentin. »

_À suivre..._


	16. Vacances Impromptues

**Welcome Distractions**

**Chapitre 16 : Vacances Impromptues**

**By Rapunzel4**

Après la Saint-Valentin, le trimestre d'hiver sembla passer trop vite. Ou du moins, c'était l'impression d'Heero, malgré le fait que rien de particulièrement important ne lui arriva. Duo et lui continuaient à se voir tous les jours de la semaine à la bibliothèque pour étudier, ranger des livres ou simplement bavarder. Tout était calme dans le dortoir, Dorothy semblait croire que sa vengeance était complète et Wufei, pour des raisons connues que de lui-même, n'avait pas exercé les moindres représailles à son encontre pour ce qui était connu de tout le dortoir comme 'l'incident de la crème fouetté'.

La vie semblait fonctionner uniquement sur la routine pendant quelques semaines avec très peu d'écart de ce qu'Heero considérait comme 'normal'. C'est pourquoi il fut énormément surpris, le premier jour des examens, de voir Wufei faire sa valise au lieu d'étudier.

« - Où vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Je rentre bien sûr. » Répondit Wufei. « - Pour les vacances de printemps. »

« - Mais ce n'est seulement qu'une semaine. » Souligna Heero. « - Cela ne vaut guère la peine de rentrer chez soi. »

« - Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. »

Cela le surprit. « - Nous ne pouvons pas, pourquoi ? »

« - Parce qu'ils vont fermer le campus pendant les vacances. » Répondit Wufei. « - Ils l'avaient fermé à Noël aussi. »

Heero ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour ça. Il n'avait vraiment aucun désir de rentrer dans sa famille et n'avait aucun moyen de le faire de toute façon, vu qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre des dispositions pour un avion. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité qu'il ne serait pas autorisé à rester dans le dortoir. Avec une fermeture d'une semaine et aucun moyen de partir, il était coincé avec nulle part où aller. Des actions étaient nécessaires pour résoudre ce dilemme.

Donc, le lendemain, il parla de son problème à Duo. « - Serait-il possible que je reste avec toi pendant la semaine ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir. Il savait que c'était plutôt soudain, mais il n'avait pas d'autres idées à part essayer d'obtenir des billets d'avion pour rentrer chez lui, mais il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le faire.

Duo fronça les sourcils. « - Eh bien, normalement ça ne serait pas un problème, mais je ne serais pas là. »

L'espoir d'Heero chuta. Maintenant, il était vraiment coincé. « - Où vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

« - A la maison. » Répondit Duo. « - Je sais que c'est seulement pour une semaine, mais je voudrais rentrer à la maison. » Voyant l'air désespéré sur le visage d'Heero, il ajouta : « - Allons, ne panique pas, au pire et vraiment au pire, tu peux toujours rester dans les dortoirs. »

Heero sembla confus. « - Je peux et comment ? »

« - Eh bien, techniquement, ils ne ferment pas le dortoirs durant tout le temps des vacances, juste quelques jours. Si tu restes dans ta chambre et que tu laisses les lumières éteintes et la porte verrouillée pendant que les surveillants vérifient, ils penseront qu'il n'y a personne. Puis, quand ils seront partis, tu auras le bâtiment pour toi tout seul. Le seul problème est que tu dois rester à l'intérieur pendant deux jours parce que si tu sors, tu ne pourras pas rentrer. »

« - Et cela fonctionne ? » Demanda Heero avec un air dubitatif.

Duo haussa les épaules. « - Apparemment. Je n'ai jamais essayé personnellement, mais certains étudiants lors de ma première année l'an dernier l'ont fait. »

La pensée de rester coincé pendant deux jours à l'intérieur n'était pas attrayante. « - Je suppose que je pourrais toujours essayer d'obtenir des billets d'avion... » Marmonna Heero.

« - Ca sera difficile. » Déclara Duo. « - Tu sais, tout le monde veut partir au même moment et même si tu en trouves, ils seront chers parce que tu ne les auras pas pris à l'avance. En y pensant, il faudra que je m'occupe de mes billets de train bientôt. Les trains ne sont pas aussi populaires donc ce n'est pas aussi mauvais, mais quand même... » Il s'arrêta et une étrange expression de concentration apparu sur son visage.

« - Quoi ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Hey, Heero, sais-tu conduire ? »

Heero fut surpris par la question, mais il répondit : « - Oui, je sais conduire. Mais je n'ai pas de voiture. Et de toute façon, ma maison est trop loin pour y aller en voiture. »

« - Mais pas la mienne. » Déclara Duo. « - Ca serait encore plus facile si j'avais un autre conducteur et quelqu'un avec qui partageait le prix de l'essence. Hey Heero, veux-tu venir chez moi pour les vacances de printemps ? »

Heero prit cela en considération. « - Rencontrerais-je tes parents ? »

« - Oh non. » Déclara Duo. « - Mes parents sont morts. Je vis avec mon oncle Howard, un vieux fou. »

Heero ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer sa surprise et ses condoléances au sujet des parents de Duo, mais il la referma. Quelque chose à la façon dont Duo en avait parlé avec désinvolture lui faisait penser que Duo ne voulait pas que quiconque en fasse une grosse affaire, probablement parce qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

« - D'accord. »

« - D'accord comme dans : tu viens ? » Demanda Duo avec espoir.

Heero hocha la tête.

Un sourire étira le visage de Duo. « - Génial ! Quel est le dernier jour de tes examens ? »

« - Jeudi. » Répondit Heero.

« - Mon dernier examen est vendredi matin. Alors que dirais-tu que tu fasses tes valises et que tu me retrouves chez moi vendredi midi et nous partirons de là-bas. Ça te va ? »

« - Bien sûr. »

* * *

Toutefois, le vendredi à midi, Duo n'était pas dans son appartement.

« - Il n'est toujours pas sorti de son examen. » Dit Quatre à Heero en le faisant entrer.

« - Est-ce habituel pour lui de mettre ce temps ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Cela dépend. » Répondit Quatre. « - S'il a un questionnaire à choix multiple, il termine rapidement. S'il s'agit d'une dissertation, cependant, ça peut prendre un certain temps. S'il te plait, assis-toi. » Ajouta-t-il poliment en désignant le canapé.

Heero s'assit docilement. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire en attendant.

Hilde entra dans le salon. « - Hey, Quatre, Duo est-il rentré ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« - Pas encore. » Répondit-il.

Hilde jura. « - Ce petit crétin à mon livre de biologie et il ne me l'a pas rendu. »

« - Qu'est-ce que Duo fabrique avec ton livre de biologie ? »

« - Il a dit qu'il devait faire un papier sur le style d'écriture alambiquée employée par les scientifiques. Je pensais qu'il plaisantait, mais il m'a pris mon livre et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Merde, j'en ai besoin ! Mon examen de bio est demain ! »

« - Tu as un examen le samedi ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Ouais. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? Enfin tu en auras toi aussi plus tard. Prenez-vous ta voiture ou la sienne pour y aller ? »

« - La sienne. » Répondit Heero. « - Je n'ai pas de voiture. »

« - Bien sûr. » Dit Quatre. « - Ils ne laissent pas les étudiants de première année avoir des voitures. »

« - Nous ne sommes pas censé le faire. » Acquiesça Heero. « - Certaines personnes en ont cependant et Dorothy a emmené la sienne, une vilaine voiture jaune et elle doit payer des sommes extravagantes pour le stationnement, je crois qu'elle pense que ça en vaut le coup. »

« - Eh bien. » Dit Hilde. « - Si vous prenez la voiture de Duo, cela signifie que je pourrais avoir sa place de parking ! » Elle sourit à la perspective. « - C'est presque suffisant pour me faire oublier le livre. Presque, mais pas tout à fait. »

« - Hey, Hilde. » Demanda Quatre. « - Est-ce cela ? » Il brandit un épais livre avec une photo de fleur sur la couverture et un autocollant 'occasion' collé sur le côté.

Hilde le lui arracha des mains. « - Où l'as-tu trouvé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« - Sur la table, sous tes notes de chimie. » Répondit-il.

« - Exactement là où je l'avais laissé. » Déclara une nouvelle voix.

Levant les yeux, Heero fut heureux de voir Duo entrer.

« - Eh bien, puisque je ne suis pas toi, je ne savais pas où tu l'avais laissé. » Répliqua Hilde en lui tirant la langue.

Duo l'ignora. « - Salut Heero. Désolé, je suis en retard. Es-tu prêt à y aller ? »

Heero se leva du canapé. « - Oui, je suis prêt. »

« - Génial ! Permets-moi de prendre quelques affaires et nous pourrons prendre la route ! »

Quinze minutes plus tard, la valise d'Heero et les bagages de Duo étaient dans la voiture, ils dirent au revoir à Hilde et Quatre, puis ils prirent la route. Duo insista pour conduire le premier et Heero finit par s'endormir durant tout le premier tronçon de route.

Quand il se réveilla, il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils étaient. Le paysage était le même des deux côtés de l'autoroute : sans fin, plat et brun.

« - Sur quelle route sommes-nous ? » Demanda-t-il en bâillant.

« - Une des autoroutes... » Répondit Duo. « - étant la plus ennuyeuse et longue connue de l'homme. Il y a une aire de repos prochainement. Veux-tu qu'on s'y arrête pour que tu prennes le relais ? Nous devons continuer sur cette route pendant encore trois heures ou plus. »

« - Bien sûr. » Déclara Heero. « - Mais pourquoi ne pas prendre la prochaine sortie et trouver un endroit où se garer pour faire l'échange ? »

« - Parce que j'ai besoin d'utiliser les toilettes à ladite aire de repos. » Répondit Duo. « - Si je reste encore plus longtemps dans cette voiture, je vais commencer à chanter la chanson 'j'ai envie de faire pipi'. »

« - Il y a une chanson 'j'ai envie de faire pipi' ? »

« - Ouais. » Sourit Duo. « - Il y a une petite danse qui va de pair avec elle, mais c'est plus difficile à faire dans la voiture. »

Heero se contenta de renifler en secouant la tête et continua à regarder par la fenêtre.

* * *

« - Hey, Heero ! Réveille-toi, nous y sommes. »

Heero cligna des yeux d'un air endormi et se redressa en grimaçant alors que les muscle de sa nuque se plaignaient de la position qu'ils avaient pris depuis une heure ou deux. Regardant par la fenêtre, il remarqua qu'ils étaient arrêtés devant une petite maison. L'herbe était principalement marron et sèche et sur le côté de la maison se trouvait un garage avec deux vieilles voitures garées devant.

La portière passagère s'ouvrit brusquement et Duo se pencha vers lui, tirant sur son bras. « - Viens, nous sommes arrivés ! »

« - Et il était temps bon sang ! » Fit une voix qu'Heero ne reconnut pas.

Regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Duo, Heero aperçut un homme aux cheveux gris. Il portait des lunettes de soleil et la plus colorée des chemises hawaïennes qu'Heero n'ait jamais vues.

« - Howard ! » Duo s'élança vers l'homme avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant de cinq ans le jour de Noël. « - C'est bon de te voir ! »

Howard réussit à ne pas être bousculé par l'accolade et accepta l'étreinte. Puis il saisit Duo à bout de bras et le regarda d'un air critique par-dessus ses lunettes.

« - Tu es trop maigre. » Se plaignit-il. « - Ne te nourrisse-t-il pas là-bas ? »

Duo se mit à rire. « - Je me fais ma cuisine maintenant. Et de toute façon, tu dis toujours que je suis trop maigre. »

« - C'est parce que tu l'es. » Retourna Howard.

Au cours de cet échange, Heero avait finalement réussit à se réveiller suffisamment pour sortir de la voiture. Il claqua la portière et le bruit sembla attirer l'attention d'Howard sur lui. Regardant par-dessus ses lunettes (Heero ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il prenait la peine de les porter, il faisait presque nuit après tout) et lui lança le même regard critique qu'il avait lancé à Duo un peu plus tôt.

« - Donc, c'est ton petit-ami, hein ? » Demanda-t-il. Duo hocha la tête et Howard poursuivit, s'adressant à Heero cette fois. « - Je me demandais quand est-ce que j'allais pouvoir te rencontrer. »

« - C'est la première occasion que j'ai eu de venir ici. » Déclara Heero. Tendant la main, il ajouta. « - Je suis Heero Yuy. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur. »

Howard lui serra la main, mais fronça les sourcils. « - Pas de monsieur, je ne supporte pas quand les gens m'appellent monsieur. Mon nom est Howard. »

« - Howard. » Répéta Heero, lâchant sa main et prenant un peu de recul.

Howard hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait puis désigna la maison ouverte. « - Eh bien, entrez, je suis sûr que vous devez être tous les deux fatigués après ce long trajet. » Il entra dans la maison et ils le suivirent. Ils traversèrent une petite salle de séjour et arrivèrent dans une cuisine encore plus petite. « - Avez-vous déjà mangé ? » Demanda Howard.

Duo hocha la tête. « - Nous avons pris quelque chose sur la route. »

Howard acquiesça vaguement. « - Bien, je crains que vous allez devoir rester tous les deux dans l'ancienne chambre de Duo. Le lit est fait et j'ai mis en place un hamac également parce que le lit est trop étroit pour deux personnes. »

« - Ou alors tu essayes simplement de saboter ma vie sexuelle. » Plaisanta Duo, ne remarquant pas la façon dont les oreilles d'Heero rougirent à la suggestion.

Howard grogna. « - Tu es un adulte, ta vie sexuelle est ton affaire. Tant que je ne t'entends pas, je ne m'en soucie pas. »

« - C'est bon à savoir. » Dit Duo. Il bâilla largement. « - Les mecs, je suis crevé. Je pense que je vais faire une brève visite à Heero de la maison et sortir les affaires, d'accord ? »

« - Bien pour moi. » Déclara Howard. « - A demain. »

Howard disparut dans une petite pièce que Duo indiqua comme étant sa chambre. Heero se contenta de suivre Duo à la trace alors qu'il lui montrait où était la salle de bain. « - Et ça... » Dit Duo en ouvrant une porte. « - C'est l'endroit où nous dormirons. »

La chambre était plutôt petite et vide. Elle contenait un lit, un hamac, une table et deux chaises.

« - Je sais que c'est un peu petit. » Dit Duo en observant sa réaction à la découverte.

Heero haussa les épaules. « - Pas plus que les chambres du dortoir. C'est tellement... vide. »

« - C'est parce que je ne vis plus ici. » Déclara Duo. « - Quand j'étais là, les murs étaient recouverts d'affiches et on avait de la chance si on pouvait voir le sol sous toutes mes affaires. Maintenant Howard l'utilise habituellement pour stoker des affaires et la nettoie seulement quand il sait que je viens. »

Heero hocha la tête et continua à regarder autour du petit espace.

« - Alors. » Poursuivit Duo. « - Veux-tu le hamac ou le lit ? »

Heero haussa les épaules.

« - As-tu déjà dormi dans un hamac avant ? » Demanda Duo.

Heero secoua la tête.

« - Alors, tu ferais mieux de prendre le lit. » Dit Duo. « - Il faut un peu de temps pour s'habituer aux hamacs. »

Heero haussa les épaules mais accepta. Une fois la question du couchage arrangée, les deux jeunes hommes se préparèrent pour la nuit. Ils utilisèrent tour à tour la salle de bain et Duo insista pour qu'Heero y aille le premier. Par conséquent, Heero était déjà au lit quand Duo revint dans la chambre.

Heero avait prévu que Duo enfile son pyjama dans la salle de bain, comme il l'avait fait. Toutefois, Duo était habitué à vivre ici et en communauté, donc quand il revint, il était simplement habillé d'un boxer, ignorant le fait qu'il avait un public. Un public très reconnaissant à ça...

Malgré le fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus de deux mois, Heero n'avait jamais vu Duo avec si peu de vêtements. Il sentit sa bouche s'asséchait et il dût déglutir une fois ou deux pour résoudre le problème. Putain, mais Duo était si bien sans chemise...

« - Bonne nuit, Heero. » Dit-il Duo en éteignant la lumière.

« - Bonne nuit. » Réussit à répondre Heero.

Il y eut de légers bruits de pas sur le plancher, puis un bruissement. Puis soudain, il y eut un cri effrayé suivit par un bruit sourd et un juron. Heero se redressa dans son lit. « - Duo ? »

D'autres jurons suivirent le premier.

Sortant du lit, Heero avança vers le mur où il avait localisé l'interrupteur et alluma la lumière. Il vit alors Duo vautré au sol, sa literie au-dessus de lui et le hamac se balançant légèrement.

« - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Heero.

Duo rougit légèrement. « - Je me suis raté. » Fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Heero ne put pas s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire. Sur le moment, Duo lui lança un regard noir. Mais après une minute, il se détendit un peu et se mit à rire aussi. « - Je suppose que c'est ma punition d'être trop confiant sur la façon d'utiliser un hamac, hein ? »

Heero hocha la tête, ayant du mal à parler étant donné qu'il riait toujours.

* * *

Lorsqu'Heero se réveilla le lendemain matin, il y avait la lumière du soleil et se trouvait dans un environnement peu familier. Après une minute, il se souvint qu'il était dans l'ancienne chambre de Duo, un souvenir aidé par la vision de son petit-ami affalé dans le hamac. Heero sourit alors qu'il observait son petit-ami dormir. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait eu l'occasion de faire avant, chaque fois qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Duo auparavant, il avait toujours été le premier à se réveiller le matin et le plus souvent il était le seul réveillé jusqu'à ce que Duo le fasse. Pourtant, c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait.

Il était évident que Duo n'était pas dans une position des plus confortables. Il était tordu, de sorte que l'un de ses bras pende hors du hamac et il avait donné des coups contre le mur à un certain moment pendant la nuit. Il était sur le côté et sans doute mal à l'aise. Pourtant, Heero ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver attrayant, même s'il était en train de baver sur son oreiller.

Ce spectacle ne dura pas très longtemps cependant. Des coups forts furent frappés contre la porte, accompagnés par la voix d'Howard. « - Duo ! Il est presque midi ! »

Le visage de Duo se plissa légèrement. « - Fous le camp, Hilde. » Marmonna-t-il, encore majoritairement endormi.

Heero retint un ricanement.

Les coups s'intensifièrent. « - DUO ! »

« - Quoi ?! » S'écria Duo en se redressant brusquement. Malheureusement, son mouvement brusque eut pour effet indésirable de le déséquilibrer, le faisant donc basculer du hamac. Avec un 'ouf', il atterrit au sol alors que ses couvertures et son oreiller tombaient sur lui.

« - Duo ? » Interrogea Howard après avoir entendu le bruit que Duo fit depuis l'extérieur.

« - Je suis debout ! » Répondit Duo avec aigreur. « - Ou au sol, comme c'est le cas. » Rajouta-t-il. Puis apercevant le visage d'Heero, il continua : « - Ne t'avise pas de rire et sois juste heureux que je ne te fasse pas dormir dans cette fichue chose. »

Après une douche et un petit-déjeuner (ou déjeuner en fonction des normes), Duo se sentit beaucoup moins grognon. « - Alors, Howard, quel est l'ordre du jour aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il avant de prendre une bouchée de nourriture.

« - Quoi, je suis censé vous divertir ? » Demanda malicieusement Howard.

« - Nah. » Répondit Duo. « - Je pensais juste que tu serais heureux de profiter du travail non-rémunéré que je fournis. »

Howard renifla et secoua la tête, de sorte que Duo se tourna vers Heero. « - Hey, Heero, as-tu déjà travaillé sur une voiture avant ? »

« - Non. » Dut admettre Heero.

« - Jamais ? » Demanda Duo, sonnant comme s'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à croire ça.

Heero haussa les épaules. « - Eh bien, juste pour mettre de l'huile dedans et tout ça. »

« - N'as-tu jamais pris l'atelier mécanique au lycée ? »

Secouant la tête, il répondit : « - Non, j'étais trop occupé à prendre des cours préparatoires pour l'université. Pourquoi ? Tu en as pris ? »

Duo sourit. « - Je n'ai jamais pris de cours de mécanique parce que j'en avais pas besoin. Mon oncle ici présent. » Dit-il en désignant Howard. « - Est mécanicien. Un fichu bon mécanicien d'ailleurs. Habituellement, quand je rentre à la maison pour les vacances, nous passons pas mal de temps avec nos têtes sous les capots des voitures. »

« - Ca a l'air amusant. » Répondit Heero.

Duo se mit à rire. « - Eh bien, ça peut l'être. Donc, veux-tu venir avec nous et apprendre une chose ou deux sur les voitures ? »

Heero réfléchit un instant. « - Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. »

Howard le regarda comme s'il le jaugeait et Duo lui fit un sourire qui avait une once de sauvagerie au point qu'Heero se demanda dans quel univers il avait atterrit.

* * *

« - Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait un carburateur. » Duo se mit à rire tandis qu'Heero se dirigeait péniblement vers la salle de bain.

« - Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. » Rétorqua Heero avec humeur. À ce moment-là, il ne voulait rien de plus qu'être propre et retirer toute la graisse et la saleté qui le recouvrait. Il était en train de s'amuser assez qu'il n'avait pas remarqué Howard s'approchait de lui pour dire qu'il était un élève rapide et ébouriffé ses cheveux. Se faire ébouriffer les cheveux par un homme qu'il connaissait à peine était assez mauvais, mais ce qui empira les choses, c'est qu'après avoir travaillé toute la journée sur des voitures, les mains d'Howard étaient presque noires. Heero pouvait jurer sentir la graisse suintait sur ses cheveux et il avait résisté à l'envie de se frotter la tête sachant que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

« - Je vais à la douche en premier. » Dit-il.

« - Non ! » Protesta Duo. « - C'est ma maison ! »

« - Et je suis ton invité. » Lui rappela Heero.

« - Et alors ? » Fit Duo. « - Je suis plus sale que toi. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le bruit de la fermeture de la porte de la salle de bain et un instant plus tard, l'eau se fit entendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent.

« - Howard ? » Demanda Heero.

Duo hocha la tête, l'air défait. « - Qui aurait cru ? Un vieux nous a devancés. »

Et ils s'installèrent ensemble pour attendre que la salle de bain soit libre.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Heero se réveilla, il était dans une maison silencieuse. Duo dormait dans le hamac, comme le matin précédent, mais il n'y avait aucun mouvement dans le reste de la maison. Curieux, il se leva et erra hors de la chambre, ignorant le fait qu'il portait très peu de vêtements.

Il n'y avait aucun signe d'Howard. Mis à part Duo et lui, la maison semblait vide. Il ne trouvait aucune note de quelque nature qui suggérait où l'oncle de Duo pouvait être. Confus, Heero s'installa pour attendre et voir si Howard ferait une apparition.

Cependant, il s'avéra que Duo fut le premier à faire une apparition. Il sortit de la chambre en bâillant et s'étirant et marcha d'un air groggy vers la cuisine en marmonnant quelque chose sur le petit-déjeuner.

« - Tu ne devrais pas t'habiller en premier ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Pourquoi s'en préoccuper ? » Répondit Duo en se dirigeant vers la cafetière. « - Il n'y a personne ici à part toi et moi. »

« - Où est Howard ? »

« - Il a dû aller travailler. C'est lundi et juste parce que nous sommes en vacances ne signifie pas qu'il l'est. » Se versant une tasse de café d'âge inconnu, Duo se mit à fouiller dans les placards. « - Il ne rentrera pas avant ce soir. »

Heero hocha vaguement la tête, regardant son petit-ami sortir une boite de céréales et deux bols. « - Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui vu qu'il est parti ? » Demanda-t-il.

Duo haussa les épaules. « - Es-tu bon aux jeux de carte ? »

* * *

Les prochains jours se passèrent d'une manière assez simple. Alors qu'Howard était au travail pendant la journée, Heero et Duo passaient le temps en jouant aux cartes ou jeux de sociétés ou allaient faire des balades dans la voiture de Duo. Duo avait montré plusieurs endroits à Heero et lui avait raconté quelques anecdotes avec ses anciens amis de lycée, dont la plupart n'étaient plus ici. Heero s'améliora au poker et tous autres jeux de carte en général et put enfin apprécier la fierté de pouvoir gagner de temps en temps.

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient installés dans la chambre de Duo en train de jouer à un jeu de carte, Heero se décida à demander quelque chose sur lequel il s'interrogeait depuis quelques jours. « - Tu sais, Duo. » Commença-t-il. « - Howard et toi ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup. »

Duo s'arrêta un instant puis jeta une autre carte sur la pile. « - C'est parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment mon oncle. »

« - Alors, pourquoi l'appelles-tu comme ça ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Parce que c'est mieux que l'appeler papa. » Répondit durement Duo. Il repéra une paire et frappa le tas avec plus de brusquerie que nécessaire. Pendant un instant, ils jouèrent en silence sans se regarder.

Enfin, Duo soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux en un geste nerveux. « - Écoute Heero, ça serait mieux qu'on en parle pas. Il suffit de dire que même si Howard n'est pas lié à moi, il est le seul qui soit resté à mes côtés après la mort de mes parents. C'est tout ce que je préfère dire à ce sujet pour le moment, d'accord ? »

« - D'accord. » Répondit calmement Heero. Il posa tranquillement une autre carte sur la pile. Une autre paire apparut, mais aucun d'eux ne la remarqua. Après un moment, Heero dit calmement : « - Je suis désolé. » Il n'était pas sûr s'il parlait de la perte de Duo ou d'avoir emmené le sujet.

Duo choisit de l'interpréter comme une excuse pour en avoir parlé. « - C'est bon. » Dit-il. « - Je n'aime pas en parler, c'est tout. »

Heero hocha la tête avec compréhension même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Ils continuèrent à jouer en silence.

* * *

Durant le reste de la journée après cette conversation, l'ambiance entre Heero et Duo fut un peu tendue. Heero essaya d'être prudent et éviter tout sujet, même ceux qui étaient liés de loin aux parents et Duo semblait éviter la conversation en général. Toutefois, quand Howard rentra, ils firent une trêve fragile.

Si Howard remarqua la tension entre eux, il ne fit aucune remarque. Toutefois, Heero remarqua que Duo et lui disparurent pendant un moment après le dîner. Ils furent de retour avant qu'Heero ait assez de temps pour se demander où ils étaient et il remarqua que même si Duo était encore très distant, il semblait plus à l'aise.

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'ils se préparaient à se coucher, Duo parla enfin. « - Je suis désolé si j'ai semblé irrité contre toi plus tôt. »

« - Tu avais le droit de l'être. » Dit Heero. « - Ce n'est pas vraiment mes affaires. »

« - Tu es mon petit-ami, ce qui inclut un certain savoir. » Souligna Duo. « - C'est juste que les choses ont été très difficiles après la mort de mes parents. Je veux dire, Howard est génial et il a vraiment essayé durement, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Et en plus de tout cela, il y avait les problèmes financiers et... » Il s'interrompit puis fit une grimace. « - C'était juste un beau merdier. À certains égards, ça l'est encore. »

« - Est-ce pour cela que tu travailles à la bibliothèque ? » Demanda Heero, oubliant une partie de son appréhension de poser des questions personnelles.

« - Travailler à la bibliothèque fourni un plus à la bourse d'étude que j'ai pu obtenir. » Déclara Duo. « - C'est pourquoi il est si important que je réussisse en cours et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais si heureux que tu acceptes de m'aider en mathématiques au premier trimestre. Et de plus, j'ai eu un super petit-ami lors de cet échange. » Ajouta-t-il en souriant à Heero.

« - Je ne me souviens pas que cela faisait partie de l'accord initial. » Grommela Heero, taquin.

Duo sourit. « - C'est un avantage. »

* * *

« - Bye, Howard ! » Cria Duo par la fenêtre une dernière fois alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Derrière eux, Howard leva le bras et les salua jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent au coin de la rue et que la maison et lui soient hors de vue.

« - Regarde la route, Duo. » Admonesta Heero alors que Duo tournait la tête pour regarder derrière avec nostalgie.

« - Je sais. » Dit Duo en lui faisant un sourire penaud. « - Je suis toujours triste de quitter la maison. J'aime l'école et tout cela, mais les vacances semblent toujours courtes pour moi. Tu as déjà eu ce problème ? »

« - Pas vraiment. » Admit Heero. « - Je préfère l'école à la maison. Plus de liberté et plus d'amis. »

Duo sourit en connaissance de cause. « - Eh bien, tu as de la chance parce que, dans environ six heures, nous serons de retour à l'école pour nous préparer à un nouveau trimestre. »

« - Ouais. » Murmura Heero.

_À suivre..._


	17. Recherches frénétiques

**Welcome Distractions**

**Chapitre 17 : Recherches frénétiques**

**By Rapunzel4**

Au moment où Heero entra dans sa chambre, il sut dès le premier coup d'œil à son colocataire qu'il se tramait quelque chose. « - Très bien, Wufei, qu'as-tu fait ? »

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai fait quelque chose ? » Demanda Wufei toujours avec un petit sourire narquois.

« - Parce que tu as l'air beaucoup trop satisfait. » Répondit Heero en le regardant avec méfiance.

« - Disons simplement que Dorothy va trouver une surprise intéressante quand elle va rentrer. » Répondit Wufei. « - Cela ne rattrapera pas tout à fait l'incident de la porte mais ça permettra d'égaliser un peu la note. »

Heero se demanda s'il était vain d'essayer d'expliquer à Wufei que ses actions ne signifieraient pas que le score serait à égalité, mais simplement que ce serait au tour de Dorothy d'agir à présent.

* * *

« - Je te jure, Dorothy. » Dit Relena. « - Je n'ai pas laissé la porte ouverte. »

« - Comment a-t-il pu entrer ? » Demanda Dorothy avec colère. Elle s'agitait nerveusement, comme si elle voulait arpenter furieusement la pièce, mais elle ne pouvait pas, en grande partie à cause du fait qu'au milieu de sa moitié de chambre, le sol était occupé par une grande structure faite de gobelet en plastique, chacun agrafé à l'autre et tous remplis entièrement d'eau.

« - Peut-être qu'il est entré de la même façon que toi dans sa chambre. » Suggéra Relena, désireuse de se disculper de toute accusation de négligence.

« - Il ne peut pas. » Déclara Dorothy dédaigneusement. « - Autant que je sache, il ne connait personne à l'accueil. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas l'important. L'important est, qu'il va mourir ! Les gobelets sont déjà assez mauvais, mais je veux savoir ce que diable il a fait avec mes posters ! » Elle regarda la structure de gobelet avec irritation. « - Et comment suis-je censé nettoyer ce gâchis ? » Demanda-t-elle à personne en particulier. « - C'est trop large pour passer à travers la porte. »

« - C'est facile. » Déclara Relena. « - Trouve une dégrafeuse et démonte tout. Et prend une serpillère à portée de main, juste au cas où tu n'y arrives pas. »

« - Je ne me souviens pas où j'ai laissé ma dégrafeuse. » Marmonna Dorothy. « - Je pense qu'elle est là-dedans. » Elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'avançait, son pied toucha l'un des gobelets et toute la structure bougea dangereusement. L'eau clapota dans les gobelets et cela la fit lentement tomber. Elle entendit vaguement le cri horrifié de Relena alors que toute la structure tombait et que l'eau se renversait à travers la chambre et sur Dorothy.

Quand Dorothy se redressa, elle n'était pas très heureuse. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et Relena se tenait à l'extrémité de la chambre, essayant d'empêcher que ses pieds soient mouillés. « - Pas un mot. » Gronda Dorothy à sa colocataire.

Relena hocha timidement la tête. « - Pas un mot. » Répéta-t-elle. Puis elle repéra quelque chose et avança avec précaution vers le lit de Dorothy. Se penchant, elle récupéra l'objet et quand elle se redressa, elle avait plusieurs feuilles trempées dans les mains. « - Um, Dorothy ? » Dit-elle avec un ton désolé. « - Je crois que j'ai trouvé tes posters. »

« - WUFEI ! »

* * *

« - C'était parfait, ne penses-tu pas ? » Demanda Wufei au cours du dîner avec un air toujours aussi satisfait alors qu'il prenait une bouchée de ses spaghettis.

Heero jeta un coup d'œil à travers le réfectoire vers l'endroit où Dorothy et Relena mangeaient avec d'autres filles du dortoir. Du moins, Relena et les autres mangeaient, Dorothy semblaient essayer de faire des trous dans le dos de Wufei avec un regard mauvais. « - Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il. « - Je pense que tu vas finir par le regretter. »

« - Pff ! » Fit Wufei. « - Que veux-tu que je fasse de toute façon ? Laisser à cette bonne femme la victoire ? Où est la justice là-dedans ? »

« - Eh bien, peut-être que ladite bonne femme cesserait de te persécuter. » Marmonna Heero en mordant dans sa part de pizza.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« - Rien. »

« - Hum. » Wufei n'eut pas l'air convaincu, mais ne pressa pas, préférant porter son regard sur Dorothy. « - De toute la malchance, être coincé dans un bâtiment avec elle est la pire chose qui me soit arrivé. Si on ne m'avait pas placé dans un dortoir mixte, ça n'aurait pas été un problème. Au moins, l'année prochaine je serais en sécurité. Je sais dans quel complexe d'appartement elle va vivre et c'est loin de moi. »

La dernière partie de cette déclaration prit Heero par surprise. « - Tu veux dire que vous savez déjà tous les deux où vous allez vivre l'année prochaine ? »

Wufei cessa d'agiter sa fourchette dans son assiette et regarda son colocataire. « - Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ? »

Heero secoua la tête.

Wufei poussa un soupir exaspéré. « - Où étais-tu Yuy ? Les gens commencent à trouver des locations depuis février. Tu dois commencer bientôt si tu veux trouver un endroit où vivre. »

Puis Wufei retourna à sa diatribe contre Dorothy, mais Heero avait cessé d'écouter. Il se demandait à quel point il était mal.

* * *

« - Appartement, hein ? » Demanda Duo alors qu'il bloquait toute une allée avec son chariot de livre. Heureusement, personne d'autre n'était là.

« - Oui. Quand as-tu trouvé le tien l'année dernière ? »

« - Je pense que nous avons signé le bail en mars. » Répondit Duo pensivement. « - Pourquoi ? Tu as trouvé un appartement ? »

« - Pas encore. » Murmura Heero d'un air maussade.

« - Mieux vaut te dépêcher. » Lui dit Duo. « - La plupart des appartements se libèrent en mars, mais ils sont rapidement reloués en fonction de l'endroit. »

« - On est presque en avril. » La voix d'Heero était sombre.

« - Eh bien, alors je te conseille de te mettre rapidement à la recherche d'un appartement. »

« - Je commence demain après-midi. » Dit Heero. « - Penses-tu pouvoir venir avec moi ? » Ajouta-t-il plein d'espoir.

« - Je dois travailler. » Lui rappela Duo. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne voudrais pas être à ta place. Rechercher son premier appartement n'est pas très amusant. »

Cela ne servit qu'à rendre Heero encore plus sombre.

* * *

Heero referma la porte derrière lui avec plus de force que nécessaire. Sentant que ce geste était insuffisant pour évacuer sa frustration, il cogna dans son sac, qui était au sol à côté de son lit. Puis il frappa à nouveau. Cela aurait pu durer un certain temps s'il n'avait pas dérivé de sa trajectoire. Contrairement au sac, le pied de son lit ne céda pas à sa frustration et le résultat final fut qu'Heero se mit à sautiller sur place en serrant son pied douloureux et se mettant à jurer en anglais et en japonais.

« - Je suppose que la chasse aux appartements ne se passe pas bien ? » Demanda légèrement Wufei, après avoir interrompu ses devoirs pour regarder le manège de son colocataire.

Heero ne prit même pas la peine de cesser de maudire pour répondre.

Secouant la tête à la manière d'un sage, ce qu'Heero trouva terriblement désopilant, Wufei déclara : « - Je te l'ai dit, tu aurais dû commencer à chercher plus tôt. »

« - Si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt. » Gronda Heero. « - Je l'aurais fait. »

« - Eh bien. » Répliqua Wufei avec irritation. « - Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne peux pas prendre la peine de faire face à de telles choses. »

Avec un grognement muet, Heero attrapa son sac maltraité et jeta au hasard des livres dedans. Il le ferma et marcha vers la porte.

« - Où vas-tu ? » Demanda Wufei.

« - A la bibliothèque. » Répondit brièvement Heero avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Wufei observa la porte close pendant un moment. « - J'ai presque pitié de Duo. » Murmura-t-il. Puis il secoua la tête et retourna à ses devoirs.

* * *

« - Ne t'inquiète pas autant, Heero. » Le consola Duo. « - Tu trouveras quelque chose. »

« - Je cherche depuis des jours. » Murmura Heero. « - Je commence même à prendre du retard dans mes devoirs et je n'ai toujours rien trouvé qui ne soit pas à des millions de kilomètre du campus ou trop cher. »

« - Je suis vraiment désolé, Heero. » Dit Duo. « - Je t'aiderais si je le pouvais, mais je n'ai pas entendu parler de quoi que ce soit. Et tu ne peux pas venir chez moi, sauf si tu veux partager une chambre avec Hilde. Quelque part, je ne pense pas que tu le souhaites et elle ferait sans doute une crise si je le suggérais même. »

Heero gémit de frustration et laissa tomber sa tête contre la table en un geste de désespoir.

S'asseyant sur la table, Duo tendit la main et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Heero en un geste rassurant. « - Ce n'est pas si mal que ça. Tu ne te retrouveras pas à la rue l'année prochaine. Au pire, tu peux répondre à certaines annonces pour des colocataires. Il y a toujours beaucoup de personnes à la recherche d'une personne de plus pour diviser le loyer. »

« - Juste ce que je veux. » Marmonna Heero sarcastiquement. « - Vivre avec un tas de gens que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. »

« - Il y a des choses pires. » Dit Duo. « - Arrête de bouder, Heero, ça te mènera nulle part. »

Heero redressa la tête et lança un regard noir à son petit-ami. « - Je ne boude pas. » Affirma-t-il.

Duo roula des yeux. « - Si tu le fais. »

Heero éloigna la main de Duo de ses cheveux. « - Je ne le fais pas ! Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? »

« - Allons, calme-toi. » Dit Duo en levant les mains en l'air dans un geste apaisant. « - Ne te mets pas en colère contre moi. »

Heero laissa retomber sa tête. « - Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il. « - Je suis juste frustré. »

« - Je le sais. » Dit Duo, rassurant. « - Mais se mettre en colère contre moi ne va pas t'aider. »

« - Je sais. » Répondit sombrement Heero.

Duo le regarda avec bienveillance puis sourit. « - Tu sais ce qu'il te faut ? Tu dois te sortir ça de l'esprit. Reste dans les parages jusqu'à la fermeture et je te montrerais quelque chose, d'accord ? »

« - Très bien. » Déclara Heero, curieux de ce que Duo voulait faire.

« - Génial ! » Duo lui sourit. « - Je dois aller gagner mon salaire maintenant et je suppose que tu as besoin d'étudier. Retrouve-moi dans la salle de journalisme dans une heure et demie. »

« - Mais elle sera fermée d'ici là. » Souligna Heero.

Duo lui fit un clin d'œil. « - C'est le but. »

* * *

La salle de journalisme était déjà fermée quand Heero s'y présenta, mais Duo y était déjà et le fit entrer avec un sourire malfaisant, avant d'entrainer Heero vers le coin où les journaux étaient conservés.

« - Tu vois ça ? » Demanda-t-il, tenant un support en bois avec un journal dessus. « - A quoi ça ressemble pour toi ? »

Heero étudia le journal qui était toujours tenu par Duo. À l'autre extrémité, le bois était divisé en plusieurs endroits, ce qui permettait au journal d'être mis dedans. Une bande de caoutchouc gardait les morceaux maintenus ensemble. « - Ca ressemble à un porte-journal. » Répondit-il.

« - Ah. » Dit Duo en connaissance de cause. « - Ca ressemble à un porte-journal d'aujourd'hui. Mais regarde ça ! » Il enleva la bande de caoutchouc, retira le journal pour le mettre de côté puis remit le caoutchouc en place. Puis il leva la structure de bois. « - En garde ! »

Heero vit soudainement où Duo voulait en venir. La structure en elle-même ressemblait plutôt à une épée en bois. Il remarqua également que Duo avait déjà enlevé les journaux d'un autre porte-journal. « - Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il, prenant la deuxième structure.

« - Eh bien, tout d'abord nous allons nous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de responsable dans les parages. » Dit Duo. « - Techniquement, nous ne sommes pas censé faire ça et si nous brisons l'une des structures, nous aurons un gros problème sur les bras. Ces trucs-là sont assez chers à remplacer. » Après s'être assuré avec précaution qu'ils étaient seuls, Duo se mit en position avec son arme à la main. « - Le premier mouvement est pour toi. »

C'était très amusant. Ils combattaient autour de la salle, évitant soigneusement les étagères où des magazines étaient empilés. Heero devait se rappeler de ne pas y aller trop fort, de peur de briser son 'arme'. Alors qu'ils faisaient leur étrange danse parmi les journaux, Heero se retrouva à oublier tous ses problèmes d'appartements. Son irritation disparue et il rigola avec Duo alors qu'ils se battaient gentiment.

Toutefois, ils furent brusquement interrompus lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et qu'une jeune fille coréenne entra avec une pile de magazine dans les mains. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut les deux garçons, mouillés de transpiration, avec leurs 'armes' dans les mains et essayant en vain d'avoir l'air innocent.

« - Duo. » Dit-elle sur un ton de reproche. « - Tu t'amuses avec les portes-journaux, encore ? »

« - Euh... oui ? » Répondit-il en souriant timidement à la jeune fille.

Elle fit la moue. « - Je veux jouer aussi ! »

« - N'as-tu pas du travail à faire ? » Lui demanda Heero.

« - Je pourrais te demander la même chose. » Répondit-elle.

« -Je te ferais savoir la prochaine fois afin que tu puisses jouer aussi, d'accord ? Promis. » Dit Duo.

La jeune fille s'en alla, apparemment apaisée, mais Duo mit son 'épée' de côté. « - Nous devrions probablement arrêter maintenant. » Dit-il. « - Tu ne souhaites pas te faire prendre, après tout. »

Heero hocha la tête et posa aussi son arme. « - Je devrais être en cours. » Dit-il. « - Je te verrai demain. »

Duo hocha la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement. « - Bonne chance avec l'appartement. » Dit-il.

Heero hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

* * *

« - Oh, Heero, tu es de retour ! Bien. »

Heero regarda avec méfiance la blonde qui lui faisait face. « - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dorothy ? »

« - Juste discuter avec toi. » Dit-elle en souriant légèrement. Curieusement, il trouva que ce sourire était presque aussi menaçant qu'un regard noir. « - J'ai entendu dire que tu recherchais un appartement pour l'année prochaine. »

« - Qui te l'a dit ? » Demanda-t-il. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si c'était Wufei, mais décida que c'était peu probable car ils n'étaient pas en bons termes ces deux-là.

« - Ce n'est pas important. » Fit-elle. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, Relena et moi allons vivre ensemble l'année prochaine et nous avons un appartement avec trois chambres. Le problème est que notre troisième colocataire vient de se désister. Elle a décidé de prendre une année sabbatique. Nous avons pensé à mettre une annonce pour trouver un autre colocataire, mais nous préférons vivre avec quelqu'un que nous connaissons. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous demandions si tu étais intéressé. »

Heero la regarda fixement. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle lui proposait ça comme ça. Bien qu'elle ne le méprise pas de la façon dont elle le faisait avec Wufei, il n'y avait pas non plus une excellente entente entre eux. Pourtant, l'offre de colocation ne devait pas être refusée à la légère. « - Je te remercie. Je vais y réfléchir. » Lui dit-il.

« - Il y a juste une chose. » Dit-elle.

_« Ah. »_ Pensa Heero. _« Bien sûr, il y a un hic. »_

« - Mon grand-père n'est pas vraiment ravis à l'idée que je partage un appartement avec un mec. » Continua Dorothy. « - Il est un peu vieux-jeu, mais il aide aussi à payer mes études, alors bien sûr, je dois honorer ses souhaits. »

« - Bien sûr. » Dit Heero, se demandant pourquoi elle lui avait proposé si elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec un homme.

« - Mais grand-père n'est pas totalement déraisonnable. C'est juste qu'il se sentirait beaucoup mieux s'il savait que l'homme avec qui j'allais vivre avait déjà une petite-amie. »

Soudainement, Heero eut un sentiment désagréable de savoir où elle voulait en venir. Pourtant, il attendit, espérant avoir tort.

« - Je suis sûr qu'il ne poserait pas de problème vis-à-vis du fait que tu vives avec nous si tu étais, disons, en couple avec Relena. »

« - Excuse-moi ? » Heero la regarda, se demandant si elle avait vraiment eu l'audace de faire une telle suggestion, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était probablement pas au courant de sa relation avec Duo.

« - Relena n'a pas de problème avec ça. » Déclara Dorothy, ce qui impliquait qu'il devait l'être également. « - D'autant plus que ce serait vraiment la seule façon qui te permettrait de vivre avec nous. »

Heero la fixa silencieusement. Elle était culottée pour fixer de telles exigences ! Et elle semblait attendre de lui qu'il accepte son offre !

« - Eh bien. » Dit-elle en voyant que sa suggestion était accueillie par un silence de pierre. « - Réfléchis-y. Tu sais où me trouver quand tu auras décidé. »

« - Est-ce tout ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

« - Pas tout à fait. » Dit-elle en souriant méchamment. « - Dis à ton colocataire de ne pas dormir trop profondément. »

_À suivre..._


	18. Solutions possibles

**Welcome Distractions**

**Chapitre 18 : Solutions possibles**

**By Rapunzel4**

Heero constata que la proposition de Dorothy le perturba plus que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre. Alors que son premier instinct avait été de crier 'Non !' au visage de Dorothy et de voir comment elle le prenait, après plusieurs jours de recherche infructueuse pour un appartement, il pensait que peut-être, juste peut-être, il devait y réfléchir.

Il avait toujours une certaine difficulté à prendre cette offre au sérieux parfois. Souvent, il se demandait ce que diable Dorothy pouvait bien avoir comme lecture. Voulait-elle rendre Relena heureuse ou tout simplement la rendre malheureuse ? Jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire était le comble de l'indécision. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui disait qu'un endroit pour vivre était un endroit pour vivre et que prétendre être le copain de Relena ne serait pas si difficile. Sa conscience, d'autre part, lui criait qu'il aurait peut-être pu faire une telle chose auparavant, mais maintenant que Duo était dans l'équation, c'était hors de question.

Duo. C'était un autre problème. Devait-il parler à Duo de la proposition de Dorothy ? Heero était à peu près certain de ce que serait sa réaction s'il le faisait. Duo s'indignerait de ça et se demanderait comment Dorothy pouvait même penser lui faire cette offre. Ce qui, évidemment, faisait se sentir Heero comme un goujat à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ça.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés et Heero n'avait encore rien dit, mais Duo semblait remarquer que quelque chose le tracassait. « - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement un jour alors qu'ils étaient assis ensemble dans un coin de la bibliothèque.

« - Je vais bien. » Répondit Heero sans grande conviction.

« - Tu sembles... préoccupé par quelque chose. » Continua Duo, choisissant ses mots avec soin. « - Est-ce à cause des appartements ? »

Heero hocha la tête mais n'élabora pas.

« - Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose. » Le consola Duo, répétant ce qu'il disait depuis des jours. Heero lui lança un regard légèrement incrédule, mais choisit de ne pas commenter.

« - Peut-être que tu regardes dans le mauvais sens. » Continua Duo. « - Je sais que tu préfèrerais vivre seul mais peut-être que tu devrais demander à des gens autour de toi s'ils connaissent quelqu'un qui cherche un colocataire. »

Heero voulut lui dire qu'il avait déjà essayé, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment fait. Après tout, les seules autres personnes à qui il avait parlé de ce sujet étaient Wufei et Dorothy et aucun des deux n'avaient été particulièrement utiles. Il y avait encore beaucoup de monde dans les dortoirs qui pourraient être en mesure de lui venir en aide. Il se ragaillardit un peu.

« - Ouais, je vais essayer ça. » Dit-il.

Avec cette perspective à l'esprit, Heero retourna à la lecture de son livre de chimie avec un enthousiasme renouvelé. Duo avait raison, il devait y avoir d'autres personnes qu'il connaissait, même légèrement, qui serait à la recherche d'un colocataire et qui n'auraient pas de conditions ridicules. Le problème commençait à redevenir gérable à nouveau.

Alors qu'il pensait cela, l'inattendu se produisit.

« - Heero ! »

Heero leva les yeux et souhaita instantanément être ailleurs alors qu'il regardait Relena venir vers lui.

« - Salut. » Dit-il faiblement. _« S'il te plait. »_ Souhaita-t-il désespérément. _« S'il te plait pars. Ne dis rien au sujet de l'appartement. » _

« - Je suis contente de te trouver. » Dit gaiement Relena, ignorant ses pensées. « - Dorothy et moi, nous allons signer le bail demain et nous nous sommes dis que ce serait bien que tu sois avec nous. »

« - Attend une minute. » Dit Heero, levant une main pour couper tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire d'autre. « - Je n'ai pas accepté quoi que ce soit pour le moment. »

« - Tu ne l'as pas fait ? » Relena eut l'air confus. « - Mais Dorothy a dit... »

« - Eh bien, Dorothy s'est trompée. » Grommela Heero.

« - Oh. » Elle eut l'air si déçue qu'Heero se sentit brièvement coupable. Puis il repoussa cela. Après tout, Dorothy était celle qui l'avait enduit en erreur, pas lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » Demanda curieusement Duo et Heero ressentit le besoin de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de quelqu'un. Duo ou Relena, il n'était pas sûr.

« - Eh bien. » Dit Relena, maîtrisant sa déception. « - Dorothy et moi... Dorothy est ma colocataire, nous étions à la recherche d'un troisième colocataire pour notre prochain appartement. Et Dorothy a demandé à Heero et elle m'a dit qu'elle était certaine qu'il accepterait, mais je vois que non finalement. »

« - Je ne pense pas que ça sera un mode de vie convenable. » Marmonna Heero, espérant qu'elle en resterait là.

« - Tu es inquiet pour le grand-père de Dorothy, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais qu'il pense que ça ne sera pas approprié, mais il changera d'avis s'il croit que tu sors avec moi. »

Du coin de l'œil, Heero remarqua que Duo était très attentif, mais il n'osait pas se tournait vers lui pour lui faire face. « - C'est pourquoi ça ne sera pas convenable. » Dit-il. Intérieurement, il maudit Relena de manière aussi créative que possible.

Une petite partie de sa conscience le rappela à l'ordre en lui disant que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, mais il était quand même extrêmement irrité contre elle pour l'avoir jeté à l'eau même par inadvertance.

Relena fronça les sourcils. « - Ce n'est pas une chose très gentille à dire. » Dit-elle. « - Tu dis cela comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. »

« - Je pensais que nous en avions déjà parlé. » Grommela Heero. « - Je pensais que tu avais compris mes raisons. » Après tout, pensa-t-il, elle avait été celle qui avait d'abord compris la possibilité qu'il était gay.

Les lèvres de Relena tremblèrent et pendant un moment, Heero craignit qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Les femmes qui pleuraient le mettaient toujours mal à l'aise. Mais elle ne pleura pas, heureusement. Au lieu de cela, avec autant de dignité qu'elle put rassembler, elle dit : « - Je suppose que je pensais que peut-être, il y avait encore de l'espoir pour toi. Je me suis trompée. » Puis tournant les talons, elle se précipita vers la sortie.

« - Une femme dédaignée... » Murmura doucement Duo et Heero osa le regarder pour la première fois depuis la révélation de Relena. Duo n'avait pas l'air particulièrement en colère ou blessé, juste tranquillement pensif.

« - Eh bien, tu n'aurais pas voulu que j'accepte son jeu, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Heero, un peu surpris par la façon dont Duo prenait les choses.

« - Non, bien sûr que non. » Dit Duo. « - Mais il ne semblait pas qu'il y ait un grand danger dans ça. Était-ce vraiment une des exigences pour être leur colocataire ? »

« - Oh oui. Dorothy peut avoir des idées folles. »

« - Eh bien, nous le savions déjà. » Répondit Duo en souriant légèrement. « - Je suppose que c'était pour cela que tu étais si tendu ces derniers jours ? »

Heero hocha la tête d'un air penaud. « - Tu n'es pas fâché, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Fâché ? » Duo avait l'air surpris. « - Pourquoi devrais-je être fâché juste parce que des filles t'ont fait une folle proposition ? »

Alors qu'Heero se concentrait de nouveau sur sa chimie, il sentit comme si un grand poids avait été enlevé de sa poitrine.

* * *

Se sentant comme un imbécile, Heero passa à la prochaine porte et frappa. Alors qu'il attendait une réponse, il jeta un regard au reste du deuxième étage. Il avait fait le tour de son étage, demandant à tous ses occupants si l'un d'eux aurait un espace à louer pour l'année prochaine. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas eu de chance avec le rez-de-chaussée, donc il était passé au second étage où il ignora ostensiblement la chambre 210.

La porte devant lui s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille vaguement familière avec des cheveux courts et des yeux bleus. « - Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Heero la dévisagea un instant, essayant de se souvenir où il l'avait vu avant de se lancer dans son discours. « - Je suis à la recherche d'un endroit pour vivre l'année prochaine... »

Au moment où il termina, Heero était certain de deux choses. La première était que c'était en effet l'une des filles qui s'était précipitée vers leur chambre pour tenter de voir Wufei attaché à la porte. La seconde était qu'il avait finalement obtenu un possible succès. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'étaient éclairés à la minute où il avait mentionné cherché un endroit.

Elle attendit poliment qu'il termine de parler, puis elle dit : « - Eh bien, ma colocataire et moi avons signé le bail pour un appartement le mois dernier et nous étions à la recherche d'un troisième colocataire. Nous pouvons te montrer l'endroit si tu es intéressé et tu auras ta propre chambre bien sûr. »

Heero hocha la tête et prit consciencieusement son adresse-mail et autres informations pour entrer en contact, lui disant qu'il allait passer en revue les options et lui donner ensuite une réponse. Il n'était pas vraiment désireux de vivre dans un appartement avec des colocataires féminines, mais ces deux-là semblaient mieux que les autres.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Duo entra dans son appartement pour découvrir que Quatre n'était pas à sa place habituelle à la table, mais assit en boule avec morosité sur le canapé. Reconnaissant la pose qu'il utilisait souvent quand il était triste, Duo alla s'installer auprès de son colocataire.

« - Hey, Quatre. » Dit-il. « - Tu as l'air triste. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Quatre tendit nonchalamment une main, tenant une feuille de papier.

« - Qu'est-ce ? » Demanda Duo.

« - Une lettre de mon père. » Répondit sombrement Quatre. « - Lis-la. »

Prenant la lettre, Duo la parcourut rapidement puis retourna au début et la lut de nouveau, les sourcils haussés. Puis il siffla.

« - Maudite Serrin ! » Dit Quatre avec humeur. « - Il a fallu qu'elle aille tout raconter à Père. »

« - Je pensais qu'il était au courant pour Trowa et toi depuis l'année dernière. » Déclara Duo, confus.

« - C'est le cas. » Murmura Quatre. « - Et crois-moi, j'en ai entendu parler aussi. Mais je ne vis plus avec lui, il ne peut pas intervenir dans ma vie maintenant. »

« - Sait-il que tu vois toujours Trowa même s'il t'a interdit de le faire ? »

« - Je pense qu'il le soupçonnait. » Dit Quatre avec lassitude. « - Mais il n'en était pas vraiment sûr jusqu'à récemment. »

« - Ah. » Dit Duo. « - Alors qu'est-ce qui a déclenché tout cela ? »

« - Le colocataire de Trowa a annoncé son intention de partir cette année. » Expliqua Quatre. « - Trowa m'en a parlé il y a quelques semaines. Il voulait que j'emménage avec lui et je le voulais aussi. Mais j'ai fait l'erreur d'en parler à une de mes sœurs et bien sûr, tu ne peux pas parler à une sans que toutes les autres soient au courant et Père a tout découvert... »

« - Et maintenant, tout est en désordre. » Conclut Duo.

« - Il menace de me déshériter ! » S'écria Quatre.

« - Ne t'a-t-il pas menacé de le faire déjà l'année dernière ? Je pense que c'est juste une menace en l'air qu'il renouvelle. »

« - Je crois qu'il est sérieux cette fois-ci. » Déclara Quatre lamentablement. « - Du moins, il menace de me couper le financement de mes études si j'emménage avec Trowa. »

« - Eh bien. » Dit Duo. « - Cela te laisse deux options alors. Soit tu ne déménages pas avec Trowa et dans ce cas les choses restent comme elles sont, ou soit tu envoies ton père se faire voir, demande une bourse, trouve un emploi et fait tout ce que tu veux. »

« - Ils ne m'accorderont pas de bourse. » Souligna lamentablement Quatre. « - Ma famille a trop d'argent. Et je ne pense pas qu'un emploi à temps partiel serait suffisant pour couvrir les frais de scolarité ainsi que les frais personnels. »

« - Non, probablement pas. » Acquiesça Duo.

« - J'ai juste besoin de tenir une année de plus. » Dit Quatre. « - Une fois que je sortirais et que je trouverais un emploi, je n'aurais plus besoin de compter sur mon père et je pourrais faire ce qui me plaît. Mais jusque-là... »

« - Je suis sûr que Trowa comprendra. » Rassura Duo.

« - Je le sais. Je lui en ai déjà parlé. C'est juste que... j'avais tellement hâte d'y être... »

« - Aw, bordel. » Murmura Duo en prenant son colocataire dans ses bras. « - Tu en auras la chance un jour, il te suffit de regarder vers l'avenir. »

« - Ouais. » Marmonna Quatre. « - Je suis gêné cependant. Maintenant Trowa va devoir faire des annonces pour un autre colocataire parce que je reviens en arrière. »

« - Un autre colocataire... » Dit Duo, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'il comprenait les implications. « - Donc l'endroit est encore libre ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Quatre, je t'aime ! »

« - Quoi ? » Quatre regarda son colocataire avec circonspection.

« - Totalement platonique, bien sûr. » Ajouta Duo. « - C'est tout simplement trop parfait. Quatre, je suis vraiment désolé pour ton malheur mais ça pourrait tout simplement faire le mien au final. Ou plutôt, celui d'Heero. »

« - Oh. » Dit Quatre, comprenant. « - Bien sûr. Heero est toujours à la recherche d'un appartement, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais dû y penser. »

« - Je pense que tu peux être excusé de ne pas y avoir pensé. Mais, nous allons appeler Trowa et voir s'il est intéressé... »

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'Heero revenait du réfectoire où il avait pris son déjeuner, il fut surpris de voir Duo, Quatre et Trowa debout devant son bâtiment, en train de l'attendre patiemment. Après que les salutations soient échangées, Trowa alla droit au but.

« - J'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais un endroit pour vivre l'année prochaine. »

Heero hocha la tête, les regardant tour à tour tous les trois, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Le visage de Duo reflétait l'espoir et l'excitation, celui de Quatre était déçu et celui de Trowa était neutre.

« - Je vais avoir une place vacante dans mon appartement et plutôt que faire une annonce pour un colocataire, Duo m'a suggéré de te demander en premier. »

Heero fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec cette image. Pourquoi Trowa lui demander à lui et pas à Quatre ? Il les regarda tous les deux, remarquant seulement que maintenant qu'ils ne se regardaient pas. Mais quand il ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Trowa pourquoi c'était à lui qu'il proposait, Duo attira son attention et secoua la tête.

Heero referma la bouche, s'arrêta un instant puis dit : « - Je dois voir l'appartement en premier. Et savoir à combien sera le loyer. »

Trowa sourit légèrement. « - Bien sûr. Pourquoi ne pas aller à l'intérieur et discuter des détails ? »

Heero les fit entrer dans le bâtiment et ils marchèrent tous les quatre le long du couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Heero se rappela fortement de la dernière fois que Trowa et Quatre étaient venus là avec lui, mais heureusement, quand il atteignit sa chambre, Wufei n'était nulle part en vue.

Trowa devait évidemment penser dans le même sens car il fit remarquer : « - Pas de colocataire attaché à la porte cette fois ? C'est toujours un bon début. » Et souriant légèrement, il atteignit la poignée de porte, la tourna et laissa la porte s'ouvrir toute seule.

Heero avait de rapides réflexes, c'est ce qui le sauva. Bondissant rapidement en arrière, il réussit à éviter le projectile qui fonça droit vers lui. Cependant, Trowa qui était debout à ses côtés dans la ligne de mire ne fut pas aussi chanceux. Un moule à tarte tomba au sol, révélant toute la crème fouettée qui recouvrait Trowa. Son visage et ses cheveux avaient le plus souffert, mais sa chemise et le mur derrière lui avaient été fortement éclaboussés.

Pendant un instant, chacun d'eux resta immobile à le regarder. Quatre paraissait choqué, mais Duo avait l'air de se retenir fortement de ne pas rire. Et Trowa... il était impossible de dire à quoi ressemblait son visage sous toute la masse blanche.

« - Je devrais me rappeler, la prochaine fois, que pas de colocataire attaché à la porte ne signifiait pas nécessairement que c'était sécuritaire. » Fit remarquer Trowa.

« - Qui a fait ça ? » Demanda Quatre, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Heero se tourna vers lui, ayant pris note du changement. Quatre se tenait raide comme un piquet, le visage pâle, les yeux fixés sur Trowa. Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qu'Heero n'aima pas du tout, mais il répondit quand même : « - Dorothy, bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? »

« - N'a-t-elle pas la moindre compassion pour des innocents ? » Demanda Quatre.

« - Maintenant que tu le dis, non. »

« - Je vois. » Répondit calmement Quatre. La note chevrotante avait quitté sa voix, mais la lueur dans ses yeux était plus prononcée que jamais. Même Duo regardait son colocataire avec circonspection. « - Eh bien, Trowa, je crois que les toilettes pour homme sont au deuxième étage, tu ferais mieux d'aller te nettoyer du mieux que possible. »

Trowa hocha la tête, mais se fut difficile à dire avec toute cette crème fouettée. Se retournant, le grand jeune homme se dirigea vers l'escalier.

« - Quatre. » Dit prudemment Duo. « - A quoi tu penses ? »

« - Pourquoi Duo. » Répondit Quatre d'une voix parfaitement calme. « - Une telle action ne peut pas rester sans réponse. Elle a dépassé les limites cette fois. Si ça avait été moi, j'aurais pu être en mesure de lui pardonner, mais attaquer Trowa est inacceptable. »

« - Écoute, elle n'a pas 'attaqué' Trowa, il s'est retrouvé dans la ligne de mire. » Souligna Duo.

« - Cela empire juste les choses. » Dit Quatre.

« - Quatre, tu commences à me faire peur, mec. Essaie de ne pas faire de bêtises, d'accord ? »

« - Oh ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondit Quatre. « - Il n'y aura pas de bêtise sur ce que je vais faire pour elle. »

_À suivre..._


	19. Plan en développement

**Welcome Distractions**

**Chapitre 19 : Plan en développement**

**By Rapunzel4**

Pour Heero, les prochains jours s'écoulèrent dans un tourbillon d'évènements et de paperasserie. À la fin de la semaine, il avait trouvé un appartement, avait vérifié l'argent quasi non-existant sur son compte et signé le bail de l'appartement de Trowa. Au moment où tout cela fut terminé et qu'Heero n'eut plus d'appartement à chercher, il fut étonné de voir qu'il restait peu de temps avant la fin du trimestre.

Vu que la chasse aux appartements avait pris tellement de son temps, Heero se retrouva à tenter de rattraper son travail scolaire. Son temps à la bibliothèque se déroulait maintenant à faire plus de lecture que de bavardage. Heureusement, Duo ne semblait pas en prendre ombrage. Il était préoccupé par ses propres problèmes.

« - Je n'aime pas ça. » Marmonna Duo pour la troisième fois. « - C'est comme s'il était obsédé par elle. Chaque minute de libre qu'il ne passe pas à manger, dormir, voir Trowa ou faire ses devoirs, il complote contre elle. Quand je lui demande ce qu'il fait, il marmonne juste quelque chose au sujet du plan parfait pour se venger. »

« - Il commence à ressembler à Wufei. » Répondit Heero, récupérant une feuille de papier millimétré pour faire ses devoirs de mathématiques.

« - Je sais ! » Dit Duo. « - Sauf qu'il est encore pire que Wufei ! »

« - Ce n'est pas possible. » Dit Heero en saisissant une règle et essayant de tracer parfaitement les axes de son graphique.

« - Si ça l'est, parce que c'est Quatre. » Répondit Duo. « - De temps en temps, quelque chose d'important se passe et il se focalise sur ça. Trowa appelle ça, le Système Zéro, parce qu'il n'a plus que ça dans la tête et ne tient plus compte du reste. »

« - C'est plutôt intense. »

« - Effrayant plutôt ! » Dit Duo. « - Heureusement que cela n'arrive pas très souvent. Et généralement, quand ça arrive, nous pouvons tout simplement le remettre à Trowa et le laisser prendre soin de lui. Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionnera pas dans ce cas, étant donné que Trowa est en quelque sorte le déclencheur. »

Heero, absorbé dans son graphique, grogna juste en réponse.

« - Pourtant. » Réfléchit Duo. « - Je suppose que je devrais être content. S'il est encore en train de comploter, cela signifie qu'il n'a encore rien fait. »

* * *

« - Je l'ai ! »

Duo et Hilde levèrent les yeux de ce qu'ils faisaient pour regarder Quatre. « - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Demanda Hilde.

« - Le plan parfait ! » Dit Quatre, les yeux brillants.

« - Euh... c'est bien. » Déclara Hilde avec prudence.

« - Non. » Le sourire de Quatre était rusé et calculateur, contrairement à son habituel sourire doux. « - Ce n'est pas bien du tout. C'est pourquoi il est parfait. » Puis il fronça les sourcils. « - Il y a encore quelques défauts, des choses que je dois travailler encore. Il n'est pas encore parfaitement au point. »

« - Si c'est ton idée, je suis sûr que ça va être génial. » Déclara Hilde.

« - Hilde ! » Lui siffla Duo. « - Tu n'es pas censé l'encourager ! »

Mais Quatre n'avait pas besoin d'encouragement, il était déjà en mouvement. « - Duo, peut-on aller rendre visite à Heero demain ? »

« - Euh, bien sûr. » Répondit prudemment Duo. « - J'ai l'habitude de le retrouver à la bibliothèque avant que mon travail commence. »

« - Pouvons-nous le voir dans son dortoir ? » Demanda Quatre.

« - Je suppose. » Duo regarda son colocataire d'un air soupçonneux. « - Que lui veux-tu ? »

« - Pas grand-chose. » Déclara Quatre avec désinvolture. « - Je veux juste lui poser quelques questions, c'est tout. »

D'une certaine manière, Duo sentait que ce n'était pas entièrement la vérité.

* * *

À la grande surprise de Duo, quand lui et Quatre réussirent à localiser Heero hors de son dortoir le lendemain, son colocataire entraîna immédiatement Heero dans une longue discussion sur les voitures. Heero ne comprit évidemment pas le choix du sujet, mais il tenta courageusement de tenir tout le long de la conversation.

Puisqu'Heero n'avait pas encore déjeuné, ils marchèrent vers le réfectoire. Duo traînait derrière les deux autres. Il se demandait simplement s'il s'était trompé sur les intentions de Quatre quand il entendit soudainement un bout de leur conversation.

« - Bien sûr. » Dit Heero. « - Les étudiants de première année ne sont pas censé avoir de voiture. L'espace de stationnement sur le campus est trop limité. »

« - Mais sûrement que certains étudiants de première année viennent avec leurs voitures. » Dit Quatre. « - Je veux dire, il est difficile de faire sans, en particulier ceux qui habitent loin. »

Soudain, quelque chose se mit en place dans l'esprit de Duo.

« - Dorothy possède une voiture, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il, intervenant lui-même dans la conversation.

Heero cligna des yeux de surprise. « - Oui. »

« - Ah bon ? » Demanda Quatre, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air innocent et ignorant de ce fait.

« - Sale gosse ! » Fit Duo en s'adressant à son colocataire. « - Tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quatre hocha la tête d'un air penaud. « - Heero l'a mentionné juste avant que vous partiez pour les vacances de printemps. »

« - Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à sa voiture ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Eh bien, elle doit être attachée à elle. » Dit Quatre. « - Je veux dire, elle prend la peine de payer pour elle et tu l'as dit toi-même, le prix de stationnement n'est pas donné. »

« - Tu ne prévois pas de lui crever tous ses pneus, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Heero d'un air dubitatif.

« - Oh, bien sûr que non ! » S'écria Quatre. « - Je ne ferai jamais quelque chose d'aussi grossier et banal. Il se trouve que j'ai quelque chose de beaucoup mieux en tête... »

* * *

« - Je ne peux pas croire que tu as accepté de lui montrer la voiture de Dorothy. » Dit Duo alors qu'ils marchaient vers la bibliothèque.

Heero haussa juste les épaules. « - Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas la trouver sans moi. Je pense que j'avais déjà dû la décrire la dernière fois et elle est assez particulière, pour ne pas dire inesthétique. »

Duo hocha pensivement la tête. « - Je dois admettre que c'est l'une des voitures les plus laides que je n'ai jamais vu. »

« - Je me demande ce qu'il envisage de lui faire. » Se demanda Heero.

« - Ne demande pas, mon pote. Parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir. »

Cela fit s'arrêter Heero. « - Tu penses que Wufei ou moi serons affecté par ça ? »

La réponse de Duo ne fut pas la chose la plus réconfortante qu'il ait entendu. « - Vous ne devrez pas l'être, mais on ne sait jamais. »

« - Génial. » Murmura Heero.

« - En y réfléchissant, il va essayer de garder Wufei loin de tout ça au moins. » Déclara Duo. « - Il ne veut pas que Wufei bénéficie de son travail. Pourtant, si tu es inquiet pour ça, tu peux venir passer le week-end chez moi. »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser qu'il va agir ce week-end ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Eh bien, il ne pourra rien faire avant cette date, il a un examen le vendredi pour lequel il doit étudier. »

« - Cela ne dérangera pas si je passe le week-end chez toi ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Je sais qu'il a l'intention de passer le samedi soir chez Trowa alors ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problème. » Dit Duo négligemment. « - Tu pourras sans doute prendre son lit. »

Heero y réfléchit. « - D'accord. »

« - Vraiment ? Génial ! »

* * *

« - En y pensant, l'année prochaine sera remplie de soirée comme celle-là. »

Heero s'immobilisa avec sa carte à la main. « - Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

Duo haussa les épaules. « - Eh bien, tu vivras avec Trowa l'année prochaine et il y aura des soirs comme celui-là qu'il voudra passer exclusivement avec Quatre, de sorte que tu te retrouveras seul. Et puisque Quatre sera avec lui, pourquoi ne pas venir ici ? »

Heero réfléchit à cela. « - Je suppose que ça serait un autre avantage de vivre avec Trowa. »

« - Donc, tu es heureux de cela, hein ? »

« - C'est beaucoup mieux que les autres. » Dit Heero. « - En dehors de Dorothy, la seule autre offre que j'ai eu était de ces deux filles du deuxième étage. Elles semblaient terriblement déçues quand je leur ai dit que je ne vivrais pas avec elles, mais j'en suis soulagé. L'une d'elle a une photo de Wufei accroché au-dessus de son lit au plafond datant de l'incident de la crème fouettée. » Il frissonna légèrement.

« - Ouais, je peux voir pourquoi tu ne veux pas vivre avec elles. » Dit Duo en frappant distraitement la pile de carte quand une paire apparut.

A cet instant, quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière eux.

Sans se retourner, Duo demanda : « - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hilde ? »

« - Je voudrais passer l'aspirateur ici. » Déclara Hilde. « - Alors, je voudrais que vous alliez continuer votre jeu ailleurs. »

Duo fronça les sourcils en regarda l'heure. « - Il est neuf heures. » Dit-il.

« - Mais c'est samedi. » Répliqua-t-elle. « - La nuit est encore jeune. »

« - Ouais, mais n'est-ce pas un peu tard pour passer l'aspirateur ? »

« - Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Hilde. « - Les gens vivants au-dessus de nous passent l'aspirateur à trois heures du matin. »

Duo grommela quelque chose sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit tous les deux, mais ramassa les cartes et se dirigea vers sa chambre, Heero le suivant.

Après avoir fermé la porte pour bloquer le bruit, Duo s'assit à une extrémité de son lit et fit signe à Heero de s'asseoir à l'autre extrémité. « - Nous allons mettre les cartes au milieu de nous. » Dit-il. « - Ce n'est pas aussi bon qu'une vraie table, mais il va falloir faire avec. Maintenant, à qui le tour de commencer ? »

Donc, durant la prochaine heure, ils restèrent assit sur le lit de Duo à jouer aux cartes. En fin de compte, Duo gagna facilement. Heero n'était pas aussi fort qu'à son habitude et avait manqué pas mal de paires. Il était trop occupé à essayer de comprendre comment il devait parler de la proposition qu'il voulait faire. Il avait été trop timide et un peu peur de le faire avant, mais maintenant, avec la fin de l'année qui approchait, il voulait le faire avant qu'il ne doive s'en aller pour l'été.

« - Alors. » Dit Duo en mélangeant les cartes. « - Une autre partie ? »

« - En fait. » Suggéra timidement Heero. « - Je pensais peut-être que nous pourrions jouer à un jeu différent. »

« - D'accord. » Déclara aussitôt Duo. « - A quoi veux-tu jouer ? »

« - Tu sais comment jouer au poker, non ? »

Duo sourit. « - Mais certainement. Bien sûr, nous avons l'habitude de jouer avec des allumettes, pas d'argent, mais... »

« - Je pensais que nous pourrions jouer sans allumettes. » Interrompit Heero. « - Strip poker. » Il bougea avec inquiétude, attendant la réponse de Duo. Il n'avait jamais fait une telle offre avant et n'était pas sûr de savoir comment elle serait reçue.

Duo paraissait légèrement étourdi. Enfin, il dit : « - Oui, eh bien, nous pourrions y jouer. Ou nous pourrions nous déshabiller sans faire le poker. »

Les cartes furent mises de côté et éparpillés au sol alors qu'Heero acceptait cette offre.

* * *

Hilde fit une pause dans son nettoyage et éteignit l'aspirateur avant d'écouter attentivement. Les sons provenant de la chambre de Duo étaient suggestifs, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire. « - Il était temps. » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en souriant légèrement.

Le sourire se transforma en petit rire alors qu'il y eut un fort coup d'une quelconque partie d'un corps, probablement un bras ou une jambe, cognant contre le mur. Elle fut suivit par un léger juron.

« - Tu devrais savoir Duo, après avoir écouté Quatre, que ces lits ne sont tout simplement pas assez grands pour ce genre de choses. » Dit Hilde. Puis elle ralluma l'aspirateur et retourna à son travail.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Duo, tout était calme. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne se sentaient particulièrement enclins à parler. Heero était trop occupé à profiter de la sensation d'être étendu sur la poitrine de Duo et Duo avait le visage enfouit dans les cheveux de son amant. Enfin, cependant, Duo leva la tête et dit : « - Ton genou ne te fait pas mal ? »

« - Hein ? » Marmonna intelligemment Heero. Son genou ? Oh, oui, celui qu'il avait accidentellement cogné contre le mur. « - C'est bon. » À vrai dire, il avait tout oublié. Il y avait eu d'autres choses pour occuper son attention.

« - Bien. » Dit Duo. « - Je sais que le lit est un peu petit, mais il suffit de voir le bon côté. Il nous donne une bonne excuse pour dormir l'un contre l'autre. »

Heero hocha la tête d'un air endormi. Un silence confortable empli la pièce pendant quelques instants, puis Heero dit : « - Duo ? »

« - Hm ? »

« - Tu as dit que l'année prochaine aura beaucoup de nuit comme ce soir ? »

« - Oh oui. » Dit Duo en souriant à lui-même et embrassa le front d'Heero. « - Beaucoup, beaucoup d'entre elles... »

_À suivre..._


	20. Fins satisfaisantes

**Welcome Distractions**

**Chapitre 20 : Fins satisfaisantes**

**By Rapunzel4**

Relena s'étira paresseusement alors qu'elle sortait dans la lumière du soleil. Mai était là et le temps avait également changé, avec un ciel dégagé et des températures chaudes. Sa bonne humeur était causée non seulement par le temps mais également par le jour de la semaine. C'était dimanche, l'un des meilleurs jours de la semaine, selon son avis et la majorité de ses devoirs étaient faits. Elle était libre ! Libre ! Libre ! Du moins jusqu'à demain.

« - On dirait que tu flottes pratiquement dans les airs. » Observa Dorothy avec ironie.

Relena sourit à sa colocataire. « - C'est tout simplement une belle journée, ne penses-tu pas ? J'aime le dimanche ! »

« - J'ai toujours préféré le samedi personnellement. » Répondit Dorothy. « - Qu'à cela ne tienne, nous ferions mieux d'y aller maintenant où nous ne pourrons pas pleinement profiter de la journée. »

« - Oh oui, bien sûr ! » Relena suivit sa colocataire vers le parking. Vu qu'elles avaient toutes les deux du temps libre, Dorothy avait proposé une balade. Relena avait accepté, elle aimait s'éloigner des dortoirs et la voiture de Dorothy rendait cela possible. Relena n'avait pas emmené sa voiture et elle se reposait donc uniquement sur sa colocataire pour le transport.

Malheureusement, c'était un mauvais jour pour s'appuyer sur ce point.

La première indication qu'eut Relena que tout n'était pas normal fut quand elle cogna contre le dos de Dorothy. La blonde s'était immobilisée sur l'aire de stationnement derrière les dortoirs des premières années, le dos raide et son visage affichant une expression de choc.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Relena.

Dorothy ne répondit pas verbalement, elle leva simplement le doigt et le pointa devant elle.

Regardant dans le parking, Relena repéra vite la voiture de Dorothy. C'était la seule voiture jaune de tout le campus et elle était peu habituelle. Maintenant, elle détonnait encore plus, car elle était posée sur des blocs. Tous les quatre pneus étaient manquants.

« - Oh ! » S'écria Relena. « - Quelqu'un a vandalisé ta voiture ! Penses-tu que ce soit Wufei ? »

Lentement, Dorothy secoua la tête. « - Ca ne peut pas être lui. Il faisait beau hier alors il est parti pour le week-end. »

« - Alors, qui ? » Demanda Relena.

« - Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'intention de le découvrir. » Le ton glacial de Dorothy laissait entendre que quand elle saurait, le responsable souffrirait beaucoup de sa main.

« - Peut-être que nous devrions appeler la police. » Suggéra Relena.

Dorothy était sur le point de répondre quand quelque chose attira son attention. S'approchant de la voiture, elle arracha un morceau de papier coincé sous l'un des essuie-glaces et le lit. Puis, hargneuse, elle le remit à Relena.

Il s'agissait en fait de plusieurs feuilles de papier, réalisa Relena. La première était une sorte de poème.

_« Un vengeur en mal de justice s'est fait une ennemie, __une guerre a commencé__. __Wufei__est peut__-être un adversaire facile, mais je suis d'une autre trempe. _

_Avec insouciance, tu as fait maintenant payer à des innocents se trouvant sur ton chemin. Ne me cherche pas, je suis parti. J'étais seulement venu redresser un tort. _

_Mais à part me chasser, tu auras sûrement envie de récupérer ce que je t'ai pris. Je ne suis pas si cruel, tu verras que j'ai laissé des Directions pour t'aider. _

_Souviens-toi __juste que__ l'on récolte ce que l'on sème. » _

« - Je ne comprends pas. » Déclara Relena. « - De quoi parle-t-il ? »

« - Je ne suis pas sûr. » Dit Dorothy. « - Mais j'ai trouvé mes pneus. Celui qui a fait cela a réussi à déverrouiller la voiture et les a mis sur le siège arrière. »

« - Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose ! » Dit Relena. Curieusement, elle regarda la feuille qui était derrière le poème dactylographié et la regarda. C'était une carte du campus avec un X sur l'emplacement du parking où elles étaient. Regardant la troisième feuille, elle fut surprise de trouver une liste d'instruction dont la première ligne disait : 'Partez du X et faites une vingtaine de pas vers le Nord.'

« - Dorothy, regarde ça ! » S'écria Relena. Dorothy s'approcha à contrecœur et observa le papier. Puis elle regarda Relena, de la confusion inscrite sur le visage. « - Penses-tu que nous devrions suivre ? » Demanda Relena.

Dorothy réfléchit, regardant de nouveau les instructions. « - Il y a différents points d'arrêts. Allons voir le premier et voir ce que nous trouvons. »

Et oui, elles errèrent autour du campus dans une vague série de boucle, revenant de temps en temps au point de départ pour essayer de suivre les instructions avec précision. Cela était difficile à faire vu que la plupart des instructions spécifiées une direction, comme au nord ou au sud et aucune d'elle avait une boussole. Enfin, après environ vingt minutes, elles atteignirent le premier point d'arrêt, en face d'un grand chêne.

S'approchant de l'arbre, Dorothy y trouva un petit bol qu'elle prit, tâtonnant à l'intérieur. Un instant plus tard, elle laissa échapper un cri victorieux en y trouvant quelque chose et elle baissa les yeux pour regarder avant de commencer à jurer violemment.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Relena.

Dorothy lui tendit la main. Dans sa paume se trouvait un petit objet en métal.

« - Un écrou de roue ? » Demanda Relena, confuse.

« - De ma voiture. » Précisa Dorothy.

« - Eh bien, au moins nous l'avons trouvé. » Consola Relena.

« - Nous en avons trouvé un. » Gronda Dorothy. « - Nous avons besoin de dix-neuf autres pour que ma voiture soit à nouveau fonctionnelle. » Et elle saisit les instructions, les étudia et se mit en quête du deuxième point d'arrêt.

Relena poussa un profond soupir alors qu'elle traînait derrière sa colocataire. Soudainement, le dimanche ne ressemblait plus à une si belle journée.

* * *

Lorsqu'Heero retourna aux dortoirs en fin de dimanche après-midi, tout l'endroit semblait pratiquement bourdonner. La plupart des personnes qui vivaient dans le bâtiment semblait s'être regroupé dans la salle commune ou dans la zone proche de la porte et la quasi-totalité parlait entre eux avec enthousiasme à propos de quelque chose.

Heero était prêt à ignorer tout cela et tout simplement de tenter de traverser la foule sans que personne ne veuille lui parler quand tout le monde devint soudainement tranquille. Cherchant à voir ce qui provoquait ce brusque silence, Heero se retourna pour voir Dorothy, l'air extrêmement énervée par quelque chose, descendre l'escalier à grandes enjambées. La plupart des gens sur son chemin s'écarta pour la laisser passer et elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans même jeter un regard à la foule. Dès que la porte claqua derrière elle, cependant, tout le monde recommença à parler encore plus fort qu'avant.

Autant que son bon sens lui disait d'ignorer tout cela, la curiosité d'Heero était piquée. Quoi qui se passe, il était évident que ça concernait Dorothy. Il avait le vague sentiment que Duo avait eu raison et que Quatre avait choisi ce week-end pour se venger. Alors que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de s'impliquer, Heero voulait savoir exactement ce que le blond avait fait. Et de toute façon, se dit-il, ce serait une bonne idée de savoir ce qui se passait au cas où Wufei et lui seraient impliqués.

Avec cette pensée en tête, il s'approcha prudemment d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux. Il la reconnut facilement comme étant l'une des filles du deuxième étage qui lui avait offert un endroit pour vivre. Heureusement, ce n'était pas celle qui avait accroché la photo de Wufei au-dessus de son lit, mais Heero était quand même méfiant alors qu'il lui demandait : « - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil surpris. « - Tu veux dire que tu n'en as pas entendu parler ? »

Heero secoua la tête.

« - Eh bien, il semblerait que ton colocataire n'est pas le seul qui en veut à Dorothy. »

« - Wufei n'est pas ici. » Déclara rapidement Heero à la mention de son colocataire. C'était une bonne idée de signaler ce fait juste au cas où. Après tout, la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que Dorothy complote une autre folle idée de vengeance contre Wufei.

« - Je sais. » Dit la jeune fille. « - Et Dorothy le sait aussi. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'elle est si énervée. Si elle savait qui c'était, elle aurait au moins pu avoir une cible. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'en a pas la moindre idée. »

« - Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Voulut savoir Heero. « - Qu'est-ce que cette personne inconnue a fait ? »

Une jeune fille du rez-de-chaussée entendit la question et elle s'inséra elle-même dans la conversation, semblant heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle audience. « - C'était terrible ! Dorothy est sortie ce matin et a constaté que quelqu'un lui avait pris les quatre pneus de sa voiture ! »

Heero cligna des yeux. « - C'est tout ? » Demanda-t-il. À la façon dont Duo avait parlé de Quatre, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus élaboré. « - Quelqu'un a juste volé ses pneus ? »

« - Oh non. » Déclara un jeune homme du deuxième étage, se joignant lui aussi à la conversation. « - Ils n'ont pas été volés. Cette personne les a juste démonté et a caché tous les écrous de roue. »

« - Et Relena m'a dit qu'on avait laissé une carte au trésor qui lui disait où les trouver ! Elles ont passé toute la matinée à les chercher. » Dit la fille du rez-de-chaussée.

Le garçon du deuxième étage rigola. « - Je vis dans la chambre à côté de la leur et alors j'ai écouté quand elle a appelé ses parents pour se plaindre. Ooh, vous auriez dû entendre ses cris ! »

« - Je pense que tout ceci était très intelligent, personnellement. » Dit la jeune fille aux longs cheveux. « - Beaucoup de bruit, mais aucun dommage permanent de fait. Dommage que Dorothy ne voit pas de cette façon. »

« - Elle est 'énervée'. » Dit la fille du rez-de-chaussée, mettant l'accent sur le mot 'énervé'.

« - Que pensez-vous qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça ? » Demanda le garçon.

La fille aux longs cheveux haussa les épaules. « - Peut-être que sa réputation de farceuse s'est fait entendre et quelqu'un l'a défié. »

« - Mais ça ne peut pas être ça ! » Contra l'autre jeune fille. « - Relena a dit qu'il y avait un message et il mentionnait la justice ! »

« - Ça ressemble à Wufei. »

« - Mais ce n'est pas Wufei. C'est impossible, il n'était pas là. »

« - C'est vraiment une bonne chose pour lui, si on y réfléchit... »

Heero les laissa à leurs spéculations et se glissa tranquillement vers sa chambre. Ils passeraient sans doute la plupart du reste de la journée à en parler, mais il doutait que l'un d'eux pourrait deviner la vraie raison derrière tout cela.

La vengeance de Quatre était complète.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'Heero se préparait à partir pour la bibliothèque, il fut surpris d'entendre Duo l'appeler par son nom. Regardant autour de lui, il repéra finalement son petit-ami debout devant un autre bâtiment du dortoir. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains clair était debout à ses côtés.

« - Salut Heero ! » Salua Duo avec enthousiasme.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Heero. « - Ne dois-tu pas bientôt aller travailler ? »

Duo haussa les épaules. « - Pas aujourd'hui. Un de mes collègues a échangé ses heures avec moi pour qu'il puisse avoir un jour de repos pour aller quelque part avec sa petite-amie. Alors, j'ai pensé que je viendrais te rendre une petite visite puis je suis tombé sur Sally. » Il désigna la jeune femme à côté de lui. « - Heero, voici Sally. C'était une de mes amies de l'année dernière qui est devenue Surveillante. Sally, voici Heero. »

« - Je crois que j'ai entendu parler de toi. » Dit Sally en souriant. « - N'es-tu colocataire avec celui qui se chamaille toujours avec une des filles du deuxième étage ? »

Cela surpris Heero. « - Wufei, oui, je suis son colocataire. Comment le sais-tu ? »

« - Noin et moi sommes amies. » Répondit Sally.

Heero fronça les sourcils. « - Noin ? Qui est-ce ? »

« - Qui est-ce ? » Répéta Sally avec incrédulité. « - C'est une des surveillantes de ton bâtiment ! »

« - Je savais que la surveillante au troisième étage était de sexe féminin. » Dit lentement Heero. « - Mais je croyais que son nom commençait à par un L. »

« - Lucrezia. C'est son prénom, mais elle ne l'aime pas trop, de sorte que tout le monde l'appelle par son nom de famille, Noin. » Expliqua Sally.

Heero hocha la tête. C'était un peu inquiétant de savoir que les Surveillants passaient leurs temps libres à échanger des histoires au sujet des résidents. Puis, dans un sens, Wufei et Dorothy étaient tout simplement un cas particulier. Après tout, ils avaient tous les deux faits des choses assez extraordinaires l'un à l'autre.

« - En fait. » Continua Sally. « - En parlant de Noin, je prévois de l'appeler pour mon projet. » Elle désigna vaguement quelque chose et Heero remarqua alors qu'elle était debout en face d'une grande parcelle de terre. À côté d'elle, se trouvait quelques bulbes de fleur, fraîchement ramené de la pépinière.

« - Tu jardines ? » Devina Heero.

« - Ouais ! » Sally avait l'air enthousiasme. « - Et je pense recruter mes résidents et peut-être même certains résidents de Noin si elle accepte de m'aider. À l'heure actuelle, je me contenterai d'enrôler Duo. »

« - Tu t'essayes à une cause perdue. » Dit Duo en secouant la tête. « - Je ne vis plus ici, tu te souviens ? »

« - Cela ne signifie pas que tu ne peux pas m'aider aujourd'hui. » Protesta Sally. « - Tout ce que je fais, c'est planter les fleurs. »

« - Je vais t'aider. » Se porta volontaire Heero.

« - Tu vois ? » Sally désigna Heero. « - Lui, il sacrifie son temps pour améliorer la communauté du dortoir.. »

« - Bien, bien. » Interrompit Duo. « - Tu es mauvaise et rusée, Sally, mais bien, je vais t'aider. »

Ainsi, Heero passa une heure à creuser des trous pour planter des fleurs, écoutant Sally et Duo se chamailler gentiment. Les choses étaient relativement paisibles jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la fin de la plantation. C'est alors que Duo saisit le tuyau d'arrosage.

Puis Heero entendit soudainement Sally crier. Se retournant, il vit qu'elle était trempée jusqu'à la taille et Duo se tenait à quelques mètres, le tuyau dans la main et un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« - Tu as dit que tu voulais te rafraîchir. » Offrit Duo en guise d'explication.

« - Sale gosse ! » Hurla Sally. « - Je suis vêtue de blanc en plus ! »

Duo haussa les épaules, tout à fait impénitent. « - Tu exposes la marchandise mais au moins tu le fais devant quelqu'un comme moi qui s'en fiche. »

« - Ce n'est pas le point ! Qu'est-ce que mes résidents vont penser ? Je suis censée être digne en face d'eux ! »

« - Fichue dignité. » Répondit Duo.

Une lueur mauvaise traversa les yeux de Sally. « - Eh bien, dans ce cas... » Elle voulut saisir le tuyau, mais Duo fut plus rapide et il le maintint au-dessus de sa tête et la mouilla de nouveau dans le processus. Heero décida tout simplement de les laisser à leurs jeux enfantins quand un jet d'eau froide le frappa dans le dos. Essayant de viser Sally, Duo l'avait, par inadvertance, éclaboussé également.

« - Duo... » Grogna-t-il d'un air menaçant.

« - Euh, tu me croiras si je te dis que c'était un accident ? » Demanda Duo.

Le regard noir d'Heero fut une réponse suffisance.

« - Attaquons-le ! » Cria Sally.

« - Non ! Attendez ! Deux contre un ce n'est pas... ah ! »

Il est vrai que deux contre un ce n'était pas juste, mais Heero et Sally s'en fichaient à cet instant. Ils sautèrent tous les deux sur Duo, Heero le retenant tandis que Sally tentait de lui prendre le tuyau. Ils se retrouvèrent mouillés pour leurs efforts, mais ils ne s'en formalisaient pas. Après tout, ils comptaient bien faire subir le même sort à Duo.

« - Heero, traître ! »

* * *

Wufei sortit de cours et marchait vers Nebula quand il entendit des bruits de lutte. Curieux, il changea légèrement de trajectoire et se dirigea vers le dortoir voisin. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le fit s'arrêter.

Son colocataire était là, se roulant au sol avec Duo, tentant de l'immobiliser. Il y avait aussi une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue, complètement mouillée et qui tenait un tuyau d'arrosage. Elle tenait Duo par la tresse et tentait de mettre le tuyau dans le col de sa chemise.

« - Quelle bande de zigotos. » Marmonna Wufei en secouant la tête alors qu'il s'éloignait.

* * *

« - Je dois admettre que ce n'est pas exactement comme cela que j'ai prévu de passer l'après-midi. » Dit Heero.

Duo au contraire, n'avait pas l'air de regretter alors qu'il étendait sa chemise sur la pelouse pour qu'elle sèche. « - Mais tu dois l'admettre, c'est mieux que faire ses devoirs. »

« - Es-tu sûr que personne ne va rien dire si nous restons là sans nos chemises sur soi ? » Demanda Heero.

« - A en juger par les regards que tu attires. » Dit Sally en désignant un groupe de filles en admiration à proximité. « - Je pense qu'elles seraient plus tristes si tu remettais ta chemise. »

« - C'est pour cela que je suis inquiet. » Murmura Heero en lorgnant les filles avec circonspection.

« - Ta chemise sèche plus vite de toute façon. » Dit Duo qui s'étendit sur l'herbe à côté d'Heero.

« - Vous au moins, vous pouvez enlever vos chemises pour les faire sécher. » Râla Sally.

« - Tu pourrais aussi, tu sais. » Dit effrontément Duo. « - Après tout, tu l'as dit, tu es vêtue de blanc et aussi longtemps que la chemise est mouillée, tu pourrais aussi bien ne pas en porter du tout. »

Sally se pencha et donna un coup sur la tête de Duo. « - Et à qui la faute si ma chemise est mouillée ? »

« - Allons, ne te fâche pas. » Protesta Duo. « - Considère cela comme une excuse pour te prélasser sous la chaleur et profiter du soleil avant que l'été soit là pour de bon et qu'il fasse trop chaud pour bouger. »

« - Je ne serais pas ici cet été. » Lui dit Sally avec un sourire narquois. « - Alors, je me fiche de la chaleur qu'il fera ici. »

« - Tu pars ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Oui. Je déménage en même temps que vous après la fin des examens. »

« - C'est bientôt. » Songea Heero.

« - Dieu merci. » Soupira Sally. « - Il me tarde la fin de cette année. J'ai encore à faire face au chaos qui arrive toujours avec la fin de l'année et puis je suis libre ! »

_« Libre. »_ Pensa Heero. _« Du moins jusqu'à l'année prochaine. » _

* * *

« - C'est ridicule ! »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Heero, en dépit du fait qu'il pensait déjà savoir ce dont parlait Wufei.

« - Comment peuvent-ils attendre de nous de faire nos valises et passer nos examens en même temps ! » Déclara Wufei, jetant un tas de fourniture scolaire dans un sac un peu au hasard. « - C'est absurde ! Nous sommes censés étudier et ils veulent que nous soyons partis à la fin de la semaine ! J'ai un examen ce jour-là ! Que diable suis-je censé faire ? »

Heero haussa les épaules. « - Trouve-toi un hôtel. » Suggéra-t-il.

Wufei le foudroya du regard. « - Tu le dis comme si c'était facile. »

Heero haussa de nouveau les épaules. Pour lui, ça l'était. La plupart de ses affaires étaient déjà rangées de toute façon, il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter de cela. Quant à savoir où il allait rester, il avait déjà pris des dispositions pour rester avec Duo. Heero sourit légèrement, pensant que c'était une bonne chose que tous ses examens soient finis, car il doutait qu'il serait en mesure de beaucoup étudier.

« - Tu as l'air tout à fait arrogant. » Râla Wufei avec irritation.

Heero effaça rapidement le sourire narquois de son visage. Il ne laisserait pas Wufei savoir ce qu'il venait de penser.

Cependant, une minute plus tard, son sourire fut remplacé par un sourire sincère alors qu'on frappait à la porte et que la tête de Duo apparaissait. « - Salut les gars ! » Dit-il. « - Comment se passe ce rangement ? »

« - Lamentablement. » Répondit Wufei. « - Et comment es-tu rentré ? »

« - Sally m'a laissé entrer. » Répondit Duo. « - Elle avait besoin d'aide. Je vous jure, je devrais trouver un emploi en tant que portier, ouvrant la porte pour toutes les personnes transportant des tas de trucs hors du bâtiment. Il semble que c'est tout ce que je fais jusqu'à présent de toute façon. »

« - N'as-tu pas d'examens à passer ? » Demanda Wufei, n'ayant pas vraiment l'air heureux de le voir. Là encore, il était irrité depuis des jours, de sorte qu'Heero n'était pas sûr si Duo était la cause de la grimace sur son visage.

« - J'ai terminé mes examens. » Répondit Duo en lui souriant.

« - Bâtard chanceux. » Grogna Wufei.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Heero. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas heureux de voir Duo, mais son petit-ami ne venait presque jamais dans les dortoirs sauf quand il avait une raison spécifique pour le faire.

« - Je suis venu sur un îlot de calme dans cette mer du chaos. » Déclara Duo.

« - Ce qui veut dire ? »

« - Ça veut dire que je suis venu m'amuser en regardant tout le monde se démenait avec leurs examens de fin d'année et leurs bagages. »

« - N'as-tu pas de compassion ? » S'exclama Wufei. « - Dois-tu t'amuser en regardant notre souffrance ? » Il eut un regard qu'Heero reconnut rapidement comme étant le regard que Wufei avait toujours quand il était sur le point de se lancer dans une diatribe. Il intervint rapidement.

« - J'ai presque fini d'emballer mes affaires, alors je vais venir avec toi. » Lâcha-t-il.

« - Okay. » Acquiesça Duo. « - Mais je ne vais pas vraiment faire quelque chose. Juste me promener pour voir si les gens ont besoin d'un coup de main. Oh et me complaire dans votre souffrance et celle de vos surveillants aussi. Que penses-tu que Sally et Noin sont en train de faire maintenant ? »

* * *

En fait, à cet instant, Sally et Noin étaient occupées par une activité un peu différente.

« - N'est-ce pas la chose la plus magnifique que tu n'as jamais vu ? Regarde ses cheveux ! » S'écria Noin.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Sally en regardant d'un air critique le jeune homme blond que Noin avait remarqué. « - Ce n'est probablement pas naturel. On dirait qu'ils sont presque blancs. »

« - Il y a Duo. » Répondit immédiatement Sally.

Noin ne sembla pas l'entendre. Elle essayait d'attirer l'attention de l'homme blond ce qui était difficile car il était de dos.

Sally lui lança un autre regard critique puis secoua la tête. « - Ce n'est pas mon genre. » Dit-elle avec fermeté.

« - Oh, bien. » Déclara Noin. « - Cela laisse le champ libre pour moi. »

À cet instant, l'attention du jeune homme blond fut attiré par Relena qui avait passé sa tête hors de sa chambre et lui dit : « - Milliardo, tu peux m'aider avec ça s'il te plait ? »

« - Assez regarder. » Murmura Noin. « - Je vais agir. »

Sally regarda, légèrement amusée, comment Noin entra dans la chambre 210 et engagea une conversation avec Relena. « - Comment se passe le déménagement ? Pas besoin d'aide ? »

« - Oh non, je te remercie. » Remercie poliment Relena. « - Mon frère et moi pouvons gérer. »

« - Alors, c'est ton frère hein ? » Noin se tourna vers l'homme avec un sourire éclatant. « - Je suis Lucrezia Noin, la surveillante du troisième étage. »

Le jeune homme blond sourit. « - Je suis Zechs. » Relena se racla ostensiblement la gorge derrière lui et il ajouta : « - Enfin, mon nom est Milliardo Peacecraft, mais je préfère Zechs. »

« - Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop inhabituel. J'ai l'habitude de me faire appeler Noin au lieu de mon prénom... »

S'ennuyant, Sally se retourna et avança dans le couloir, laissant Noin derrière elle en train de discuter des noms et des surnoms avec Milliardo Peacecraft. Au bout du couloir, elle tomba sur Duo et Heero, qui était apparemment en train de se chamailler légèrement.

« - Allons Heero, elle ne va pas te mordre. » Dit Duo.

« - Je ne suis pas sûr de cela. » Répondit Heero.

« - Certes, mais Dorothy ne se trouve pas entièrement au deuxième étage. » Répliqua Duo.

« - Dorothy est partie. » Fit la voix de Noin derrière eux. « - Elle a passé son dernier examen hier. »

Sally se tourna en souriant vers son amie. « - Ça a été rapide. Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Souriant triomphalement, Noin leva un petit morceau de papier.

Sally siffla. « - Il t'a donné son numéro de téléphone ? »

« - Uh huh ! » Fit Noin en souriant.

« - Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Duo en regardant la feuille de papier.

« - Son nom est Zechs et c'est le frère de Relena. » Expliqua Noin. « - C'est tout ce que je peux dire, malheureusement, mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle le fasse venir plus tôt ! »

Puis Noin s'éloigna en décrivant joyeusement l'ensemble des différents attributs de Zechs et Heero tira sur le bras de Duo. « - Allons-y. » Dit-il et Duo hocha la tête, suivant les deux surveillantes.

* * *

« - Prêt ? »

Heero sourit à son petit-ami alors qu'il mettait son dernier sac dans la voiture de Duo. « - Presque. »

« - Es-tu triste de quitter les dortoirs ? » Demanda Duo, regardant les bâtiments derrière eux.

« - Je ne sais pas. L'as-tu été ? »

« - Oui et non. » Répondit Duo. « - J'ai aimé y vivre, mais il y a certains avantages à partir. Tu peux rester en contact avec les personnes que tu aimes et tu n'as pas à vivre avec les gens que tu ne supportes pas. »

Heero hocha vaguement la tête alors qu'il se tournait vers les dortoirs. « - Eh bien, je ne suis pas triste de partir. Et je pense que nous aurons du plaisir à continuer dans cette voie-là ! »

« - Bien sûr que nous en aurons ! » Déclara Duo avec enthousiasme.

« - Et quand tu me déposeras à la maison, tu pourras rencontrer mes parents. » Continua Heero.

« - Oh, ouais. » Duo avait l'air un peu moins enthousiasme à ce sujet, mais il se reprit rapidement. « - Eh bien, assez parlé. Si tu as terminé, nous pouvons prendre la route ! Adieu école et bonjour liberté ! »

Heero sourit alors qu'il fermait le coffre de la voiture et s'installait sur le siège passager. Bonjour la liberté, en effet.

_**Owari.**_


End file.
